Interesting
by Celinathemoon
Summary: Celina is a very interesting girl. She has a horrible past but was blessed with some great friends. To some though friendship is not enough and they try to win her heart.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece. I do own my OC Celina. This is my first ever fanfiction! Please let me know what you think. This fanfic has fight scene's, gore, and adult content and is rated M. Please enjoy!

I was enjoying the feeling of the sand under my feet. I felt the wind play with my hair picking it up and sliding it over my shoulders and along my neck. I had almost reached the water when I heard the shouting and the gunshots. I ran over to where the commotion was happening. A strange sight met my eyes There was a polar bear wearing a bright orange jumpsuit.

He was in trouble, there was a group of six very rough looking men surrounding him. The man standing directly in front of the bear had black teeth he was grinning a shit eating grin. "Wrap him up boys, the faster we get him the faster we get paid." With this the other men had thrown a net over the bear. They were tying him up and the poor creature was struggling. I felt my blood start to boil. I stepped forward "let him go."

The man with the horrible teeth looked my way and his grin faltered for just a second. Then he began to laugh "why what is a pretty little thing like you going to do?" I knew that I didn't look like much but they were dumb you never judge a book by its cover. I grinned right back at him. "If you don't let him go then I will." I was snapping my fingers as I was talking. I noticed that the bear's eyes were on my hand. I wondered how much of this he understood.

I really hoped that he wouldn't attack me once I freed him. After snapping fifty times I clapped my hands once loudly. I saw the large wave start to form the men whose attention had been on me didn't notice. A very tall man let go of the net and ran at me and grabbed my hand. "Captain," he looked at the man who lacked the knowledge of proper oral hygiene. "We should take her too, as a reward for a job well done. I mean this bitch is fine." He leaned toward me I used my free hand to smack his face. "Don't touch me" I growled.

The tall man pulled back his fist to punch me. I glared at him and smiled when I saw his head leave his shoulders. I felt the spray of his blood hit my face and my neck. I knew my white dress had been officially ruined. I sighed looking down at the once beautiful garment. By the time I looked back up my warriors had killed all the men except the captain. I smiled at the water man that was next to me.

I gestured to the bear "free him then patrol the rest of the beach see if there are any other trouble makers out there." I snapped my fingers twice more instead of two more of my water warriors appearing in the shape of beautiful girls. "Find out who they are, and why they wanted him I instructed them." They nodded at me and bowed. They turned and started walking toward the town. "Also find me a new dress, I yelled at their retreating backs." I saw them turn as one and look back at me both giving me evil grins. I choose to ignore this. "Stay as close as you can to the sea," I yelled again. Two more nods and they turned their backs to me again and started walking again.

"Princess" I heard a frightened yell. I looked over at the sea. There was my best friend looking very upset, well as upset as a 36-foot sea king can look. I waved my hand at him indicting I was fine. He snorted water at me, "what happened?" He was looking at the blood soaked dress and the blood in my hair and on my face. "Stupid men, thought they could win a fight against me." He shook his head. "Are they dead?" I looked back at the remaining survivor, "most of them" I replied. The pirate looked like he was going to pee himself. I couldn't really blame him. It was very disconcerting to see me have a conversation with Tiny, after all they could only hear what I said.

I was pretty sure the pirate knew know that I was someone that he didn't want to mess with. I smiled at Tiny, "I am going to ask him some questions in a minute. If he misbehaves feel free to eat him." I looked back at the pirate and gave him a grin. I walked over to him and he started to tremble. I walked right past him to the poor bear. He was now sitting in the sand, as my warriors had freed him.

I raised my hands in front of me to show the animal that I wasn't holding a weapon. I was scared that the poor frightened animal would attack me. I started talking to help calm him down and to tell him that I was a friend. "Hey there big guy, you okay? I am sorry that I didn't get here sooner. I made sure all the bad men were taken care of." The bear looked at me, I stopped it looked at me like it knew what I was saying. It then looked down at itself. "I am fine thank you for coming when you did."

My face must have been hilarious I could hear Tiny laughing at me the water started lapping at beach higher and higher from the waves that his rocking body caused. I was staring at the bear incredulously. "You can talk?" I said weakly. The polar bear looked stricken and slumped his shoulders "I'm sorry" he said. I instantly felt like the devil. "No your fine, don't worry it's my fault I shouldn't have assumed that you didn't talk." I rubbed my neck awkwardly, "what's your name? I asked, as we were talking my warriors came over to me all but one bowed and then disintegrated back into the ocean. "Bepo" the bear replied.

` I smiled and then held my hand out to him. "Nice to meet you Bepo my name is Celina." The bear took my hand and shook it. I was happily surprised that he knew mannerisms like that. I felt how soft his fur was one his paw was in my hand. I frowned wondering why the bear had been attacked in the first place. I looked at my warrior, he was my commander. He was waiting patiently to report his findings. I nodded at him to let him know that he could go ahead. He bowed "princess we have patrolled the beach and we have found three other males we watched the males for some time. We believe that they might be dangerous. We wanted your opinion before we attacked. The leader of the group was carrying a very large weapon. I left two of our men behind to watch them." I nodded agreeing with his logic.

"We walked the extent of our limit and noticed no one else." "Stay here and protect me and Bepo" I ordered. "With my life, Princess." I gestured to the captain who was sitting there and just watching us. My commander picked him up by his hair. "Who sent you?" I asked beginning the questioning. "I don't know his name. He was just some guy in a bar. He approached me and offered me 100,000 berries if I captured this stupid bear. He told me that he was on this island and that he would be waiting on the island next to this one. He was tall, bug gut with big buck teeth. That is all I know." I was shocked about all the information I received, but disappointed that I didn't get an actual name. I looked over at Bepo. He shook his head at me saying clearly that he had no idea who that could be.

"I was good right? Please don't let that thing eat me!" I looked toward Bepo. This guy had been attacking him so I should let him have the final call. "What would you like me to do with this man Bepo?" Bepo didn't hesitate at all in his answer, "oh just let the captain have him. I am sure he would like to talk to the guy himself." I nodded respecting that. I used my water water fruit to pull the water to me. The ocean water gathered and started streaming up and in a small stream flew through the air until it was directly above me. I adjusted my power to let small pressured streams appear above my head I took off my white dress and scrubbed my body below the spray.

I wasn't too worried as I did have my bikini on as I had been originally intending to go for a nice leisurely swim before the whole fiasco had happened. I scrubbed the blood off my face. I then separated my thick hair a quarter of it was pulled over my shoulder as I tried to scrub the blood out of my blonde locks. Bepo was watching the captain, my commander's back was to me, and Tiny was distracted by a lady sea king that was in heat. I then saw a striking handsome man was watching me.

I felt self-conscious I adjusted the water so it was back where it belonged- in the ocean. I saw the bear look to where the man was standing and then poof he was next to the man. I was shocked that he was able to move so fast. "Captain!" Bepo was shouting happily. Bepo's captain had his eyes focused on me, he then turned his attention to Bepo. "What happened?" Bepo nodded his head to the man that was sitting on the beach. "He attacked me while I was fishing. He had a crew with him and they were trying to force me into a cage. Celina saved me." Bepo inclined his head toward me.

I had an overwhelming urge to blush and to my embarrassment I felt the heat rise to my face. I smiled and raised my hand in an off handed greeting. I saw the man in the fluffy hat's eyes rake my body up and down and then to the right of me. My commander had claimed that spot and was standing in an active stance ready and waiting for any trouble that may arise. I saw his startling silver eyes appraising his stance. His eyes went over my shoulder to where I know he could see Tiny. I knew without a doubt that Tiny was meeting that man's fierce gaze and probably returning one of his own.

Then I saw that ridiculously handsome man smirk and the blood flooded my cheeks. He stepped forward and in the process managed to kick the captain in face as he walked over to me. He managed to look extremely graceful even while walking in the sand. He reached for my hand, my commander stepped in front of me. Teeth clenched and sword raised. I tapped him on the shoulder and he stepped aside. There it was again that wonderful yet somehow frustrating facial expression, that smirk. I smiled at him, trying to get passed my own awkwardness. His eyebrow raised to his fluffy hat.

"Ms. Celina thank you for your assistance in helping my dear friend. You have my gratitude, and the gratitude of the heart pirates." He gestured to two men behind him. They were both wearing hats one said Penguin on it and the other was a blue hat with a red brim. "The man wearing the hat that says penguin on it is named Penguin, the other is Shachi, and I am Tralfalgar Law." I nodded my head to each as I was introduced to them. "My name is Celina it is a pleasure to meet you." I walked over to them with my hand raised Penguin and Shachi both took a few steps back and away from me.

I stopped and lowered my hand as I realized they didn't want me to come near them. "um I am sorry," I must have offended them I thought. This just made it all worse as they then ran toward me screaming. "A woman, a sexy woman, in a bikini! She wants to shake our hands it must be a dream." They stopped about 5 paces away from me and grabbed on to one another. I good feel the giant sweat mark on my head. I shook my head and looked back over to my shoulder where Law stood. He was glaring at the two men. They saw him and started screaming again and fell on their knees in the sand. "No captain, we're sorry please don't dismantle us!"

Bepo just stood there calmly acting like the entire thing was completely normal. I smiled when I saw my girls coming back down over the hill. I rushed over to them and they held out my replacement clothing. It wasn't as pretty as my white dress but it would have to do. It was a purple sun dress that showed off my legs and curves nicely. They handed me some purple strappy sandals and a pretty berate to complete the look. As I pulled the dress over my head the girls filled me in. They had picked the brains of some of the men at the bar. It appears that the only things the criminal pirates had spoken of was the location of a talking polar bear or a bear that walked upright and wore normal clothing.

It wasn't a lot of information but I thanked them for their assistance and the clothes. I pulled a brush that they had bought through my hair. While doing this I relayed all the information I had acquired to Law. He kept his eyes on the movement of my brush not once looking into my eyes as I spoke to him. I pulled aside my bangs and clipped the barrette in place. I laughed as my girls were scoping out the shy Penguin and Shachi. The girls and evil smiles on their faces and they were circling the poor boys much the way lioness do when stalking their prey. "Who are these men?" My red head asked. "Yes they seem so strong and brave." The brunette squeezed Penguin's arm while she spoke.

Penguin and Shachi grinned and flexed which promptly caused my girls to sigh dramatically. I rolled my eyes "don't play with them, we have nothing we need to acquire. Thank you again for your services please depart now until I need you again." At once their flirty attitude was gone they both bowed to me and disintegrated into a stream which flowed into the ocean. I followed them to the edge and then held open my arms. Tiny pushed his head into my chest. I kissed him and said "I know I wasn't able to visit much I will come back tonight after my shift." He nuzzled me and he informed me that the man in the dumb hat smelled strong and dangerous. "He would be a good mate." He raised his head and looked into my eyes.

"It must be mating time eh? That is all you seem to think about lately. Humans are a little different," I was purposely ignoring the odd looks I was getting from the men still on the beach. "How about you find yourself a pretty sea queen and have yourself a good time with her instead of me coming back tonight? That way we don't talk about this anymore." Tiny vigorously shook his head in denial. I shrugged, "it's your choice. I know that it is an animal instinct though so don't always feel like you have to deny it and be with me." Tiny glared at me, I giggled and kissed him again. "Bye, if you are not here tonight I will just go home and go to bed or something." I raised my hand and watched his head disappear beneath the waves.

I turned back toward the men on the beach. I bowed to them, "it was truly a pleasure meeting all of you. I have to attend to my job now but if you have some time tonight or tomorrow feel free to stop by. I will buy you some drinks and some food and make sure you have the best entertainment as my guests of course." Bepo came up to me and rubbed his face against mine, it was so soft! I hugged him, I couldn't help myself. "I work at Bernadette's bar, if you do stop by just say that you are a guest of mine."

Law's point of view

She looked like an avenging sea goddess. The picture would have been perfect if she was naked. Even wearing the bright blue bathing suit, she looked powerful and sexy. The water was flowing from the very sky above her and down over her very luscious and curvy body onto the sand. Then the tinted red blood would flow back into the ocean. I saw the sea king in the water beside her and the odd man who was obviously protecting her. His body was odd it looked right but wrong somehow like his skin was flowing and moving.

I looked back over to the woman and caught sight of the most startling green eyes I had ever seen. I glanced over to the man that had shifted and was now looking my way and then back to the sea king. Bepo took that moment to run over to me and explain what had happened. I smirked and realized I was now in this goddesses' debt. I really didn't like to be in debt with anyone.

I walked over to her and watched her eyes follow my movements. As I passed the son of a bitch who tried to steal my first mate I landed a swift kick to his face. The bastard will know the true meaning of pain and fear tonight. I introduced the crew and myself. I was annoyed that Shachi and Penguin were being so stupid. Celina is what Bepo had said that her name was. This woman was something else. Something that I had never witnessed before something very very interesting. At this very moment she was talking to the sea king. She talked to it like I talk to Bepo.

She wanted us to come by where she worked Bernadette's bar. She didn't give any of us directions. I figured I could have Bepo just follow her sent and we would find her no problem. I really don't like being in someone's debt. I am an honorable man, a crazy man but an honorable one. "Shachi radio Jean Bart and have him bring the sub over to the west beach." Shachi immediately followed the command. I walked leisurely over to the man that attempted to harm my friend.

"What is your name?" "Miles" was the gruff response that was returned. I felt sickened this man was so pathetically weak. He was almost in tears already, if he was already close to breaking there wouldn't be a lot of fun with the torture that I would be inflicting upon him. "Well this is what is going to happen Miles" I was speaking calmly and slowly. I could tell by the way that he looked up at me that he was starting to get some hope that I was going to let him live. I smiled at the thought of dashing that hope. "You attempted to harm a very dear friend of mine. For that you will die. Although the way that you die is up to you, I could kill you very fast, just slice of your head, or I could take my time make you experience the true meaning of pain and fear. All I ask for is the truth and I will grant you the quick death. Tell me why you were going to kidnap Bepo? Tell me who wanted you to and finally where you were supposed to take him. Answer these things and if I believe you're being honest I will be merciful."

Penguin was cowering in fear. He was smart I noted he knew that this is when I am the most dangerous, when I sound calm, that is when I am deadly. The stupid man begged for his life, "please don't kill me I was just being paid to do it. He wanted a bear that walked upright and talked. Easy money he told me just bring him back to Lativisha island and collect my reward. I didn't know that some bitch would come and kill all my men that stupid fucking slut.' As Miles talked about Celina he became braver and stupider. "That bitch I am going to kill her. I am going to kill that monster" he nodded toward the sea where the sea king had been previously, but had disappeared as soon as Celina had left. "Then I am going to kill you." With that last vicious remark, he spat in my face.

I wiped my face off with the sleeve of sleeve of my favorite yellow hoodie. I then gave him a truly terrifying grin just as the sub surfaced.

I felt the blood hit my face as I cut so carefully through the skin. I heard the scream of the head that was removed from the body and placed where it was able to see the damage that I was so carefully administering to it. I cut through the tendon and then through the bone. I placed the now decapitated foot nest to the head. "What should I remove know?" The head screamed again, "come on its better if you choose. I walked to the other side of the gurney where the head was located. I can choose if you want me to, I can cut your tongue out, or your eye." I faced the body again. "perhaps a hand now? Maybe the penis?"

I knew the body would be bleeding out soon. I pulled the heart out of the body, it was placed in a cube still beating. I placed the heart next to the head. The beating of the heart was so loud. "You will bleed out in seven minutes. Listen to the last beats of your heart." I calmly and methodically cleaned up the blood. After returning my infirmary back to its spotless state I disposed of the body into the ocean. The sea king will get to eat that man after all. I threw away my latex gloves and climbed into the shower. As I watched the red tainted water swirl around the drain my mind wandered back to the strange and intriguing woman.

I walked into the kitchen part of the sub. This was the common area, the place where all of us would meet and discuss the plans. My crew was already gathered. They were all looking disappointed in their own way. There was silence until I took my seat at the head of the table. Bepo sat immediately to the right of me. Penguin was to my left and Shachi was next to him. Jean Bart was to the right of Bepo. I addressed the room at large "is there a problem" there was an unspoken shudder of fear that ran through everyone except for Bepo. He gave a rather impressive sigh "I like her captain she was so nice and she smelled so good. She smells like the ocean and the sun." As he finished talking he slumped his head onto the table looking completely rejected. I smiled an actual genuine smile these occurrences were rare and Bepo was the one that usually caused them. "We will see her again tonight. She invited us to visit her at the place that she works at."

The polar bear's mood radically changed and he became excited and enthusiastic at the thought of seeing his new friend. "Shachi, Penguin, and even Jean Bart still looked disappointed however. I glanced at Penguin one eyebrow raised in question. Penguin nervously looked around the table and then back at me. "Captain its um your night to cook and well the crew we were hoping that we could eat on the island since we are already here." The dread at the thought of eating my cooking had made them brave to make this request. Not that I blame them none of us could cook, we were all terrible at it. At this point we are lucky none of us has gotten sick from malnutrition. "Are you saying that you would rather eat on land then my cooking?" I said putting steal into my voice. Penguin and Schake immediately began spouting nonsense about how my cooking wasn't that bad but it was a nice change.

"Enough" I said raising my hand ceasing the noise immediately. "Since we are visiting Celina-ya at her work we can eat elsewhere tonight. However, this is not a permanent solution as we must continue to set sail. We have to be able to eat on board the sub. I know that my cooking is not the best, it is what we have. Until I am able to find a cook we will continue swapping the person who has cooking duty daily." Shachi and Penguin high fived and even Jean Bart looked happy. My cooking must have been worse than I had thought.

After that we left I had Bepo search for Celina-ya's smell. We traced it up the beach and into town. It was dark by the time we arrived at our destination. It was a shabby place and it reeked like booze and sweat even from the outside. "A brother and a bar?" I wondered out loud, the door flew open and a man was thrown out. You will show my girls some respect. The woman was unique that was how one would describe her. She didn't look like she had the strength to lift a man up and throw him outside of a bar. She was tall with curly black hair and a horse like face. She was curvy and had a large bust. You could see the age and wear in her face and she had a horse and somewhat deep voice for a woman.

"Are you coming inside? Or are you just going to stand there with your hands in your pants?" She glared at us and leaned against the now open door. I could see past her inside it was surprising a lot nicer then the outside looked. "Celina-ya asked us to come" I said in response. Her whole demeanor changed, "my Celina invited you guys? Well you must be pretty good men, well maybe your rich." She looked over each of us again "well maybe not, you are definitely a cutie she said looking at me." I felt my anger rise. "Is she here?" The woman who I am assuming is Bernadette gestured inside I walked in and found myself face to face with a girl dressed in minimal clothing. Bernadette pointed at our group. "The best in the house for these boys. Give them the best table and give them some beers. Do not take their money as they are our friends, also bring them anything that they want on the menu." The girl grabbed my hand and tried to give a sexy wink. "Come on handsome this way." I removed my hand from her grasp and snarled at her. The fear come to her eyes was a delicious sight. She led us to a table directly in front of a stage. She kept her eyes downcast as she brought us all beers or other drinks if we specifically requested them. We drank our fill. I started to grow impatient though, where was Celina-ya?

As the now timid girl refilled our drinks yet again I asked her "will you tell Celina-ya that we are here?" She nodded and scurried off. Bernadette came over to us and sat down without being invited to. "Celina will be a few more minutes she was on her lunch when you all first got here and she had to run home. She should be back here any minute." I watched as her eyes went over my head to look at what was going on behind me. I turned my head to look. A very slutty looking brunette was talking to the timid blonde and gesturing at us. The timid blonde was shaking her head back and forth. The brunette slapped her face hard and then walked over to a table full of men. She grabbed one of their hands and placed it on her breast. She leaned close into him and whispered in his ear.

He grinned and nodded his friends all laughed and high fived. The slutty brunette pointed to the back of the bar. They all got up and walked that way. The brunette grinned and walked over to us and sat right in my lap! I was disgusted and revolted! I was going to chop her head off and dismantle her body. I growled at her. She apparently thought it was a good thing however and smiled at me. She than placed her hand on my hat and said "hey handsome how about I show you a really fun time." She pushed her boobs hard against my chest. I stood up immediately dropping her onto the floor. Bernadette started laughing "stop whoring around these guys. They are friends of Celina's." Slutty Brunette stood up the blush in her face apparent as she glared at me. "Celina isn't a prostitute that bitch is probably a virgin, so if you're looking to have a good time with her you can just forget it. She is so freaking ugly too I don't know why you would be even interested in a childlike her when you can have a woman like me."

She attempted to give me a sexy grin and tried to touch my chest. I took a step back "if you touch me again I will kill you." Her attempted sexy look disappeared, she quickly ran behind Bernadette. "Did you hear him threaten me? Throw him out." Bernadette gave me a grin. "I didn't hear a thing Alicia it looked to me like you were disturbing our customers. Leave them alone so they can wait for Celina in peace." Alicia glared at Bernadette "fine" she said and began to walk away. "Oh by the way" she said looking over her shoulder "I am pretty sure Celina won't ever be coming back." She walked away. Bernadette watched her retreating back with the faint look of worry on her face. "You wanna make a quick buck?" I finished my drink. "What did you have in mind?"

Celina's point of view-

I was looking at the moon. It was full and it was beautiful, I was feeling a bit sad thinking that this was the last time I would see the moon from this island. I would be leaving in the morning. I knew I would miss most of the people I met but I was going back to my family. I sighed I wondered if my boys were looking at the same moon as I was.

I heard a chuckle behind me, this isn't normally a sound that one fears but it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I knew that I was pretty helpless being this far from the ocean I wasn't able to use my devil fruit powers. I was scared as I didn't have any type of weapon on me. I glanced over my shoulder and saw 4 men forming a semi-circle around me. The one directly behind me was a regular at the bar. He was always trying to get me to go home with him or rub my ass as I walked by. "Hello Josh, it is a beautiful night for a walk." I made my face have a peaceful smile on it.

Josh gave me a lecherous grin in response. "Ya fine night, would be better though of you were naked." His cronies laughed at that like it was actually clever. I tried to nonchalantly take a step over to my right to get out of their circle that was trying to surround me. "Well I am not naked and I don't plan on becoming that way." At that I broke into a run, I ran as fast as I could. Thankfully the idiots weren't expecting me to bolt. I knew that they were faster than I was but I had a head start. I felt my hair being grabbed, it stopped my whole body and gave me a massive headache. I felt myself being thrown on the ground and then smack. I was backhanded across the face.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece. I do however own my OC. This fanfiction is rated M for a reason. ENJOY!

In an absolute dace, I watched as Josh and the others surrounded me again. I was at least closer to the bar now. I had run a good distance; I was hopeful of someone hearing me if I started screaming. Josh seemed worried about the same thing, just as I opened my mouth to start screaming I felt his hand clamp over it. I could feel his nasty moist fingers and palm on either side of my mouth and I had to swallow down the bile that rose in my throat.

Josh leaned his face closer to mine. "You are so beautiful; you have always been the most beautiful girl in that bar. Yet you never gave me the time of day not even once. I could have taken you out, I could have shown you a fun time, I could have shown you what a real man is like. All you ever do is hang around that roommate of yours. We all know he is gay; he tries to lure men back to your room with your panties or other things of yours so he can have sex with them."

He was running his other hand through my hair as he spoke. "I went with him once. He told me that he could get me the panties that you were wearing that night. He told me that he would just fish them out of your dirty clothes basket. Normally I am not a guy that is into those perverse things so I turned him down. As the week went on though I just couldn't stop, I just couldn't stop thinking about those panties. What color were they? Were they lacey, or silky? Then I truly had the most horrible thought of all. Was he offering all the men that lust after you these panties? Or was it just a onetime deal? I had to find out, I had to confront him. He acted like he was some bigshot, he told me that he was your lover. I lost my shit and freaked out. He had to know that no man deserves you but me."

I was shaking this guy was obviously bat shit crazy. I was trying in vain to stop my body, I didn't want this bastard knowing how terrified his story made me. He leaned toward me and gave me a kiss to my forehead. "My beautiful Celina, I got your panties, did your roommate tell you that? Apparently he wasn't really giving them away. He just would lure men back with false stories about how he was your boyfriend and that you were looking for a third in your relationship. If that didn't work he would offer your panties, kind of like some sick prize. If you have sex with me I will give you those. Except he never gave any away. I was surprised about how much I had to threaten him before he actually gave me some. He gave me three pairs. I have them folded in my pillowcase that way I can think of you as I dream."

I was in pain his hand was pressing against my mouth so hard it was leaving deep indentations of my teeth on my lips. I could taste the blood in my mouth from it. "Celina I am going to take you away; you don't need to be hassled by a guy like that. I mean really you are better than all the whores on this island. I am going to make you my wife and I will cherish you each and every day." His cronies were losing their smiles as Josh kept taking. One walked forward and grabbed his hand thankfully pulling it from my mouth as he did so. "Hey man I thought we were all going to share her." He gestured around the want to be circle indicating the all that he was talking about. Josh smiled at him and clapped his hand down on the others shoulder in a friendly like way. "Sure thing have at her." He waved his hand at me. The man grinned and rushed over to me. I prepared myself to bite, kick, to do whatever I had to. Then bang I felt the noise in my bones as the gun went off. I watched the blood come through the small hole in the center of the man's forehead. He then fell on me, I screamed, I couldn't help it.

Then I was in Josh's arms. "honey I am so sorry; I know that was scary but you don't have to worry I will never let another man touch you." I panicked and head butted him. I felt my skull meet his nose and then heard the blissful crunch that came from the connection. I reached for the gun and felt the kick to my chest knock me to the ground again. I had broken Josh's nose. It was very crooked and bleeding quite heavily. Josh raised the gun and aimed it straight at my head. "Why, why would you do that? I am going to make you regret that babe for the rest of your miserable life. I would have made you happy, but now I am just going to fuck you senseless like you deserve. Take off your clothes." I didn't move. "If you don't take off your clothes right now I am going to shoot you."

He grabbed me by my arm and dragged me up so I was in standing position. He placed the barrel of the gun right on my temple. "Do you really want to test me?" I shook my head no. "Good girl." He kissed my forehead again. I pulled my dress up reviling my bikini bottoms, and blocking my eyesight. I heard a voice say room and then the sound of fighting. I let my dress fall and saw that Josh was no longer next to me thankfully. He was now in front of Law and behind him as he had been beheaded. I saw as Bepo using a Kung Fu style easily took out one of the two remaining guys. I had also noticed that Penguin had punched out the other. Shachi was in front of me assessing me for injury's. He gave a sigh of relief when he found none.

"She is fine captain" he called out giving me a friendly smile. It was a lot to take in this had all happened within a matter of minutes and I could feel my brain trying to short circuit on me. Shachi was watching me wearily. "Umm captain, I take that back she might not be fine. Physically yes but I am worried about her mental condition." He leaned closer to me trying to look into my eyes as he did it I watched his hat get closer to me. I lost it I giggled. Shachi backed up quickly, "she lost it." I cleared my throat. "I am sorry, that was weird I am just really thankful that you made it here in time. Who knows what would have happened without your help so thank you." I bowed when I straightened I noticed that it was now Law in front of me. "Well now we are even, I saved you, so we don't have to worry about the debt that we had when you saved Bepo."

I furrowed my brow. "There was never a debt. I helped him because I wanted to. I never expected to be compensated for that. It was enough to know that I helped him, and that I got to meet all of you." I felt Bepo push his head under my arm. "I am so glad that you are save Celina, I would have been really sad if they had killed you." "Me too" I responded patting him on the head. Law was looking at me like I was a science experiment and I didn't like it. I snapped my fingers and pointed at him. "Are you hungry? You probably came to the bar to eat, like I invited you." He didn't answer but the crew's stomach answered for him as there was a growl that came from Penguin's stomach. He blushed and I laughed. "Let me make you guys dinner as a way for me to say thank you."

Bepo rubbed his face against mine in excitement. I waited for their captain's answer. He gave me a nod and then a smile. I felt the blood pool in my cheeks. I started walking back towards the bar. I heard the others fall into line behind me except Law he walked next to me. He was watching my face as I walked. It was making me nervous, I was scared I was going to trip or something. Thankfully we arrived back at the bar without me falling on my face. Bernadette opened the door for us she looked me over, there was obvious concern on her face. She smiled in relief "thank goodness you are okay. I was worried, Alicia apparently convinced those guys that it was a good time to try and take you out."

A very battered and bruised Alicia was sitting at the chef's table in the kitchen. I looked back at Bernadette she shrugged. "Okay so maybe I enjoyed getting the information out of her a little too much. You can't blame me though this girl needed a good ass whopping." At that moment Tyler and Ann walked in the kitchen. Ann was looking very pissed and Tyler was looking very guilty. Tyler was my roommate that Josh had talked about. I wasn't very happy with him. I glared at him. I didn't want to talk about what I had learned in front of the heart pirates though. I was hoping that they hadn't heard what Josh had informed me about my roommate.

Ann was a fellow singer and waitress here at the bar. We got along well as we were the only ones who didn't sell our bodies. Bernadette's bar had a lot of whores for sale. It was the girl's choice Bernadette would never make you sell yourself. She actually preferred it when the girls respected themselves, but she was one to never force her opinion. I know she takes 10% from each girl who does offer other services. I also know that she uses that money for their benefit as a way to pay for semiannually std tests. She also puts it into a savings account for them. When one of the girls became pregnant last year she gave her a good chunk out of the savings to help raise her little one.

Alicia was glaring at Ann. "Don't you judge me, just because I am not a prude ass virgin like you two doesn't mean I am garbage. I know the two of you are nasty garbage." Ann raised one eyebrow in response and gave me a wicked grin. Ann had a bit of a temper and when it was let loose it had the tendency to burn everyone. "Who said we were virgins?" I felt the blood rush to my face again as all the faces turned to look in my direction.

Tyler's mouth had actually fallen open and he was opening and closing it like a fish. "Celina you didn't tell me?" He actually managed to look hurt, now that pissed me off. "Just like you didn't tell me where my underwear had gone." He lowered his head. "You are right I am so sorry; it will never happen again. Alright I have a quest so you can't come back to our room goodnight." He had attempted to run away. I watched Ann grab his collar and shake him. "Tell her the rest."

I had been leaning into the counter and watching the two of them when I felt a body press into my back and behind. "Here you are Tyler said he was going to go look for you. He sure was taking a long time." I watched as two arms one on either side of me trap me to the counter. I growled "this is why a lot of women hate men" I said to no one in particular. I tried shoving back against the guy to get him to release me. He moaned, "oh do that again." I glared at Tyler who looked mortified. "Let go of me right now or I will stab you." The man behind me laughed. "Come on baby all three of us need to go back to bed so I can show you a good time." I grabbed the knife in front of me. "I warned you" I said in a sing song voice and slammed this knife right in the middle of his hand.

This had the reaction I wanted he let go of me and I was able to turn around when I saw who it was though I felt a sinking in my stomach. "Justin" I whispered the captain of the ship who was going to take me away tomorrow. "You stabbed me!" He was shaking, crying, and holding the hand to his chest. I nodded "I will not be sleeping with you tonight or ever so please leave." I pointed toward the door. "You are out of your mind if you think you will be able to ride on my ship. I hope that you rot in hell. Ya bye bye." I waved again and he stormed out.

My eyes sought Tyler's and he squealed like a girl when I met them. "You lost me my ride. What the hell is wrong with you? Did you tell him we were going to have some kind of weird thing?" I couldn't bring myself to say threesome. I threw the knife in the sink and washed my hands. I grabbed another and watched Tyler back up against the wall. I started chopping vegetables.

Tyler apparently realizing that I wasn't about to go on a stabbing spree walked over to me and hugged me. "For the past 6 months I have been luring men to our room under false pretenses so I can have sex with them. It started out as a joke, when a guy offered me 300 beli for a pair of your panties. I laughed and said you sure why not I will give you a pair but you have to have sex with me first." Tyler shook his head at the craziness of it all. "It was a total joke; I went back to the bar to make more drinks. Then he was there in front of me. A very serious expression on his face. Deal and then he offered me his hand.

Tyler sat on the stool he was crying now. Even though I didn't want it to I felt my heart soften. "I had been lonely so long now, you know how it is for me. Everyone hates people like me. This island is known for its hatred of anything different. If I go into town people throw things at me or try to hurt me." I had seen these things happen to him and to the one other person, so I just nodded. "I didn't mean for it to go this far I just wanted someone to be close with. I took his hand and we agreed. I told him to meet me on the beach and I would bring him some of your panties." I felt like each time he said the word panties I was causing me physical pain that is how embarrassed I was.

He looked at me pathetically. "I didn't want to steal from you so I had Ann go to town and buy me a pair. She probably thought that I was just going to wear them myself." We all looked at Ann for confirmation, she shrugged and nodded. "I gave him the panties and went to leave and he grabbed my arm and said a deal is a deal. It was amazing! It was intense, I swear I saw fireworks when he STOP!" I said interrupting him. "No details okay?" He pouted but then nodded "anyway it was nice to not be alone anymore so when another guy approached me and asked for the same deal I didn't even hesitate. I shook his and right there on the spot."

I started frying the vegetables that I had cut and gestured for the heart pirates to sit down. I was embarrassed for Tyler this was some pretty serious stuff he was telling me and he was doing it right in front of these strangers. "I am sorry. Tyler we can talk about this another time." Law smirked at me. "Celina-ya it looks like he really needs to get this off his chest. We don't mind." Celina-ya what the heck is up with that I thought. Tyler was smiling gratefully at Law. "Thank you, I do need to tell you Celina. I need to tell you that I am sorry I used you in my lie. I am sorry I hooked up with these men under false pretenses. Most of all I am sorry that I cost you your ride. I know you were looking forward to seeing your boys not that anyone could blame you" he started fanning himself.

I looked over at Ann who still had her eyebrow raised uh oh scary. I pretended I didn't notice. "Celina" I froze. "When were you going to tell us about Ty, aren't we your friends?" Tyler's mouth was open again; Ann was looking smug. Bernadette started laughing. "TY it was with Ty?" I blushed to the roots of my hair. "I am making dinner, if you are hungry sit down and shut the hell up. If not leave we are not discussing this. What I do with whomever is my own concern." Tyler was grinning "Ty huh, I never knew you were like that Celina." Ann nodded "I know I was so shocked to watch her sneak out of Ty's room." Bernadette nodded her head "smart, very smart you broke the rule without actually breaking it."

I threw the spatula at them. I plated up the dinner and set it in front of the boys it was just a simple stir fry. "I hope you guys aren't allergic to anything." I said realizing my blunder. They all shook their heads. Law looked at his plate and then up at me "I don't eat bread but there doesn't appear to be any on this plate." "No bread, seriously? Well there is none on this plate so you don't have to worry about that." I sat down next to Law after making me a bloody Mary. I checked to see if anybody wanted anything.

I took a few moments I closed my eyes and took a big drink of the beverage. When I opened my eyes Bepo was looking sadly down at his now empty plate. "Want more?" I asked with a smiled. There was a silence that seemed charged, almost deadly. "PLEASE WE WANT SOME MORE YOU ARE THE BEST COOK EVER GIVE IT TO US AND NOT THE STUPI BEAR!" Penguin and Shachi had ran over to me with their plates held out in front of them. I started laughing. "No worries, I know how men eat. I made a lot feel free to help yourself, and make sure you get Bepo some too." Penguin and Shachi bowed to me with tears running down their faces.

I watched as they piled food onto the plates. Law was watching me, I met his gaze. "This is really quite good" he gestured to his plate with his fork. "Could I bother you to make more?" I have crew back on our ship that would like to eat some too." I stood and patted his shoulder as I got out the vegetables and the oil. "How many men are back on the ship?" I asked, unsure of how much to make. He took a drink of water before he answered me. "There are 4 others that are guarding the ship." I nodded and pulled out enough food. I grabbed a note pad and wrote down what I used. "I will go shopping tomorrow for you Bernadette." She was smiling at Law looking triumphant for some reason. "I have a way to pay you back for saving her grumpy. I won't make her pay to restock the kitchen after you and your never ending pits for friends eat everything in sight." Law sniggered, "I told you I wouldn't take any money for rescuing Celina-ya, as we owed her a dent anyway."

Bernadette nodded that is honorable of you. "I know owe you a debt for helping her though. Is there something that you need?" Bepo licked the remaining food from the plate. "A cook, we need a cook badly." Bernadette gave an evil grin. "Really? Well my dear Celina needs a ride to a far off island. She is a wonderful cook. Why don't we come to an arrangement? You guys give her a lift there and she will cook for you, and then train your chef when you find one."

I was frying the meat I flipped it. "You can't just guilt them into doing something like that." I said angry at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. I replied the same. Law put his plate and glass into the sink. "What island are you going to?" I tucked my hair behind my ear and watched his eyes follow the movement. "I am going to Bellsview. I have family there that I haven't seen in a long time."

Law smirked at me, "I think that this would be a very beneficial arrangement then." I looked over my shoulder wearily back at his crew. They seemed harmless and kind but that wasn't always the case. I knew that I would be able to protect myself on the water. I could just summon my water soldiers and kill them all. The heart pirates were hopping up and down on their chairs. "PLEASE COME WITH US!" They all yelled. I smiled "it sounds like fun." I looked back at Law and I saw a quick flash or triumph on his face.

I was informed that we would leave as soon as the log pose set. On this island that takes 5 days to do. The heart pirates had already been here for three days before I had saved Bepo. This was the fourth day. It was also very late. Tyler was clinging to me. "Sleep in my bed with me this will be the last night we share a room together." "No way" I said pushing him off. "I have to go see Tiny." Tyler gave me his trademark pout. I sighed not being able to say no to that face. I gestured that he could come on. Law and the rest of the heart pirates were going to the beach too as they were going to sleep on their ship.

We all walked in a comfortable silence. When we reached the beach I noticed a giant yellow submarine. I was intrigued I wondered what it would like to be inside one. "Would you like a tour?" Law was gesturing to the sub. I felt my mouth fall open. "Is this your ship I whispered?" He smirked at me with an eyebrow raised a look that said he was starting to question my intelligence. I felt an arm drape around my shoulders. "It is the best ship ever Celina, just wait till you see the inside." I smiled at Penguins obvious enthusiasm. I let him lead me by the arm that was draped over my shoulders. He led me over and stopped right at the edge of the water. I saw a blue field surround us and then I was no longer on the beach. We were inside the sub.

I was still holding the stir fry that I made thankfully. Shachi grabbed it from me, "Celina is an angel and she made you butt holes' dinner." I laughed as the so called butt holes glared at Shachi. Law grabbed my arm and pulled me forward dislodging Penguins arm. "This is Celina-ya, she will be our new chef treat her like the you would the rest of the crew." I was frowning Law had forgotten to mention an important detail. "I am only going to be a guest here. I will make your meals, and I hope that we will become friends. I will be leaving when we reach the island Bellsview as my family is on it." I was looking at Law as I said this. The crew were looking back and forward between us.

Law raised that eyebrow again. "Celina-ya is right, she is our guest so be on your best behavior around her. We don't want to have a bad impression. Make sure that you make the best impression that you can." He was glaring at his crew now, that sounded like a warning or almost a threat. I was starting to get worried. Law let go of my arm and took a small step away from me. "Introduce yourself." The remaining 4 members of the crew that I hadn't met yet formed a line in front of me.

The person at the front of the line was a giant. I was worried that I didn't make enough, as he was big enough to eat everything that I made just by himself. He gave me a small bow. "My name is Jean Bart; I am the co-navigator on this vessel." I bowed back, "it is a pleasure to meet you Jean Bart. I made some stir fry I hope that you enjoy it." He smiled and helped himself to a plateful. The next man in line was still very tall, not as tall at Jean Bart but it seemed to be a pretty normal thing. All the crew seemed to be about 6 feet and taller. The man had gold hair. It was very pretty and he nice sky blue eyes too. He bowed, "my name is Cameron I am a mechanic." I bowed as well "it is a pleasure to meet you Cameron. My name is Celina. I made some stir fry I hope that you enjoy." The next man in line was dark as much as Cameron was light. He had black hair with a dark blue sheen to it. He had very dark blue eyes almost black themselves. He bowed "My name is Anthony. It is a pleasure to meet someone as beautiful as you. I can't wait to taste your cooking I am sure that it will delight each and every one of my senses." I smirked at him, I was used to flirting from working in a bar and being around my boys. It actually put me at ease a bit. I bowed "My pleasure Anthony. I didn't know I had the honor of cooking for someone as handsome as yourself. I truly hope that does delight you." Anthony face went from smug to having a pink flush across the cheeks.

I gave him a big saucy wink. His whole face turned into a cherry tomato. Penguin appeared next to be "Oi Cameron, control your brother we have a lady on board." Cameron rushed over to Anthony and smacked him on the back of the head. "I hope you embarrassed yourself, Captain isn't going to be happy with you." I looked over to Law he was looking bored, it didn't seem he cared the slightest about Anthony's flirting. The last man seemed reluctant to speak with me. He had a sour look on his face like he smelled something bad, I bowed "My name is Celina, I am honored to meet you. I hope you like stir fry. I really hope that I made enough for everyone." He glared at me. "My name is Bryan. I am a mechanic." He just left it at that and walked away. I shrugged my shoulders he was probably shy; besides I have bigger fish to fry. "Law could I have a word please?" He turned and looked at me and gestured with his hand that the others should leave.

Within seconds me and the Captain were alone. "I want you to promise me a few things before we leave. If you can't promise me these things, then I am going to have to cancel our arrangement." A look of anger came across his face. "We already made the agreement Celina-ya, if you cancel it now you will be going back on your word." I glared right back at him. "These are for my requirements. I need a promise from you that I won't be in danger from your crew. They seem like sweet men, but I don't want to take any chances. Law nodded, "I will agree to that your safety is very important." I cleared my throat "okay I need you to promise me that I will be able to leave whenever I want to." Law shifted., if you leave before we find a new chef you are breaking our deal." I waved away the comment with my hand. "I will only leave if I feel as if I am in danger, or I see my family. Law wearily nodded again. "Okay one more Captain, I want a promise that I am safe from you." I looked up at his eyes. He was no longer smiling. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me into the side of the sub. He leaned his face close to mine. I held my breath. "That is something I can't promise. I will treat you like crew. If you misbehave you will be punished. If you hurt my crew, I will kill you. I don't plan on putting you in any danger."

I nodded I was breathless and wasn't able to say anything. He nodded and released me. "Don't ever order me to do anything Celina-ya. I really don't like it."


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to say thank you to the people reading. I also recived my first review! Thank you guest I know that Tyler got a raw deal last chapter but he will be getting his own fanfic soon. He will meet a chef who happens to be in some major denial. That is all I am going to say about it as I will finish this story before beginning another. Thank you to those that have followed the story so far. I hope you all enjoy, as always I do not own One Piece. I do own Celina my OC. This is still rated M.

I was afraid of Law. I wanted to admit that to myself. Law had walked out of the room. It was a storage room or sorts it seemed. There was the hatch in the ceiling that led out to the deck that you only had access to when the ship was not submerged. Straight ahead of me I could see stairs that led to an open room where Law and the others had gone. I followed there was 3 stairs and then the room opened up wide there was a common area where there was a ping pong table and an air hockey table. There were two couches placed on the sidelines and a couple of bean bag chairs. There was a magnificent cherry bookshelf that was stuffed with books. I was trying to look at the covers without being too obvious about it. I was caught however when I am arm pulled one off the shelve and handed it to me.

The arm belonged to Penguin. "This is a great book, I recommend it. Captain told me to give you the tour. All of the books here are available to us, if you want to read anything just take it. Make sure to put it back when your done though." He placed the book back on the shelve. I noted the name of the book Midnight Is Calling. He gestured to the room that we were in. "This is the common area, the place where we come to have fun and relax. There are some pretty heated games that go on." I noticed that on the wall behind the air hockey table and ping pong table were two charts. One read CHALLENGES on it in big red letters. The other said PUNISHMENTS in big bold blue letters. They were both dry erase. Penguin saw me looking and chuckled. "We get bored, sometimes we are under for weeks at a time. This helps pass the time." He walked over to the CHALLENGES bored and grabbed a marker. He wrote Penguin VS Shachi A.H. first to 50 loser faces punishment. On the punishment board he wrote dress like a woman and sing for the whole crew.

"I am challenging Shachi to air hockey the first to 50 wins and the loser gets the punishment. We have game night every Friday. The first name on the board gets access to what they want. As the week goes on the boards get full." He placed the marker back where it goes. "You can challenge anyone you want?" I asked, he nodded. "What if they refuse?" He grinned back at me, but someone else answered me. "They are shamed the crew comes up with a punishment for them together it is quite fun." Of course Law would think that was fun. He was just leaning against the wall with that smirk of his. I glowered at him, what a creep.

"The only way to avoid the group punishment and still get out of the challenge is to have a valid excuse. Being too ill to compete, fighting with pirates, and having a different punishment are the three excuses that we allow." Penguin was nodding along with what Law was saying. "Do people challenge you?" Penguin shook his head quickly. Law gave me an evil grin. "They are more than welcome to challenge me. They just don't like to as I use all the abilities I have to offer. I make quick work of them with my impressive skills." I felt my eyebrow raise in response outwardly I nodded. In my head I thought you use your devil fruit powers and cheat. I was smart enough not to say that though, I didn't want to die today.

Penguin cleared his throat and linked his arm with mine. "Let me show you the rest of your soon to be temporary home. He walked me over to the other side of the room where a grand mahogany table stood gleaming. It was large and beautiful. "This is obviously the dining area. We like to sit at one table where there is only 8 of us soon to be 9." He said gesturing to me with his other hand. He led me through a door that was behind the table into a stunning stainless steel kitchen. Everything gleamed back at me. I walked over to the refrigerator and opened it. I saw that they were well stocked. I noticed that there was another door on the side of the kitchen. Penguin opened it for me and I looked inside it was a large pantry filled with dry and canned goods. Next to the door was another dry erase board with NEEDED SUPPLIES written on it.

This was a very nice set up I was grateful that it wasn't the dump that I had been envisioning. I was actually kind of excited to use the high tech equipment I saw. Was that a hand mixer?! I giddily pulled it closer to me to examine it. I could feel the drool pool in my mouth at the thought of making divinity. I could always make it by hand but it would be so much nicer to use a mixer. "Should I leave you and the machine alone?" Penguin was looking at me oddly. "It's a mixer, I am excited to make this delicious treat with it. Does anyone dislike sweets?" Penguin rubbed his chin as he leaned against the counter. He snapped his fingers. "Cameron dislikes chocolate." I felt my mouth drop open in horror. "He hates chocolate?!" Penguin shrugged "I didn't say he hated it just dislikes it." I grabbed the dry erase marker and wrote on the board likes and dislikes. "Can you tell me what everyone doesn't eat, or are allergic too. I would also like you to tell me everyone's favorites if you know them." I wrote Cameron under the dislikes and then an equals sign and then chocolate. I also drew a sad face next to that. "Well Cameron's favorite food is curry. Anthony really hates coconut, on anything." I nodded and started writing the information down. He continued on "Anthony's favorite food is shrimp tempura. Captain hates bread, whatever you do don't give him bread. I think his favorite food is just onagri though. Bepo likes fish, and he doesn't dislike anything to my knowledge. Shachi doesn't like tomatoes by themselves but loves Italian food like spaghetti and lasagna. Bryan likes eggs and bacon. He doesn't like mushrooms."

I finished writing down all the information that he gave me I put a smile next to Bepo's name under this dislikes equals none. I then realized that he forgot to tell me what his favorites were. "What about you?" I wrote Penguin equals and then waited. "Well I don't really dislike anything except the Captains cooking." I laughed as I wrote equals none with another little smiley face. "What is your favorite food?" He was blushing a little bit and then mumbled an answer. "What?" I asked, he sighed and said "your stir fry is my favorite." He was still blushing. I gave him a big grin. "Well I will just have to make it for you some more." He nodded enthusiastically, he was so cute.

I finished writing on the board I would make sure to copy it down on a piece of paper later. Penguin led me out of the kitchen and back through the game room. He took me to the storage room again and pointed out some equipment on the left hand wall. "This is our emergency gear; in case we need to get out in a hurry. There are oxygen tanks in here and they are always kept full. The plan is to make sure Captain is hooked up to an oxygen tank first. That way he can still breath even if he loses power. He might not have the ability to be able to stand once the water gets to him. Then we swim him out doesn't matter who, just as long as we get him out."

I nodded indicating that I understood. He was looking at me wearily "you have a devil fruit powers too right?" I nodded he looked back over to the equipment. "We will have to include you into the escape plan too, I wonder if one of these will fit you." He walked over and pulled one of the hook that it was on and held it against me. "Don't worry about me. I control the water water fruit. I should be able to get us out of danger, well depending on how deep we are. My ability has a fine line of what I can and can't do. I make that line smaller all the time with my training. I still have a long way to go though I wasn't able to even protect myself when those men attacked me" I said bitterly. Penguin pulled me to his chest. I felt my body stiffen, Penguin must have to as he immediately let me go. "Sorry" he was blushing again. I waved my hand, "its fine just unexpected. Anyways if I go beyond my ability like for example if I tried to destroy a whole town. My body would shut down; I would probably knock myself unconscious. An overload to my system you could say. I have to make myself stronger and strengthen my ability. I have come a long way 6 years ago I wouldn't have been able to make a ripple. Now I am confident in the ability of being able to get to the surface with no issue. I should even be able to take Law, unless we were really deep."

Penguin was looking at me oddly "your devil fruit power is weird." I nodded agreeing completely. "I would never change it though." Penguin led me down the hall on the left side of the storage room there was several doors all along the hallway. He stopped at the first one on the left hand side, "this is Bepo's room". He pointed to the one across the hall it had a picture of a Penguin on it. "Yours?" I asked he nodded. We continued walking the next door on the left was Shashi's room. It had a don't come knocking if the boat is rocking sign on it. Next on the right was Anthony's room. "Anthony and Cameron might be in each other's rooms if you need them. They are twin brothers even if they don't look alike they are like freakishly close." He pointed out Cameron's room which was on the left side of the hall. "The last room is Bryan's." It had a go away unless you want to make my day sign on it. "These last rooms are storage." Penguin pointed to the last door on the left side and on the right. "The bathroom is in here." He pushed open the double doors at the very end of the hallway.

I was worried about this room but to my surprise it was nice and clean just like the rest of the sub. It was very large and the option of being very private surprisingly. On the left hand side of the bathroom there was a large sunken in part of the floor that was obviously supposed to be a large group bath. Behind that there was a small wooden room. I felt my cheeks heat up wondering if they bathed together. Penguin walked over to it and pointed "this is our sauna area. It helps relax and heal any injury's after battles and stuff. This bath imitates a hot spring its very nice. Sometimes the crew will come and soak. Behind that is a sauna, if you want to sweat out your problems." He turned around and pointed to the right side of the room. I could see the urinals against one wall and then stalls next to those. On the opposite side of the room were shower stalls. They all had individual shower heads and a curtain and a rod. There were sinks and a giant mirror in between the sauna and the bathroom area. Right smack in the middle of the floor where we were standing was a very large drain and a giant showerhead above us. Penguin saw me looking. "This is where we shower Bepo, poor thing sheds a lot! The smaller drains can't handle the hair they constantly clog we had to make something special." He walked over and opened a small black cupboard "this is where we keep the extra towels." He opened the one underneath of it and it had things like toilet paper and bathroom cleaner. "We all take turns cleaning the bathroom it is a bi-weekly chore you are assigned to clean this one and Captain's personal one. Captain has a chart on his office of rotations for chores. This week my chore is sweeping and the mopping. I sweep and mop all the hallways and the common area and also the dining area oh and the infirmary. We are entrusted to keep our own rooms clean. The navigation room is a chore on its own to clean the windows and do a system check. Captain is the only one allowed to clean the infirmary, besides the floors."

"Since you will be the chef it will be your responsibility to keep the kitchen clean, to prepare the food, and to wash all the dishes. That is a big job so I doubt Captain will give you further chores." I was amazed at how organized everything was and so perfect. I explained this to Penguin he just shrugged "Captain likes us to keep up one everything. We do that and then we have all the free time we want. It is nice to have everything clean though. I couldn't imagine living with men all the time and not having it be clean." He shuddered at the thought. We walked back down the hall. I stopped at his door the little penguin on it smiled happily at me.

"Can I go in?" I said looking at Penguin, he immediately blushed. "Um why would you want to go in there?" I took a step closer to the door. "I just want to see what it looks like. I am assuming that all the rooms are at least the same in shape and size. I don't know where I will be sleeping but, I would still like to know." I gave Penguin my best puppy dog eyes. "Just a minute" he rushed over to the door and opened it and closed it before I saw anything. I could hear him rushing around inside. My curiosity getting the better of me I opened the door to see Penguin picking up some underwear off the floor into his already full arms. The last item of clothing had been too much and made him drop the books that he had been holding. They spread out in front of me. They were porn. I blushed and looked at the wall pretending I didn't see anything. On the wall was a poster of a naked girl she was making a come hither motion with her finger. One of her eyes was closed in a wink and she was puckering her lips for a kiss. She wasn't the only poster, there were several. There was one on the ceiling with a girl bent over wearing thong panties. There was another with a girl holding a wrench in a provocative manner.

I walked over and looked at Penguins bed it seemed clean, it was made at least. I sat on it and waited while Penguin scurried about. He had picked up all the clothing items and the books (porn). He looked back to the doorway and saw that I was no longer there he turned and saw me sitting on his bed and blood came out of his nose. I raised my eyebrow at him "really? Go get a tissue and clean yourself up jeez." I shook my head as he left. The room itself was small but nice. Besides his posters on the walls it was really plain. The bed that I was sitting on was pushed into the corner. Next to the door was a small dresser there were a few photos of him and the crew. There was also a thing of deodorant, a toothbrush in a holder, and a body wash.

He had a small night stand that had a den den mushi on it and a writing desk. Next to the writing desk was a small garbage. I walked over to the writing desk and noticed a small note on a notepad buy shampoo/conditioner was written there. The desk also had a crudely drawn naked woman. The walls were a nice cream color. I smiled in approval it was a nice room. Penguin rushed back in with toilet paper jammed in his nose. "I like it" I gestured my hand around the room. "You really didn't have to clean up. I live with a boy and he is messy. I love him to death but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't clean."

Penguin was shuffling his feet. "Well you can stop by whenever you want to, if you get lonely and just want to talk, or whatever." He finished obviously embarrassed. "I wouldn't want to have you be teased if the others saw me coming to your room" I replied. "They would just be jealous, after all you're the first female crew member that we have ever had and you're really pretty." I laughed "I would like to visit you. I might be a little lonely leaving the island. Watch out though I like to cuddle and I might just crawl in bed with you." Penguin blushed again causing me to laugh harder.

The door burst open Bepo, Law, and Shachi were all standing there. Law eyed me sitting on Penguin's bed and then Penguin himself standing by the door with the toilet paper in his nose. "Penguin-ya I believe I told you to give Celina-ya a tour of the sub in its entirety. I didn't mean stopping at your bedroom." Penguin started to stutter but I interrupted coming to his defense. "My fault" I said standing and walking over to them. "I wanted to see what the dimensions of the bedrooms were like. I asked Penguin to show me his. He accepted but he seemed to have injured himself. I was just calmly waiting for him here, as he got some toilet paper. We were just about to continue the tour." "We all heard you laughing Celina-ya." I raised my eyebrow and thought so what? Is laughing against the rules. "I was laughing Penguin's a really funny, sweet, and nice guy. I am enjoying getting to know him and already am planning on him being my good friend." I gave Penguin a grin and that blush returned and I laughed again. "I like that I can make you blush with a compliment. Its sweet." He turned redder. This just seemed to make Law more upset, "Penguin-ya I will finish conducting the tour." I frowned, but waved to Penguin "I will see you tomorrow" I said to him. "Goodnight Celina" he replied.

I walked out of the room and followed Law. I was calling grumpy grump face in my head for ruining my time with Penguin. Law led me back into main storage room and then down the hallway to the right there were only two doors in this hallway one was to the left and the other on the right. Law opened the door on the left and I followed him inside. "This is my infirmary" it looked like a plain doctor's office. There was the same basic equipment such as a scale and blood pressure cuff. There was the raised bed to sit on and the counters and cupboards that I am sure held a variety of medicines and other tools. He continued walking toward a door on the other side. Inside this room was an operating room.

He let me have a few moments to look around. He then grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the hallway. He opened the other door. This was a very nice office with a huge desk. There were tons of bookshelf's and they were alphabetized. There was also a bookshelf that had my research labeled on it. There was a couch in here and a large window that you could see the ocean. I walked over to it and looked out. I bet this view would be incredible while being submerged. I hoped that he would let me look through it again. "This is obviously my office." He walked over to the other door. He opened it and waited for me to walk inside. This was a bedroom with the main focal point of a very large bed. It had to be a California King if not bigger. The blankets were a silvery blue color and there were 4 pillows. The rest of the room was pretty basic with a dresser and a nightstand on either side of the bed. "My bedroom with my personal bathroom." He nodded to the door to the left of his bed.

"That concludes our tour Celina-ya. I will have the others prepare you a bedroom and we will make some other changes since you are a female you will require your own bathroom. For the time being I offer you the sofa in my study as your bed and I will share my bathroom with you as there is a lock on the door." "Thank you" I replied. He nodded "you may leave now as I am going to sleep." What a jackass I thought. "I am going to visit Tiny Goodnight Law." I watched as Law went to say something and then decided not to. "Goodnight Celina-ya we leave tomorrow at sunset so be prepared to take off." I nodded and left the room. I walked into the entry/storage room. I climbed out on to the little deck and clapped my hands and then waited. There was no response, maybe he went to bed, or found himself a sea queen like I told him to.

I was depressed I really needed my best friend. I heard the waves crash around the sub. "What is wrong Princess?" I jumped into the water and swam over to Tiny climbing on his back. I held onto his neck, "Tiny I am so weak! Mihawk would be so disappointed in me, if he saw what almost happened today." Tiny turned his head to look at me. "What happened?" I let my memory flow out of me and into him and I cried. I wasn't embarrassed or ashamed to cry in front of Tiny anyone else and I wouldn't have been able to. Tiny was my everything though. I let his touch and his calming voice sooth me. I let it comfort me into a sleep. "My Princess, no one will ever be disappointed in you. We all love you and there is no shame in needing someone to help you. There is a comfort in confiding in people." I didn't hear him though as I was already asleep.

I woke up the next day frozen. I had slept on an animal that wasn't warm in a wet sundress and a bikini. The sun had just barley started to rise. I kissed Tiny on his neck carefully so I wouldn't wake him and then jumped into the water and swam to the shore. I walked to my little home that I was sharing with Tyler. I jumped into the shower I let the water warm me until it was cool. I was still cold however. I dressed into a pair of flannel pajama pants and a tank top. I saw that Tyler was still asleep. He looked so sad. Besides Tiny he was my best friend on this island. I had never wanted him to be lonely. I pulled down the covers and climbed in next to him. I felt him throw his leg over mine and lay his head on my shoulder. "Love ya C." "I love you too" I said patting his head. We laid together for a few minutes until we both fell back asleep.

I woke up to Tyler wiggling he was apparently trying to get out of bed without waking me. "Sorry Celina but its way to hot I am sweating like a pig." I laughed and pushed him on the floor, "that is because you are a pig." He threw a pillow back at me and that resulted in a pillow fight. I won "I give I give" He yelled at me. "And the crowd goes wild for the undefeated champion Celina!" I raised my hands like I was in front of a giant crowd. Tyler was sitting on his bed. I walked over and sat down next to him. "We need to talk." He seemed to cower from me. "Are you still angry with me?" I nodded "but not for taking my underwear that was just whatever. I am mad that you were lonely enough to want to so that and didn't tell me. I would have done something we could have found you someone to go on a date with. You just needed to tell me. I would have at least been there for you. I feel like a shitty friend. I didn't even know that you felt that way." My eyes were downcast so I didn't see Tyler raise his hand. I sure felt it though when he slapped my face. "Stop it" he yelled. "I was dumb I know I should have told you. I was just a little embarrassed about it. Then I was ashamed, I am not ashamed of wanting to be with men. I am ashamed of how I went about it. Don't ever blame yourself I love you. You are my best friend.

"If I am your best friend don't ever slap me again, it really hurt" I rubbed my face. He laughed "well then don't be dumb." I stuck my tongue out at him. He did the same to me. "Are we okay?" He asked in a small voice. "We are more than okay we are great." I hugged him. He smiled "I am getting off this island. I need to get away from these homophobes. Before it was different with you here but since you are off to go on great adventures I think I am going to go to Momorio Island. I think I need to spend some time trying to love myself." I nodded "that sounds like a good idea. I am sure we will meet again someday." He helped me finish packing. There wasn't much to do as I had originally been planning to leave today with Justin anyway.

It was still pretty early when we had finished our small task. I wanted to say goodbye to Bernadette. After all she was my employer and the person that had been entrusted to watch over me the last two years. I knew practically no one would be at the bar. I opened the door and was shocked to see all the employees there (besides Alicia). "SURPRISE!" I was almost knocked over by the shout. I found myself being passed from arms to arms as I was hugged by everyone. I was told over and over again how much I was loved and how I was going to be missed. I was starting to get a little emotional. I was finally passed to Bernadette who immediately pressed my face into her chest. "Oh my baby girl! I am going to miss you so much! You better make sure you find yourself a sexy man. I want you to pick the right one."

She pulled me away from her chest to look at my face. "Sing us one more song Celina." I nodded enthusiastically I walked up to the stage a hush fell on the room. I cleared my throat. "I am going to miss you all. I want to share one more song with you before I leave." "Tomorrow I will be gone. The day might be long but don't get me wrong. I will be happy. I will be in the sun learning how to run. Each step I take with remind me of the time I had in the meadow. We watched each other grow and I know you remember the meadow. Are you there now? Are you thinking of me?

Law point of view:

I woke up and went into my office and there was no chef on my couch. I frowned and hurriedly walked to Penguin's room they had seemed to be very close. I knocked once "Penguin open the door." I waited a moment and then the door opened I looked at a very tired looking Penguin. I pushed past him and looked around the room. I didn't see Celina. "Captain?" Penguin was looking at me opened mouthed. "I can't find Celina-ya and I wanted to see if she came to visit you." Penguin shook his head. I left and checked the kitchen she wasn't there either. She must be back at the bar.

I woke up my tired crew and made them get ready we had to collect our chef after all. I pushed the door of the bar open and I heard the angelic voice of Celina. It was beautiful hauntingly so. I knew that I would be thinking about her singing for some time. "Are you thinking of me?" She ended the song with that question and Law was wondering if she happened to be reading his mind. He then heard the clapping and the cheering. He noticed that his crew had clapped and cheered with everyone else. The loudest person in the bar though was Penguin. He was yelling at Celina. "That was beautiful! You will have to sing some more for us!" He was telling her. She was blushing that beautiful shade of red was on her cheeks. I felt my mood which had been lifted by her voice starting to turn sour. Why was he the one making her blush? I am her Captain at least for the time being.

I walked forward to the very front of the room right in front of the stage. "Celina-ya you will sing for me whenever I request it of you as I am your captain." I didn't get a blush as I was hoping for but instead I got a raised eyebrow and a look of confusion. "Okay" she said. I tried not to be disappointed about her blasé attitude about it. "We will be waiting back on the sub for you. Please come when you have finished saying your goodbyes. We are all hungry and I know we were disappointed when we weren't able to eat the cooking of our chef." This time I got a blush. I smirked at her, "I will prepare something soon. I was almost done saying goodbye." I nodded and gestured to the crew to follow me back to the sub.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! I don't own One Piece. The song that is mentioned is not mine it is Lynard Skynyrd's Simple Man. Things are starting to heat up a little bit in this chapter. Also I explained Celina's devil fruit a little more.

When I reached the sub I walked into the kitchen for my morning cup of coffee. I noticed that on the supplies board there was a list of everyone's favorite and least favorite foods. My eyes paused on each smiley or sad face that she drew. There was something off about the list though. I thought as I poured myself a cup of the hot freshly brewed liquid. I looked back to the list Penguins favorite food it was listed as stir fry and there was a smiley face next to it. I knew that Penguins favorite food was pork roast.

I was annoyed that Penguin was getting so close with Celina. I was originally worried about Anthony when he started flirting with her, but she held her own. She bested him at his own game. I had also noticed Bryan's cold attitude toward her. I was worried that having Celina on the crew would be a struggle, but it was worth it as she had the legendary water water fruit. People thought that this devil fruit was a myth because the last person that was mentioned of having it was 300 years ago and no one was able to find it when he died. They had claimed that he had just some odd power over the weather to be able to do what he did. It was definitely odd though as his powers were mentioned of making great walls using the very ocean itself. Celina's powers seem to take the form of soldiers. This was the main reason that I wanted her on my crew, was so that I could study the powers myself.

I had been determined to leave with her. The fact that she can cook is just an added bonus. My main worry is that I don't have a lot of time to study her powers. She will leave when we reach her destination and I will not put in danger so I won't try to stop her. If there was a way I could guarantee that she wouldn't sink the sub or drown him he wouldn't let her leave. She was powerful all right but you want to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. The best option would be that she would want to join the crew herself and swear allegiance to him as her captain. Then I would be unstoppable. I finished my coffee and placed it in the sink.

Celina's point of view:

I was standing outside with Tyler, Ann, and Bernadette. Ann was grinning "I can't believe you and Ty hooked up." I glared at her "are we really going to start talking about this again? We didn't hook up, there was no sex involved. I didn't I just didn't feel like it was the way I wanted it to be." Ann and Bernadette nodded Tyler looked confused. I rubbed my forehead. "I don't want to feel like I am a one-night stand. I want to feel special." "Ah you want to be in love for your first time?" Tyler asked, "no it's not like that either. It's just I want to be wooed I want to feel like I am worth the effort and time I guess. Ty didn't put in any effort we just got kind of lost in the moment." I ended kind of lamely. Ann shrugged "I think that for your first time you should be with someone you love." I rubbed my arm "ya I just don't know if I believe in love, and if I happen to find it I think that I would want that person to be my last partner not my first." Bernadotte snorted "because we all know that you can't just sleep with one person you have to play the field a little bit or you will always wonder." I cleared my throat. "I will have to debate that with you another time, right now I have to go cook for some hungry men. I sure will miss all of you." There was a final round of hugs and goodbyes and I walked toward my new temporary home.

Tiny was waiting at the beach. He was lecturing me about leaving while he was sleeping without waking him up. "You need your beauty rest. Stop being grumpy take a nap." He disappeared under that water without another word. I just jumped inside the hatch not bothering with the ladder. I was unsure of where to put my two bags with my belongings but I figured that it could wait as I am sure the guys were starving as it was about lunch time.

I walked into the common area to see Shachi and Penguin battling it out at the air hockey table the rest of the crew besides Law were sitting in various places throughout the room watching them. I walked over to Anthony "who's winning?" At the sound of my voice he blushed "Penguin" he said without even looking at me. Well we need to change that I thought. I moved closer to him and placed my bag on my arm and accidently on purpose fell into his shoulder. "Oh I am so sorry, are you okay?" His eyes were now looking at mine success I thought. "I am fine. Here let me help you with those." He stood and tried to take my bags from me. "Oh no I have them, thanks though."

Penguin had been looking at us. He walked over right in the middle of his game and took both bags from me and slung them over his shoulder. "No I can do it." I tried to take them back. He just shrugged me off. "Shachi I call the first break right now. I will give you two points in return for a ten-minute break." Shachi quickly gave a thumbs up. "Hell ya" he said. "That would make us even. Then tonight you can ask your girlfriend if you can borrow some of her clothes when you sing us a song. After all, carrying her bags for her is going to cost you the game." Penguin flipped Shachi off, but I noticed that his ears turned very red when Shachi called me his girlfriend. Penguin started walking away with my bags so I just followed him. So much for making lunch first I thought. When we were out of the common room Penguin turned to look at me. "Where do you want me to put these?" I shrugged "I don't know I was just going to place them on the floor of the kitchen until I was done making lunch. Then I was planning on asking Law." Penguin face got really red and he started stuttering. "Well well if you don't have a a place to sleep you can you know um, stay um, in my room." He finished looking at the floor. I gave him a friendly smile. "Thanks, but Law said that I was going to sleep on the sofa in his office. He told me that he would be getting a room ready for me so it was just a temporary thing. I am sure that he wouldn't want my bags all over his office though."

Penguin looked a little down when I told him I had a place to sleep. "Well let's go ask Captain where he wants them then." Penguin walked to Laws office and knocked. "Enter" a cold voice came back in response. I didn't want to go in Law sounded angry but Penguin either didn't care or didn't seem to notice. He opened the door and walked in. I followed after a moment. Law was sitting at his desk his white fluffy hat was off. His hair was messing like he had been running his fingers threw it. He was looking at us with his eyebrows raised in question. I went to speak but Penguin beat me to it. "Where should we put Celina's luggage?" He sighed and then stood up slowly stretching his long frame. "Celina-ya's bags can be placed in here for the time being. We will start working on your own bedroom tomorrow. Until then I am afraid that you might have to live out of your bag for some time."

I nodded I had expected that. Then something happened that I didn't expect at all. "She can put it in my room" Penguin readjusted my bag. Law looked at him his eyes furrowed. "What difference would that make?" Law's voice seemed to get even colder if that was possible. Penguin shrugged "it might make her feel more welcome. I will even clean out a couple of my drawers for you. You could place the items that you would use the most in the drawers put the bags under my bed until you need to unpack the rest." Penguin was looking at me waiting for my answer. It sounded nicer then living in and out of my suitcase for who knows how long. I knew that it would put a lot of power into Penguin's hands though. I would have to go get clothes from him all the time. Law's voice interrupted my thoughts. "That would seem to be more bother than it is worth with her sleeping in here and using my bathroom. She would want her clothes closer to her." Penguin nodded "your right Captain. She should just sleep in my room."

It was like a bomb went off, a bomb that Penguin was apparently oblivious to. A tension bomb it was taking all the oxygen out of the room making it hard to breathe. Law's hand flexed and I became worried for Penguins life. "Are you questioning my order Penguin? I gave a specific order that Celina-ya would be sleeping in my office. Do you dare defy your captain?" I put myself in between the two. "I will just live out of my bag for a few days it will be fine. I am sure with an awesome crew like this my room will be done before you know it." I pulled my bags off of Penguins shoulder and placed them in the corner of the room. I then bowed to Law. "Captain lunch will be ready in about 30 minutes I am sorry that you have had to wait. Thank you again for sharing your personal bathroom and your office you are very hospitable I am grateful." I grabbed Penguin's hand and started to drag him away with me. "Penguin I think I need your help in the kitchen for a moment, then you have to get back to your game with Shachi or you will lose.

When we were out of Law's office I saw Bryan's back as he was hurrying away from us. I wondered if he had come by to speak with Law. I pushed it out of my mind though when we rounded the corner. I smacked Penguin on the back of his head. "Ow! What the hell?" He said rubbing his skull. I smacked him again. "Exactly what the hell Penguin, do you want to die are you suicidal?" He shook his head. "Then what were you doing goading him on like that?" He looked behind him and then down the other hallway. "Look Celina I think you're a nice person and I think our Captain is great, if I didn't I wouldn't follow him. I live for him and I would die for him. I also know that he does everything with the crew's best interest in mind. You're not crew Celina you said that yourself yesterday. I am just worried that he might not have the best intentions for you." I grabbed his arm and pulled his ear closer to my face. "Will he try to like force me or? No!" He interrupted me "he won't do anything like that. Captain wants to be the king of the pirates and find the one piece. I think he will do it, but he will want to use everything he can to help him achieve his goal. You have a pretty powerful devil fruit; I am just worried is all."

I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry Penguin, everything will be fine." He was blushing so much that I laughed "I bet you will look pretty good in girl's clothes. Are you a good singer? Shachi isn't going to wait much longer before he decides to take two more points because you're making him wait." Penguin rushed off to continue his game with Shachi. I leaned against the wall for a moment my eyes closed and my hand on my forehead. I would definitely listen to Penguin's warning. I was just worried that he would make things more difficult for me in the long run. I was hoping to keep low on Law's radar. Be a good girl follow orders and then run as fast as I could when I saw my boys. With Penguins interference I could see a dominance thing happening. If It continues on at this rate, I might as well bring out the measuring sticks so they could see who was bigger. Stupid men anyway. I sighed and let my hand fall and opened my eyes. To see a pair looking right back in mine.

Law's point of view:

It was clever if Celina to attempt to butter him up with her behavior. The bowing and even calling him captain. I always appreciated intelligence and it was obvious that Celina was quite intelligent. Penguin though would have to be punished he was defying his Captain. I wasn't sure how to go about it though this was a delicate situation. I wanted Penguin to continue being nice to Celina, the better the time she has the higher the possibility of her deciding to stay. On the other hand, though he was becoming too close. His punishment would have to be something that involved her. I grabbed my hat and placed it back on my head. I hated to admit it but Penguin had a point, making Celina live out of a bag and sleep on a couch wasn't very hospitable. I looked over at the dresser that was in his bedroom. I opened the last drawer where I kept my hats and sweatshirts. I combined my shirts and my pants and moved the contents of the last drawer up on. There I thought she can use the last drawer.

Satisfied with my good deed I went to see what Celina was making for lunch when I came upon Bryan and Celina in the hallway. They were nose to nose with each other and they were glaring. Bryan took a step away from Celina, "that is all I wanted to say." He said and then walked away. Celina much to my amusement stuck her tongue out at Bryan's back. I walked forward so she was now able to see me. "Celina-ya that isn't an effective method of communicating." I smirked at her. She looked at me and shrugged. "I think it's pretty effective it always gets my point across." She began walking away towards the kitchen. I grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so we were face to face again. "and what point is that exactly?" I felt the ends of her hair brush my hand as her head move slightly. Her hair was very soft. "That I think he is an ass" she stated with a very straight face. I felt the corners of my mouth lift up in a very real smile. "Yes he can be, but he is still a damn good mechanic. I would appreciate it though if you could maintain a cordial relationship with the entire crew." She nodded back at me, "yes Captain."

I felt a satisfied smirk come to my face again. I liked it when she called me Captain. She better keep doing it to. "Celina-ya I believe that you were about to make lunch. Why you are doing so I feel like you should enlighten me to what exactly Brian-ya said to you to make you think that he is an ass." I grabbed her by the arm and led her to the kitchen. I grabbed a stool and sat down, I watched Celina wash her hands and start preparing the lunch. I noticed with approval that she was making one of my favorites onagri.

"He just wanted to make sure that I behave myself around the crew. He doesn't want me trying to seduce anyone or think I have more privileges because of my gender." As she was talking Celina was remaking the coffee. I was annoyed that Brian felt like he was the one who needed to inform her of that but I couldn't fault his fears as this was a thought that I myself had. I noticed Celina take out a cup and pour in some coffee. She turned to look at me "just black or do you take cream and sugar? Black" I stated she handed me the coffee and I just stared at the dark liquid in the cup. She was remaking my coffee and getting me some with my having to tell her to do so. She was also preparing my favorite meal. I was definitely going to do what we could to make her want to stay. Maybe that did involve some privileges I thought thinking about my now empty bottom drawer.

I heard Celina start to sing " _go find a woman and you'll find love and don't forget son there is someone up above. Oh and be a simple kind of man, oh be something you love and understand. Baby be a simple kind of man. Oh won't you do this son if you can_?" She stopped singing and just kept humming the tune. I was astounded again by her voice it was quite beautiful. Even though I had never heard the song that she sang it made me want to listen to it again and again.

Celina Point of view:

I wasn't looking at Law I was actually doing my best to avoid looking at him. I was afraid that he would be able to spot the lie on my face. Brian had warned me he had warned me to keep my legs closed around his captain. He said that he had already noticed me getting special treatment because I was a female. He stated that he wouldn't treat me any different no special privileges from him. He informed me that if I seduced Law that he would make me regret it. Unfortunately, he had provoked my anger poked the beast let's say. I told him that I would do what I damn well pleased, even if that meant sleeping with the entire crew. He glared at me but then left and of course right after that Law comes walking up out of the blue. I had been worried that he had overheard the conversation but thankfully he didn't. I edged the truth I don't know why but I didn't want to explain that I was just warned away from him. I started to sing because that was what I did when cooking it calmed me down and I loved it. I sang what I could remember off the top of my head for Lynard Skynyrd's Simple man.

I plated the food and went to take it to the table. Law opened the kitchen door for me "thank you." I said as I passed by, I placed his food at the head of the table where I assumed he sat. I then just placed the plates willy nilly as I wasn't sure where the rest of the crew usually sat. I took my plate to the end of the table but before I sat down I heard my name. "Celina-ya sit here." It was an order I picked my plate back up and sat to Law's immediate left. "Bepo" Law said, even though the crew was being very loud, as they were all crowded around the air hockey table Bepo had heard him. He approached his captain, "yes sir?" I giggled he was just so cute. Law looked at me and eyebrow raised I gave him a friendly smile in return. Law looked back at Bepo, "inform the crew that lunch is ready and if they are not in their seats there will be consequences." Bepo bowed "yes sir."

Bepo walked over to the other side of the room and after a few attempts the crew finally understood what he was saying. They all came to the table at once. Then there was a pause as they all looked at me. I squirmed uncomfortable with the attention. Brian was giving me a death glare from behind Law. I gave him a sweet smile in return. Men were dumb. Anthony and Cameron were the first to stop staring at me they went to end of the table and sat down opposite of each other. Bepo sat across from me and was to Law's immediate right. He gave me a friendly little wave. Which I happily returned, Jean Bart sat next to Bepo. Penguin sat next to me and Shachi sat in the last seat facing Law. Shachi seemed to be very uncomfortable and was squirming a lot.

There was a lot of little things that this crew did. I noticed that no one took a bite until Law did. It must be a status thing, I wondered if the seating order was the same way. I must be sitting in a good seat and that was why Brian looked so upset. I honestly didn't care where I sat, I smiled thinking of the silly things people do. "Celina-ya these are very good, the best I think that I have had. I am glad that you have become our chef. Thank you," I responded. "Ya he is right this is great Celina. Thanks Penguin I am glad you like it, oh by the way there is more so feel free to help yourself. First come first serve when there gone there gone." I turned to look back at Law. "When is a good time for me to prepare dinner? Is there a certain time that you would like to eat by?" Law had that smirk again on his face. "Celina-ya I would prefer to eat dinner at 7:30." I nodded "okay so does anyone have a preference on what we eat?" I addressed the table at large. Brian gave me a nasty smile and said "I would like something that actually needs to be cooked, after all anyone can cook a rice ball. We used to eat that all the time before we had a chef. I personally was hoping for something a little fancier, but I don't know I wouldn't want you to make something that would taste nasty or something beyond your ability." Law was watching me, I nodded to Brian, but I was thinking you ass. "Well if you don't like what I make you don't have to eat it. I am no means a professional chef. I know how to cook a few things from a friend of mine. He never made anything too fancy but everything he made was really good. But if you want fancy I will go through my recipes and see what I have."

Penguin jumped to my defense "anything you make Celina is delicious." I took another bite of my rice ball annoyed at all the men already I wanted Tiny. I finished eating and picked my plate up and took it to the kitchen and placed it in the sink. When I walked back into the common room there was more tension in the air and a splattered rice ball was falling off of Penguin's face. He looked ridiculous I laughed and walked over "as soon as I leave there is a food fight? What the heck, I am a great aim. I bet you guys realized this and were too scared to take me on." I wiped my hand up the side of Penguin's face to get the splattered rice. I formed it back into a ball and made it look like I was going to walk back into the kitchen before I reached the door though I smashed the rice ball into Shachi's face.

He stood up a rice ball in hand. I giggled and ran, I ran past Law to make it the hallway when I heard a splat. The unlucky Shachi had managed to miss his target me and hit his worst fear Law. Law's face was priceless and so was Shachi's Shachi looked like he was about to pee himself and Law just looked surprised. I laughed so hard that I fell to the floor, where I continued to laugh. I held my sides as the tears rolled down my face. There was something about pirates that was great, well at least all the pirates I have met, they have all been able to make me laugh. I really had missed that. Law was looking at me now having wiped most of the rice ball off of his face. "Was it really that funny Celina-ya?" I nodded my eyes focused on the bit of rice stuck to his eyebrow. "Really? Room! I was teleported onto Law's lap where he pushed my head onto his plate which had the discarded rice ball piled on it.

I sat back up and looked at him. I could feel the rice all over my face it was in my hair and under my nose giving me a white mustache. Law was smiling his hand was resting on my back. "Your right this was quite humorous. You really do look ridiculous." I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows at him. "Are you saying that I am not drop dead sexy with a rice mustache?" I carefully stroked my mustache so it wouldn't fall off my face and gave the crew a big wink. I blew Law a kiss and everyone roared with laughter. I laughed right along with them until I heard Law whisper "well I wouldn't say that." I stopped laughing and looked at him. He was giving me another one of those smirks, and I was still sitting on his lap. I jumped up and hurried into the kitchen where I cleaned my face in the sink.

Law had just been making a joke I told myself. I was clearly overreacting; my heart was still racing. I emerged out of the kitchen rice free. The tension hadn't returned thankfully. "Will everyone just place your plates in the sink?" They all nodded and gave me their okays. I hurried into the entry room and climbed the ladder. I just jumped into the ocean like last night. I felt the cool water embrace my body, it was always the best sensation. Like I was taking my bra off or brushing my hair but even better. Like this was where I belong. I swam to the surface and clapped my hands and waited. I let the waves move my body how they wanted it up and down. I felt my breathing slow down and my eyes became heavy. I felt something brush my leg I opened my eyes and saw Tiny nuzzling me. I hugged his neck and told him what had just happened. His response was expected "mate with him." I sighed "no that is not how we do things. Obviously" He said with an eye roll. "I would never think a female attractive of she still had her meal on her face."

I laughed at his haughty tone. "Does he speak with intelligence?" I looked up and saw Law standing on the deck of the sub staring down at us. Tiny raised his head and sniffed in Law's direction. "He is very strong Princess; he would be good to have on your side. With his assistance you would be able to conquer worlds." I pushed Tiny away and chose to answer Law. "Yes he is very intelligent, he can understand what you say. I am only able to understand him because of my devil fruit powers." Law nodded and then looked at Tiny. "My name is Tralfalgar Law; I am the captain on board this vessel. I will kill anything that is a threat to my crew. I want you both to know that when we submerge we could be under for weeks at a time and we will not resurface so you are able to swim together." Tiny rolled his eyes and said "does he not understand that I could crush this vessel if I wanted to and swim with you while the rest drown?" I looked at Law he seemed to be waiting for an answer. "Tiny I know it will be hard but Law is being gracious and giving me a lift to Bellview, you know that I wouldn't have been able to ride on you or swim there myself."

Tiny nodded so that Law was able to see. I translated for Law, "he said he understands that we might not be able to see each other on a daily basis like we used to. It will be difficult but we understand and he thanks you for your generosity." Bepo appeared behind Law and waved at me. I waved back at him. Tiny looked at him and sniffed. He then asked me "the fluffy one is he human? He doesn't smell human. No I am a polar bear" Bepo answered. Law and I both looked at Penguin in shock. Tiny however was pleased as punch. He raised his head up so that it was even with Bepo. "You can understand me fluffy one?" "Yes" Bepo answered. "And my name isn't fluffy one it is Bepo." "Princess calls me Tiny, and that is what I have always been called." Bepo looked at me and asked "do you know who Princess is?" I was mortified Tiny has never had to have restraint when speaking. I was worried he was going to give out information that he shouldn't. "That is what he calls me" I answered Bepo. I was trying to think of a way to make Tiny understand that he wasn't allowed to ever talk about my past.

"Why does he call you that Celina-ya?" I laughed quickly answering and hoping that Tiny would not correct me. "It is a silly thing that he does because of my devil fruit powers. My soldiers call me that too actually. Something like whoever holds the water water fruit is like royalty of the sea." Tiny was nodding, "yes you are the princess. The ocean chose you. This is only granted to those that are worthy of the god's praise, and deserve the title and respect that comes with being in power of the sea. Bepo was translating this to Law. "The ocean chose you?" He asked I could hear the skepticism in his voice. I glowered I didn't believe in it either but he didn't have to be rude about it. "Apparently there is a court of emotions that rule the sea. Each of these emotions were granted a spot to govern by the god Poseidon. He told them that the sea was a powerful and dangerous thing and it shouldn't be controlled by one alone. There are 7 emotions that rule the sea, Devotion, Anger, Love, Lust, Pride, Hate, and Joy.

These emotions ruled and everything was madness. Anger and Hate killed thousands, they sent tsunamis and destroyed villages. They would control the animals that lived in the sea killing them and letting them rot on the surface. Love and Lust would conjure up sea creatures known as Sirens. These sirens would sing and lure men to them overcoming them and eventually destroying them. Pride was a dangerous foe, if he overheard someone stating that they could never drown he would come for their life. Joy was found in the small things, the baby turtles crawling from the beach in to the water for the first time.

As the gods watched the devastation that was caused by the very things that they put in charge the decided that the emotions needed a brain something that could control them. Poseidon then made the devil fruit and searched for the person that could be the ruler. He found a man in a village and saw that he was kind, just, and fair. This man had been made to suffer but had moved on and became stronger. He was an excellent Prince of the ocean. He was claimed as King after he died and is still referred to it until this day. When he died the world searched far and wide for the mysterious fruit.

It was found many years later by a man who had an odd concept of the water. He thought of it as a barrier. He made walls and other things to protect the village that he lived in. He was named king of that town for all he did. The reason that so many people want this devil fruit is because it can really be what you want it to be. It's what you see the ocean as. I see it as a living thing and on a daily basis I see those emotions come to life. Therefore, I have soldiers. The last man didn't see the emotions and saw it as a blockade. Then the king saw it as a miracle gifted to him by the gods. He was able to drown villages and mountains. He was able to lift the entire ocean up and was able to access the ocean floor. Things that don't really seem possible."

"Anyways I was walking along the beach one day and I saw Tiny he was just a baby then and very small his mother had abandoned him because he was the runt of the litter and he ended up washed up on the beach. The man was going to stomp on him but I saved him. Then the next day in the same spot I found Tiny the fruit was there. I was hungry I ate it, it was awful and I thought I was about to die. Tiny told me that the emotions are given a list of names by Poseidon of people eligible to be the next in line. I am supposedly on the list, and the emotions watch them and see if they would be a good candidate and then they vote. I don't believe in the story though. I just know that the ocean is alive, and like any living thing it has emotions and it can kill."

Law was looking at me like I had grown another head. Tiny was nodding looking proud. "That was a very interesting story Celina-ya I was curious to know more about your powers as they are not mentioned anywhere except as a myth." I shrugged my shoulders "ya it's a silly story it just washed up on the beach and I ate it." Law nodded "yes that is most likely what happened." Tiny was glaring at both of us. "Fine Princess don't accept the truth; it doesn't change anything whether you believe it or not anyway." With that he left in a huff his head disappearing under the waves. "ROOM" I felt myself being transported I was no longer in the water but on the deck of the sub. "We will be submerging now." Law said I walked over to the railing "Bye Tiny." I followed Law inside and he led me to the office. I watched through the window as the sky was replaced with water.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece. This is rated M for a steamy scene. It was Shania Twain day in my head. The words that are _italicized_ are the lyrics of the songs. The songs in order are: Whose Bed Have Your Boots Been Under, Any Man of Mine, and Man I Feel Like a Woman. These are by no means the full song I just took a few lines out of each. Please let me know what you think.

I watched until we were completely submerged. I was fascinated this was something that I had never seen. There were fishes of every color swimming away from the sub. It was beautiful in a silent and slightly eerie way. I realized what I was going to focus on next time I did my intense training -a way to the bottom of the ocean. I smiled at the thought of working on my new goal. I turned around and saw that Law was still in the room with me. He had just been watching me. Creep I thought, I walked over to my bag that was in the corner and pulled out my shower necessity's and a change of clothes, as mine were still wet from my swim with Tiny.

"Do you mind if I use your shower now?" He shook his head. He followed me into the bedroom. He stopped at his dresser "I prepared a drawer for you until we get your room finished." He opened the last drawer of the dresser. "Thank you" I replied. He nodded. "when you are finished with your shower come into the infirmary I need to run a physical on you." I hurriedly swallowed "oh that isn't necessary I am sure I am as healthy as a horse. You will come as it is a safety precaution to not only you but for the rest of my crew." He said interrupting me, I nodded giving my consent. Well in case I needed any medical help it would be a good idea.

Law's bathroom was very nice it was much smaller and plainer then the crew's bathroom. It was just a plain bathroom. I climbed into the tub and adjusted the water until it was the perfect temperature. I let it rinse the seawater out of my hair for a few moments. I saw on the shelf there was a body wash and a shampoo and conditioner combo. I wrinkled my nose at it, Law's hair must really be hardy to handle that concoction. I knew that my own hair would probably fall out if I tried to use something like that. My eyes wondered back over to the body wash. I grabbed it and carefully popped the lid. I held the red bottle to my nose and took a tentative sniff. It smelled really good, like if you took testosterone and chocolate and combined it into a bottle. I felt my cheeks heating up at the thought of how yummy Law must smell if he used that.

I dried my hair and brushed and then parted it and put it in a simple braid. I didn't bother with reapplying my makeup. I knew that I would be just cooking for the crew this evening and that I wouldn't need it. My outfit consisted of a red camisole and jean shorts. I slipped on a pair of flip flops. When I reached he infirmary door I wasn't sure if I should knock or just go in. I waited there considering, I decided to knock just in case he had someone in there. In response to my knock the door opened. "Finally Law said when he saw me his eyes widened. I frowned I know I looked plain without my makeup but jeez I feel like that was a pretty strong reaction.

"Ok just come and sit down and I will ask you some questions." He was pretending that the sight of my appearance didn't shock him. I went in and sat down. "Any family medical history of any diseases or organ issues, such as heart failure?" I sighed ya this really wasn't going to be easy. Maybe just maybe I could get away with half of the truth like I did the time he asked me about the conversation that Brian and I had. Law was sitting on a rolley chair in front of me. "Celina-ya?" "I don't know my family history. I was sold to someone to be their slave when I was six. I didn't speak or even see my family after that." Law's eyes widened again, apparently I had a knack for surprising him.

"What were you assigned to do as your master's slave?" He was making some notes on the papers on his lap. This question was a lot harder to answer with the half-truth. "I was taught how to please men, and how to become a good wife one day." I was looking at the wall I knew my face had a bitter grimace on it. Law cleared his throat, "were you raped Celina-ya?" My face whipped around to his "how exactly is this pertinent? This has nothing to do with my health." Law wrote something else down. "It matters because I need to know about your mental health as well as your physical health, if you were raped your mental health could be in question." I crossed my legs, "no Law I wasn't raped. I was a child and they wanted me to be an adult before anything happened. Also I was to be married to my owner when I became a woman, or when I flowered." When you started your menstrual cycle then?" Law asked making another note. "Yes" I confirmed. "How old were you when you first started your cycle?" I rolled my eyes at Law "I was 10." Law made another note, "then did you marry your owner then?" I sighed no thankfully it was determined that was too early for me to become his bride. They decided that I would be wed on my 14th birthday. Thankfully I was saved a week before the day of my wedding. My family saved me not the ones that sold me but the ones that I am going to go and see."

Law was just watching me and he waved his hand indicating I should continue. "Look I am not going to go into details but I know that I had a truly horrible future in store for me if I was married to that man. I knew that I would rather die than have that happen. The day before I had just eaten my devil fruit and thankfully my master didn't know yet. My room was located above the ocean. I jumped out of the window, I expected to die not knowing that what I ate was even a devil fruit. I just thought the impact of hitting the water from my tower window would kill me but it didn't. Then Tiny was there and he was telling me to keep my head up and out of the water. He was saying that there was a ship just ahead. I just had to swim a little bit and then I would be saved. He was right the crew on the ship fished me out and adopted me like I was a part of their family. I lived with them for some time until it was determined that it was too dangerous, after all my master might still be looking for me."

Law made another note on that stupid paper. "How many sexual encounters have you had?" I blushed and glared at Law. "Answer the question Celina-ya." "None" I said still glaring at him. "Don't lie to me Celina-ya, I will not put up with lies." I stood up from the bed. "I am not lying to me sexual encounters mean sex. I am still a virgin. You ass!" I went to storm out of the room but his hand grabbed my arm. He was pushing me back on the bed. "What about what Ann said about Ty?" I glared at him but he still had his arms on my shoulders and was standing in between my legs I could feel his body pushing against mine. "She was mistaken Ty and I shared some passionate kisses but that was it. I wasn't ready I am still a virgin Doctor. I still have my hymen if you need proof." I bitterly said, an odd look passed over Law's face. He removed his hands and asked "do you have any disease's, allergies, or symptoms that you are aware of?" "No" I answered. He removed the blood pressure cuff from the wall and wrapped it around my arm. While doing that he listened to my lungs and my heart. He then explained that I needed to give myself breast examinations and to look for lumps.

I nodded and walked out not even looking at him. He was such an asshole. I still had plenty of time before dinner. I didn't want to be around Law anymore so I went to the one place I didn't think he would look for me- his bedroom. I pulled the covers of his bed over my head and thought about my boys and how much I missed them. I comforted myself at the thought of their reactions to Law and how he treated me. Before I knew it my eyes were getting heavy and I was really quite comfortable and warm. Even if Law is an ass at least he is a good smelling one. The blankets that surrounded me were covered in the scent of his body wash. The manly smell was giving me a great sense of being protected. I fell asleep with my head on Law's pillow.

I felt something touching me but I didn't want to open my eyes I was way too comfortable. It was rubbing my calf and working its way up my leg to my thigh. It was a nice feeling, I moaned a little and stretched my toes when I felt the same thing happening to my other leg. That was when I realized I could feel the fingers and my eyes shot open. I looked up to see whose hands were touching me. Law was looking down at me his hat was off and his hair was messy.

I reached up and ran my fingers through his hair. It was incredibly soft. His face was getting closer and closer to mine. Law leaned forward and pressed his lips onto mine. He then baked away, I knotted my fingers in his hair slamming him down on the bed, I was shocked at my behavior but when I saw him looking back up at me with that sexy smirk of his I realized that I just didn't care. I roughly kissed him, he grabbed me and pulled me down on him. His hands were rubbing my back and then cupping my ass. He gave it a spank and then flipped is over so he was on top.

I could feel his thick arousal against my core. I moaned when he moved and it created a delicious friction. He kissed me it was intense and amazing my skin was on fire and I was craving his touch. He nibbled down the side of my neck sucking and biting. He pulled my shirt up so it was blocking my eyes. I felt him slip his fingers under m bra and then I heard a ripping noise and felt the air on my exposed nipples. He had ripped my bra in half. Then his mouth was on me. He was biting, licking, and sucking. I moaned again my hands grabbed my hair. How could he make me feel this good?

Law's point of view:

Celina was incredibly interesting. When she came to the infirmary she was plainly dressed. I was shocked at how innocent and cute she looked. I was even more surprised at my bodies reaction to her. I was imagining making her say and even more do dirty stuff. I reigned myself in and tried to be as professional as possible. Hoping that she wouldn't notice the way my eyes seemed glued to her thighs when she crossed her legs or how I followed the path her fingers made when she toyed with her braid. I didn't know about her being a slave though. What did she mean about being taught to please men? I knew that she had hedged away from the truth and I was determined to get it all out of her at another time. I wanted to get back on base with the physical.

That was when she said that she was a virgin and she said that she had proof was that an offer to? What? Sleep with her? Look at her? Examine her as a patient? There has not been to many times in life where I didn't know how to respond to something but this was one of those times. I ended up just conducting the physical like I normally would. Celina left quickly, she was upset. I shrugged it off I needed to know everything I could in order to protect my crew. I sighed I should probably at least check on her though to make sure she is emotionally stable.

I left my infirmary and began looking for Celina. I checked the kitchen first wondering if she was getting an early start on the dinner preparations. She wasn't there, I frowned as I walked to the place I knew that she must be. When I arrived outside of the room I heard some heavy breathing and I saw red I slammed open the door and saw Penguin. He was naked and sitting on his bed, alone. He grabbed a blanket and covered himself. "Captain?" He was blushing furiously having been caught in something that we all do but don't discuss. I was pissed not at Penguin but at Celina for embarrassing me like this, and for embarrassing my crew. "Penguin-ya, I needed to find Celina-ya and I thought she would have been in here. Since she isn't I will be going." I turned and slammed the door shut behind me.

I checked the crew's bathroom and even their rooms but I knocked first everyone told me the same story that they haven't seen her since lunch. I was starting to become frantic. Was there some way that she was able to use her powers to escape the sub without causing a leak anywhere? I checked all the storage rooms. I checked the infirmary and the operating room. I opened my office and hoped that she would be in here, I looked around dismayed that I didn't see her. I then noticed that the door to my bedroom was open. Maybe she was taking a bath? I opened the door to the bedroom up and received another shock Celina was in my bed.

She was sound asleep I walked over to her half of me wanted to punish her for making me look so foolish. Then she moaned, the moan causing my body to come to life. She wiggled on my bed and that caused her shirt to go up and her shorts to go further down her waist. My eyes followed the curve of her waist down to her hip. I took another step closer to her. She moaned again and wiggled once more. I throbbed in response to her moan. How were just her noises making me this turned on? She grabbed her hair and flung a leg out, her chest was heaving. The dream that she was having was definitely not a nightmare. It was a good dream apparently a very good dream. I grabbed the leg that she had kicked out. I rubbed my hands over her foot up her calf and stopped when I got to her knee. At this point, I looked over at Celina. She was still asleep, I looked at the leg I was holding. I wanted to let my hand keep rising up her thigh and then over her hip. I won't though not without her permission. My mind replayed the words that she said earlier to me "if you need proof." I smirked as I set her leg back down. I kicked my shoes off and climbed in the bed. I simply laid down next to Celina when I felt her body turn towards me. She gravitated toward me snuggling into my chest and throwing a leg over mine. When she was pressed as close as she could be without actually being on top of me she sighed.

I glanced at her face and saw that she was still asleep and had slept through the whole thing. My arm that was underneath of her I raised it and placed it on her hip. "Celina-ya I didn't know that you were a cuddler. I am flattered that you choose to cuddle me though." I said and smirked when I felt her body stiffen. She was awake. She slowly raised her head up it was still light enough for me to see the perfect blush on her face. She scooted away from me very quickly. "Sorry Captain, I am a cuddler. I just didn't know that you would get in bed with me when you found me." She said looking away from me a she climbed out of bed. I laughed "well Celina-ya you seemed to be having a very interesting dream and I wanted to see if I laid here next to you maybe I could see what it was about, or perhaps even fall asleep and be in your dream with you. It seemed like quite the fun time."

She didn't turn around to look at me. "I was dreaming about getting a massage it was nice. You could probably use a massage too Captain or at least a good night sleep, you always seem so stressed. I better start preparing dinner now." With that she was gone. I was frowning after her. Getting a massage my ass, that was a sex dream if I had ever heard one. I was determined to find out who it was about. I also needed to find out the rest of Celina' past. I looked up at the ceiling and I heard the sound of her moan run through my mind again and I shuttered and tried to rein in my desire.

Celina's point of view:

Law the ass hat that he is climbed in bed with me. I woke up with my head on his freaking chest, right after I just got done having a sex dream about him. I leaned my blushing face against the cool wall of the hallway trying to get my wits about me when I heard someone call my name. "Celina" I turned to look and saw Shachi running my way. "Can I please borrow some clothes?" He asked I deadpanned, he sighed at the look on my face. "I lost to Penguin now I have to sing Man I Feel Like a Woman in front of the crew tonight in girl clothes. Well you're the only girl on the ship so." I started laughing. "Who chose the song?" I asked still chuckling. Shachi frowned at me "Anthony did" he replied. "He has good taste that is one of my favorite songs. I hope you do a good job. Yes, you can borrow my clothes my bags are in Law's office. I need to start preparing Brian a fancy dinner, but feel free to look through them yourself and see if I have anything that will fit you."

I didn't want to face Law again so soon so I gave Shachi free rein to look himself. I really wasn't sure if anything I had would fit him. I looked through my small recipe book that I had grabbed from my bag before leaving Law's office. It was all pretty standard stuff. I sighed stupid Brian wanting a fancy dinner anyway. I settled on a stuffed crab recipe that I was confident with. I began making my stuffing. Like always when I get lost in what I am doing I start singing. I apparently was inspired by Shachi so I sang Shania Twain's Whose Bed Have your Boots Been Under. " _Whose bed have your boots been under? And whose heart did you steal I wonder? This time did it feel like thunder baby? Whose bed_ have your _boots been under?"_ I felt my body start dancing the moves I remembered from the bar. My hips started to sway and I dipped and shimmied. All while still cooking. _"Don't look so lonely. Don't act so blue. I know I am not the only girl you run to. I know about Lolita, your little Spanish flame."_ I heard a whistle and turned and saw that an audience.

Bepo, Penguin, and the brothers Anthony and Cameron were all watching me. I raised my eyebrow. I gave a small bow and they all cheered. I laughed "are you cheering me or my dance moves?" I noticed that poor Penguin had a nose bleed. I grabbed a paper towel I handed it to him. Bepo answered for everyone. "I like it when you sing you seem so happy, you get a smile on your face and your scent becomes sweeter." "Really? I didn't know that." I grabbed Cameron's hand and put his other on my waist and started dancing. I started singing again " _Any man of mine better be proud of me. Even when I'm ugly he still better love me and I can be late for a date that's fine. But he better be on time. Any man of mine'll say it fits just right when last year's dress is just a little too tight. And anything I do or say_ _better be okay when I have a bad hair day."_ I spun him around and he did the same for me. He was a pretty good dancer. He kept up with me. _"And if I change my mind a couple million times I wanna hear him say Yeah, yeah, yeah, I like it that way. Any man of mine better walk the line. Better show me a_ _teasin squeezing kinda time. I need a man who knows, how the story goes. He's gotta be a heartbeatin fine treatin' breathtakin' earthquakin' kind. Any man of mine."_ Cameron dipped me.

I laughed "please don't drop me." Cameron pulled be back up "I would never drop a lady and certainly not my dance partner. I have never heard that song it's fun." "Shania Twain she is amazing it's called Any Man of Mine. I love most of her songs." I said leaning against the counter and fanning my face the kitchen had become quite warm with the oven going. I continued on "you are a really great dancer that was a lot of fun. When we land on an island I would like to dance with you in a place where I could really see all your moves." Cameron gave me a grin, "how could I say no to a pretty little thing like you?" I stirred my sauce, "will one of you get everyone else? Dinner is done." "That isn't necessary Celina-ya" I looked over my shoulder and saw Law, Shachi, and Brian all standing there.

Law was looking grumpier then usual but the odd thing so was Penguin. Anthony was looking at his brother and then at over at Law. I rolled my eyes men they are so juvenile. "I will bring the food out." Thankfully all the men left. I sighed can't we have one meal without any drama? I served up everything and brought it out to the table. We all ate in silence. Thankfully Brian didn't have any smart ass comments about my food. I missed Tiny he liked to eat crabs like they were his favorite candy. It was the only food that I could cook and have him eat. "Celina do you think a female bear would dance with me?" I looked up and saw a thoughtful looking Bepo. I looked over at Law who just looked back at me waiting for my response.

"If any female bear wouldn't want to dance with you then she is obviously crazy. I know if I was a female bear, I wouldn't stop dancing with you Bepo." He gave me a sweet smile happy with my answer. I looked back at Law he also gave me a smile. I felt my mouth fall open. It was unbelievably sexy when he smiled like that. I hurried and looked away so that he wouldn't see my blush. My dream coming to the front of my mind. Penguin tapped me on the shoulder I looked up at him, my face a giant question mark. "this is fantastic, watch out I might have a new favorite soon." I smiled at him "thanks I am glad that you like it."

After dinner I hurriedly put the dishes in the sink and rushed back into the common room, not wanting to miss Shachi's performance. I was shocked to see what he was wearing. He was dressed in my favorite teal skirt. It was already short on me so it was dangerously short on him. He had one of my bras on it was purple with black lace on it. He wasn't wearing a shirt. The crew were all looking at me instead of him. How could they look away? He looked ridiculous, I whistled at him "ya baby shake your money maker." Shachi shimmied his bra clad chest. "Start the song I screamed." He sighed "don't be pushy, I am going to do a terrible version of girls just want to have fun because I lost the great, wonderful, and awesome Penguin. He did in fact want me to say that. Here we go" _"I'm goin out tonight, I'm feeling all right. Gonna let it all hang out, Wanna make some noise, really raise my voice, I wanna scream and shout! Ah no inhibitions. Make no conditions. Get a little out outta line, I aint gonna act politically correct I only wanna have a good time. The best thing about bein a woman is the prerogative to have a little fun and oh oh oh go totally crazy. Forget I'm a lady men shirt short skirts oh oh oh really go wild,_ yeah doin it _in style."_ While Shachi was singing, which was terrible he was dancing and he was very clumsy. It was a lot of fun I laughed and sang along. I was surprised when I felt my hand grabbed and found myself dancing with Penguin.

He was an okay dancer. He wasn't as good as Cameron but he obviously wasn't as bad as Shachi. I let him spin me around as Shachi sang the chorus. Penguin leaned closer to me and said "has nothing on you, you have one of the most beautiful voices I have ever heard." I shrugged it off and said "you really must not have heard a lot of singers." Shachi finished the song with a bow. He walked over to me and grabbed my hand and placed it on his boob on my bra and then yelled "how dare you?! I am a lady." This caused everyone to laugh. "Where do you want me to put your clothes?" I looked at the bra, Shachi was sweating, it would have to be washed. "just put them on top of my bag and I will take care of it. Thanks"

I went back to the kitchen and quickly finished up the dishes humming the entire time I did so. I then wandered into Law's office and noticed that he wasn't in here. I shrugged. I can't believe this is my first night in the sub. I wondered if every day was going to be this hectic. I would be dead by the first week. I walked over to the window and laid my head on it. Tiny's eye came into few. It winked at me I smiled and winked back. I patted the glass and got up washed my bra and skirt in the bathroom sink. I hung them on the shower stall.

I placed the clothes I would wear the most frequently in the drawer that Law provided for me. I changed into my pajamas which consisted of a really long t shirt and some booty shorts. I laid my head on the sofa. Law had thoughtfully left me a pillow and I had brought my own blanket. The pillow made me think of him. I wondered how many different women had Law been with. I shook my head that wasn't my business. He was my captain for the time being. I shouldn't care if he slept with 1 or 100 girls. I closed my eyes and slept thankfully without any dreams.

Law point of view:

I was working in the infirmary after Shachi's performance. I sniggered again at how ridiculous he looked. I walked in on him trying on clothes out of Celina's bag. He quickly explained that he had her permission and why he was doing what he was doing. I helped him sort through the mostly too small clothes. He pulled out the bra. My eyes glued in on it and imagined what it would look like to just see Celina wearing that laying on my bed looking up at me. Shachi interrupted my thoughts when he tried the bra on the fantasy was instantly dashed.

I had then walked into the kitchen to see when dinner would be ready and I noticed that the majority of the crew were already inside. I also saw that Celina was dancing with Cameron. She had a big grin on her face and she was singing about a man of hers. I stopped and listened to the song it was utter nonsense. No man would act like that the woman in the song was a hypocrite. Celina was sure enjoying singing and dancing with Cameron. It was amazing how fast the crew took to her. Everything that she has prepared so far has been incredible. He needed to keep her on the crew. What could he do to convince her to stay?

I walked into the office and saw Celina asleep on the couch. I wanted to pick her up and move her into my bed, but I didn't think I could handle the temptation that her body held for me. I didn't want to scare her away from the crew by making a stupid mistake. I would overcome my lust for her to make sure that she stays on the crew. I walked into the bathroom I needed a little "me" time. I have needed some time ever since I heard that frustrating girl moan. I opened the shower curtain and got a face full of bra. I glared at it half tempted to rip it apart. I just placed it in the sink.

When I was finished I hung the bra back up and quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of Celina and Penguin being intimate with each other while Shachi who was still wearing the bra was singing in the background. It was a terrible nightmare thankfully I quickly woke up from it and I was able to fall back asleep this time without any dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece.

Celina's point of view:

I woke up bright and early. I looked over to the door that separated Law's bedroom and office. It was firmly closed, I hoped that he was still asleep. The bags under his eyes would make me assume that he didn't get a lot of sleep though. I would have to go through his room to get to the bathroom. I really had to pee, but is it worth the wrath of a pissed of Law? I hesitated but my bladder made the decision for me. I carefully opened the door, thankfully it didn't make a noise. I looked over and saw Law his back was to me thankfully. I closed the door behind me and began tiptoeing to the bathroom. Law rolled suddenly and I froze. He threw off his blanket and was now laying on his back.

I was I awe. Law didn't sleep with a shirt on, and he had lovely tattoos. I felt my eyes wonder of every line of the ink that was permanently inked on to his skin. I started at the lines that touched the color bones and followed them down to the top of a heart. I paused at the smiley face in the middle. My eyes then kept going down until they reached the bottom point. It rested low on his stomach. His abs were really defined and I was looking at them tracing in my mind the definition of the muscle until I arrived at the hem of his pajama pants. My eyes paused there momentarily then I wrenched them away to look up at Law's face. To my horror he was now awake.

"Don't mind me Celina-ya you seemed to be enjoying the view." I willed myself not to blush. "I was trying not to wake you. I wanted to get ready for the day. I noticed that you rolled over and I was waiting to make sure that you were in a deep sleep." I defended myself, "really?" He said smirking "I didn't know that you could tell someone was in a deep sleep my looking at their abdominal muscles." Damn I thought caught red handed. "Your right I was looking at you; you are a very attractive person. I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. It is wrong to look at someone when they are unaware like that. I will leave you alone now, sorry if I woke you up." I walked into the bathroom and relived myself. I brushed my teeth and then hopped in the shower. I am guilty of singing in the shower. I do it all the time. This morning no song came to my head. I just kept thinking of Law shirtless in that bed.

Law's point of view:

She was sorry for looking at me? But I was attractive enough to be looked at? This woman is driving me crazy. She is the most unpredictable person I have ever encountered. She is confident enough to flirt outrageously with the crew but then apologizes when she is caught checking me out. I sat up in bed and smirked when I heard the shower start going. I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep so I might as well do something that is a little unpredictable myself. I held out my hand "room" I transported myself into the now steamy bathroom. I walked over and opened the curtain. Celina jumped back in shock her hands were on her sudsy hair. I let my eyes travel. I started ay her creamy shoulders letting my eyes roam over the dips in her collar bones. I focused on her breasts they were perfect. They were large and they had perky pink nipples. I made my eyes continue downwards over her ribs and her trim waist. I let my eyes wonder over the curve of her hip. Before I was able to look at the price she crossed her legs and covered herself.

"Get out!" She screamed, I smirked back at her. "I am sorry Celina-ya but you are an attractive person and this makes us even. She threw her soap at me. I caught it, "I would be happy to wash your back Celina-ya all you have to do is ask." She grabbed the curtain and pulled it closed. "No thank you Law. Now that we are even will you please leave?" I smirked at the closed curtain I opened it enough to hand back the soap. I transported myself to the bedroom again.

Celina's point of view:

What an ass I thought. I was embarrassed that I was just peeked at. If he thought, we were even there was no way in hell. It was a lot to look at me naked then me just to peek at him with his shirt off. I wondered how I could get even. I smiled at myself. I figured out what I could do. I had happened to notice that Law thought my body was attractive, something that his pajama pants did nothing to hide. I hurriedly got dressed and applied some basic makeup for the day. I was wearing a pretty but very low cut yellow shirt. I made sure to wear a black bra underneath. This bra was my favorite it really gave me some nice looking cleavage. I put on my shortest shorts that I had. I looked in the mirror not too shabby I thought. The shirt if I bent over even in the slightest you saw the top of my breasts and my bra. My shorts showed off my long legs.

I brewed a fresh pot of coffee and began preparing breakfast. It was very early so I don't the rest of the crew would be up for a while yet. I heard the kitchen door open. I smirked to myself before I glanced over my shoulder. It was Law, I frowned at him like I was still upset and looked back at what I was making. He walked up and got himself a cup of coffee. "What is for breakfast? Celina-ya" I rolled my eyes but he didn't see as he was to the side of me. "French toast" I replied not turning around. "Celina-ya I believed I informed you that I don't like bread." Law's voice had become menacing. I finally turned to look at him giving his first full view of my outfit. "Well I don't like it when people stare at me naked." I glared at him, instead of glaring back his eyes looked me up and down.

He stopped at my face. "I will not eat bread Celina-ya." I leaned against the counter and casually pushed my boobs out. "Fine Law I will make you a deal, if you never try to look at me inappropriately again I will make sure that your plate never has bread for your meal. I want to be comfortable while we are in company together." Law looked torn. I waited finally I heard "Celina-ya I wanted to make us even this morning. You looked at me earlier so then I looked at you. I will not look at you again, unless you want me to." He gave me a smirk this time I let him see the eye roll I gave him. "I really don't think that will happen Captain." I said. Then there was a loud noise of metal scraping and I was thrown at Law.

I looked up at him. He was holding on to me and waiting then we heard Bepo's voice over the sound system. "ALL HANDS TO YOUR POSITIONS WE HAVE HAD A MECHANICAL FAILURE. ARE ENGINES ARE NOT RESPONDING AND WE APPEAR TO BE TAKING ON WATER." I rushed over to the stove and shut everything off. The food had been thrown to the floor. I hurriedly cleaned it up. I didn't want anyone to fall. Law and transported as soon as he heard Bepo's voice. I ran to the storage room and climbed the ladder going to a place I wasn't sure if I was allowed in. The navigation room was a small room located in the lowest room of the sub. It was only a fraction of the size of any of the other floor. I noticed that there were very large windows that made up the entire front half. The sides windows were much smaller, so this is what Penguin meant when he said that the windows in here were quite the chore. I noticed the door on the other side of the room must hold the engines and all the inner workings of the submarine. There were members of the crew rushing in and out. I saw Penguin on a den den musi saying. "The entire system is down; we need more power."

Bepo was pointing to a screen on the screen there was a light flashing red. I walked over and looked. Law grabbed my arm. "Room" he said and then we were transported to the storage room to the left of the crew's bathroom. I noticed that a big steel divider was coming down blocking this room off from the rest of the rooms. Law opened the door and water rushed into the hallway. Law immediately slumped over. I used my power to make it so that he was able to stand. He looked at me. I didn't say anything I was too busy concentrating. He grabbed my arm and said "Celina-ya I need you to keep the water from coming in. Our engines failed and we ended up crashing into a rock. We need you to keep us from sinking until we can get to the surface." I nodded still concentrating. "Okay leave, I don't want to use all my power on you. Hurry the divider is now closed completely so transport out of here." Law didn't need telling twice. I opened the door to the crew's bathroom to let some of the water which was now up to my knees go down the drain in the bathroom. I entered the storage room. I saw a whole that was roughly the size of my head.

It was just pouring in water gallons of it. I used my devil fruit power to make the water in the ocean flow over the whole. Like it wasn't even there, I had to increase the speed of the water to keep it from coming inside. I could feel it taxing me. I wasn't sure how long I would be able to keep this up for. Thankfully it was a pretty small whole. Just then the wall split apart and more water rushed in. The outside of the sub must have been damaged pretty badly and is not able to put up with the oceans pressure. I started directly more water to flow in an opposite way then inside the ship. I was soaked with the cold water and this was the first time it didn't feel welcoming. It felt like death the death of my friends. I knew I wouldn't be able to save all of them if we completely sank at this deep. I don't know if I would be able to save any of them. I pushed harder against the water. "Princess!" I heard Tiny yell. "Tiny" I screamed "can you help us get to the surface?" "I will try Princess" he responded. I felt the sub move. It raised a tiny bit and then sank back down to where we originally were. Boom another whole burst open this one was on the other side of the room. I was starting to get scared. I pushed the water even further. I made a current that pushed down hard and fast on this side of the sub. I pushed it under us and made it push us back up.

It was very slow going and I was feeling my power ebbing fast. My face was hot and wet my body was telling me that it needed to throw up. "Tiny how far away are we from the surface?" I screamed my voice sounded wet and had a rough quality to it. "STOP IT PRINCESS OR YOU WILL DIE!" He shouted back at me. I ignored this and pushed again. I at some point had fallen to my knees and the water was even with my chin. I was gasping for air. We have to be close we are almost there. I kept pushing then the water was over my nose. I stood up and coughed. No matter how hard I was pushing the water was still managing to get in. "Tiny please how far are we?" "Princess I will get help. Hold on it will just be a little further." I used that as a mantra in my mind just a little further. I felt my breathing becoming quick and shallow. My eyes were open but they might as well not have been my vision was gone.

I could taste my blood I knew that my body would be collapsing on me soon. If only I were stronger then we wouldn't have this issue. I hoped that I at least got them close enough to the surface where they would all be okay. Bepo's face ran through my mind. I gritted my teeth and pushed. I couldn't hear anything anymore then the own frantic beating of my heart. I saw Penguin smiling at me and blushing gave me one more push. The water was up to my ribs now. I was starting to get dizzy. I saw Law in my mind and then the rest of the crew standing behind him and smiling. I gritted my teeth and screamed as I put my all into one final push. I felt my body stop obeying my commands. I fell into the water and started convulsing.

Penguins point of view:

I was yelling at Shachi to get in here. I had found the problem there was an electrical shortage a fuse had blown causing the engine to fail. When the first engine failed it caused the backup engines to take up the slack one had thrown a rod causing it to fail. This left our last one the soul source of power causing it to overheat. Shachi was an electrical wizard. I was working on the one that had thrown the rod. It looked like the entire engine had seized making it basically useless. The one that was overheated I heard the hum of a motor and grinned the two wonder boys Anthony and Cameron were able to get or overheard one going again. It wouldn't last long, not on its own. I heard the hum increase and saw that Shachi had gotten the first one up and going.

I rubbed my hand through my hair the two of those were just going to have to hold us until we were able to replace most of the parts for this one. I went to give the report to Law. He thanked me and asked me to get Celina. He said the divider was down. He said that they would raise it so hurry and get her and then they could lower it again, as they were almost at the surface now. When I reached the divider I pounded on it hoping that Celina could hear me and now I was coming and be ready to book it. "I am here Captain raise it up." I said into my den den mushi. As soon as the door started raising up water came and soaked my feet then my shins. Then it got up to my hips. I ducked under the divider worried about how high the water level was.

I looked around for Celina and I didn't see her. "Celina" I yelled. No response I walked further into the storage room and saw blood in the water and Celina floating upside down. Then I remembered what she told me before " _if I go beyond my ability like for example if I tried to destroy a whole town. My body would shut down; I would probably knock myself unconscious. An overload to my system you could say."_ I rushed over to her and picked her up. I carried her out of the storage room and away from the divider. I pulled the den den musi out of my pocket. "Captain!" I yelled. "Celina is hurt bad; she needs medical assistance asap. We are out close the divider. I will be on the way to the infirmary with her." I hung up and ran. I couldn't feel her breathing. Law was already there he must have transported. He grabbed her from my arms, Penguin get the breathing equipment hurry. I grabbed it and watched as Law did CPR. He counted to three while pushing and then breathed into Celina's mouth. There was nothing so he did again.

"One, two, three" he blew in her mouth again. This time she moved. Law stepped back and she coughed up water, and blood. Then her body started shaking. Law yelled "She's convulsing grab her." I grabbed her legs and held them down. Law gave her a shot and she stopped moving. He put a breathing mask on her. Law sat down and rubbed his face. He looked at the blood on the floor and then back at Celina. "What happened?" He asked I explained what Celina had told me about her powers Law was frowning. "I didn't know that." He said he glared down at the now sleeping Celina. "She should have told me that what I was asking was putting her in danger." I sat down too, "I don't think she would have cared Captain, I think she would have tried to help us anyway. Even if it killed her. She is crew" I said.

Law looked up at me. "I think that, you think that but Celina-ya herself doesn't. We need to convince her to stay no matter what." Law said looking back down at Celina. I looked at her too, her beautiful face was way too pale. I nodded "she is family" I said.

Celina's point of view.

I woke up stiff. It was like the day after a really intense workout and you can't move. I attempted to sit up but soon gave up when the room began to spin. I looked around the room from the bed I was in. I was in the infirmary. Someone must have found me in time. Thank goodness, I didn't want to die. I still had people to kill and I had to meet up with my family. I looked at the door when it opened and attempted a smile when Penguin walked in. He rushed over seeing that I was awake. "You slept for two days" he informed me. Well that explained my stiffness. I went to speak but nothing but a croak came out. I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Is everyone okay?" Penguin nodded, "ya we are all just worried about you. Captain will be glad that your awake. He wants to have a talk with you." I sighed that sounded ominous, I raised my eyebrow in question. Penguin shrugged "I think he just wanted to know more about your powers. It really upset him that you were hurt because of his command." I looked up at Penguin and shook my head. "That's stupid it wasn't because of his command, it's because I am not strong enough yet. I need to keep training. If I was stronger I would have been able to handle that with no problem." Penguin touched my leg, "its thanks to you that we are alive right now at all. Tiny told us what you did how you kept most of the water from coming in and bringing up the sub practically to the surface by yourself." My head was starting to ache. "You spoke to Tiny?" I asked, "well not me personally. Tiny told Bepo who told the crew. We all want to have a party in your honor. To the female crewmate." Penguin said pumping his fist in the air.

"I am not crew; I am a guest." I said slowly "I have a mission that I must complete and I won't be able to do it if I am a member of this crew." Penguin was giving me puppy dog eyes I sweat dropped at him. "Ah Celina-ya your awake. How are you feeling?" Law asked as he approached the bed. I gave him a smile, "I have been better Doc what can I say?" "Celina-ya are you ever going to decide what you want to call me?" The pounding in my head increased. Law continued "You have called me Captain, Law, and Doctor. I wonder if you are ever going to stick with one?" I closed my eyes and said "I will call you whatever you want if you get me something for the paid pounding through my skull." I heard some movement and then a monitor beeping and then there was a warm feeling spreading throughout my body. Ahh the relief as the pounding subsided was wonderful. I opened my eyes and discovered that Penguin was now gone. "Thanks Doctor, that is some good stuff just what I needed." Law shook his head "from now on you only are allowed to call me Law. Do you understand that Celina-ya?" He touched my face gently and cupped my cheek. I nodded, he smiled back in return. "Good. Come on get up we are going to get you cleaned up and then to a more comfortable bed." Law lifted me bridal style and I held on while he teleported us to his bathroom. He set me down and instructed me to sit on the toilet. He ran a bath for me he removed my hospital gown. I was naked under that; he had probably removed my clothes too. He picked me up and carefully set me down in the hot water.

I was just covering myself in shock at what was happening. I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so I thanked him. Law shrugged it off and turned on the shower. He sprayed my hair and turned it off again. He picked up my shampoo and washed my hair I was sitting very stiffly just covering myself while he did this. "I really appreciate this Cap, um Law but I can do this." I gestured up to my head. Law stood up and grabbed a couple of rags and handed one to me. It was a nice big one. I covered up with it. The smaller one he held on to. "Celina-ya I just gave you a big dose of pain medication. I want to move you to a more comfortable bed so you can sleep better and continue to heal but, you need to be clean before I allow you to sleep in my bed. This paid medication causes drowsiness and I would be worried about you falling asleep if you were in here by yourself."

I was getting sleepy, I was so warm from the bathwater and Law's hands in my hair felt so great that I just relaxed and let him wash my hair He rinsed the shampoo out and applied some conditioner. He then wetted the rag that he still had in the bathwater and put some of my cinnamon orange body wash onto the rag. He lifted up one of my legs. He began washing my foot and I sighed I was becoming too relaxed. "Mmm" I moaned stretching out the leg that was in his grasp. Not even noticing Law stop washing. "this is kinda like my dream" I said and then giggled but there was no bathtub. Law was washing my leg and got to my upper thigh. I wanted him to go further and was disappointed when he picked up my other leg and began to wash that foot. When he finished my legs he pushed me forward so he could wash my back I moaned again as the rag rubbed over my sore muscles. Law let me lean back again and then started washing my arms and then rubbed the rag over my stomach. He rinsed the conditioner out of my hair. "Wash the rest of yourself" he said and turned around so his back was to me. I finished washing. Then I stood up the water sloshed and sloshed and I giggled this was some crazy stuff Law turned around and saw a totally naked me not covering up at all just standing there. "This is like last time. When is it my turn to see you naked?" I asked as I went to climb out of the tub I tripped and Law caught me. Which of course soaked everything that he was wearing. "Well now your all wet you can get naked with me and I will look at your tattoo some more."

Law didn't say anything he wasn't even looking at me as he carried me into his bedroom. He put me down and went back into the bathroom and got a towel. He threw it at me "cover up Celina-ya." I frowned but wrapped the towel around me. Law got another towel and dried my hair. He took off his shirt and I walked over and touched his tattoo Law was staring at me. I traced the outline of the heart with my finger and felt Law shiver. "You must be cold?!" I took my towel off and wrapped it around him. I rubbed it up and down his arms. Law grabbed my arms and sat me on the bed, he went to his dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers and threw them at me "put these on." He grabbed a pair of his pajama pants and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door behind him. I pulled the shirt on over my head it went down to my thighs. I didn't want to wear Law's boxers I put them back in the drawer and went to get my own on. But the bathroom door opened and Law asked where I was going. I pointed to the office

He pointed to his bed "get in Celina-ya." I walked over and climbed under the covers and snuggled into a pillow. Law got in beside me, I scooted over till I was pushed up against him. "Celina-ya please stay over on the other side." He said and then reached over and turned the light off. The room went dark but I didn't scoot over. Law sighed "Celina-ya move." I pushed myself closer to him. "I told you I like to cuddle. Just let me cuddle you Law. You are so warm and you smell so good." I sighed against his neck and he shivered again. "Look your cold here" I pulled the blankets up over both of us and snuggled in even closer. "There that should be better Law." "Celina-ya tell me about your dream." He said, I looked up to his face, I couldn't see anything because it was so dark. "Well it was about us in your bed and we were doing things." Law went quiet for a long time I thought he had fallen asleep until I heard him ask "what kind of things?" It had been long enough that I could see his face somewhat in the darkness. He was looking down at my face. I leaned on my arm and put my face close to his "thing like this" I said and then kissed him. It was all me Law didn't kiss me back at all after a few moments I stopped and pulled back. I laid down and then scooted away from him. I didn't want to cuddle anymore after not getting responded to. After scooting away and rolling on my side I finally caved into the drugs and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own One Piece. I do own Celina.

I know that this has been a slow buildup to everything and I apologize. I just didn't want anything to feel rushed. I really hope that I didn't disappoint or make Law seem OOC. The song that is mentioned is Martina Mcbride's My Baby Loves Me.

Law's point of view:

This infuriating woman didn't seem to notice or care about the effect that she was having on him. She was just standing there in the nude. Her beautiful body still wet. My eyes followed a droplet of water as it slid down the curve of her breast. I then watched it fall back into the tub that she was standing in. She was talking with me. Something about seeing me naked? I watched as she didn't lift her leg up high enough, which caused her to trip over the tub. I caught her before she hit the ground. I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. I was doing my best to avoid looking at her body. I was pretty successful, if Celina wasn't intoxicated on the medication that I had provided to her. I would be doing a lot more the just looking.

I sighed as I set her on the floor. I walked back into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I threw it at her "cover up Celina-ya" I ordered. She frowned but complied. I began undressing in front of my dresser. I was in a predicament I needed to have Celina under my watch as the pain medication made her act odd. I couldn't let her go around any of the crew like this who knows what could happen? I didn't want to have her in my bed though when she was acting so lusty. I already want her and I know that but I am doing my best to keep my distance so she will stay on my crew.

I tossed my soaked shirt in the hamper. Then I felt all the thoughts float out of my head as I saw Celina staring up at me. I felt all my lust come forth, part of me a very large part wanted to throw her down on the bed and have my way with her. She didn't help the situation as she traced my tattoo. Her fingertip was cold against my hot skin. I shuddered assuming I was cold she removed her wet towel from around her and rubbed my arms with it.

I grabbed her arms and forcibly sat her down on the bed. I wasn't quite able to make my eyes look away from her naked body. I turned and grabbed some clothes for her. I grabbed some dry clothes for me. I threw the clothes at her and then retreated to the bathroom to dress. I was throbbing with my need. I jumped into a cold shower for a few minutes. Thankfully that helped and I was able to dress. When I excited the bathroom I saw that Celina looked like she was leaving. I inquired where she was going she pointed at the office. I pointed at the bed. "Get in Celina-ya" I watched as she got under the blanket. I climbed in myself and she scooted over until her body was pressed against mine. I sighed as I felt her presence effect my body again. "Celina-ya move" she pressed her body into me more. Her face was pushed into the side of my neck. Her breasts were pushed into my arm. I could feel her warm breath tickle the side of my neck when she responded. "I told you I like to cuddle. Just let me cuddle you Law. You are so warm and you smell so good."

I shuddered her saying my name was almost as good as the sound of her moaning. She misconstrued the reason behind my shudder though as she said "look your cold, here" she pulled the blankets up higher onto us and pressed herself even closer to me. At this point she was just lying on top of me. I was struggling with my want. "That should be better, Law." She said as her head was laying in my chest. "Celina-ya tell me about your dream." I said I didn't know where it came from I was trying to control myself. This was the first time I have ever felt such desire for anything. I was astounded at how much I wanted to have this woman. I felt movement Celina had lifted her head off my chest, it was dark in the room and my eyes haven't adjusted yet. I wasn't able to see what she was doing.

I heard Celina's voice. "Well it was about us in your bed and we were doing things." My brain about exploded with all the possibilities. There were so many things that we could have been doing. What kind of things? Did I really want to know? I debated about it for some time in my head the pros and cons of knowing the things that occurred. I decided that there has never been a woman to interest me like Celina before. I was going to pursue it and when we had both had our fill and the fun was over we would stop be romantically inclined and then she would just be a part of the crew, because that is what I want. I always get what I want. I smirked at the ceiling that I was finally able to see. "What kind of things?" I asked not really expecting an answer. I expected Celina had fallen asleep by now. I noticed that when I looked down at her face though she was looking back up at me.

Celina leaned closer to me bringing her face in close. "Things like this." She whispered right before she kissed me. I clamped down on every instinct I had. They were all screaming at me to grab her and kiss her back and claim her as mine. That IS what she is, she is mine. I felt her lips leave mine. My hands gripped the sheets, struggling with the desire to not wrap them around her. Celina scooted away from me. As far as she could. My body noticed her absence of warmth immediately as the cool blankets pressed against me. My mind was in the middle of massive debate. One part was calling the other a bitch and a wimp telling it to buck up. The other part was explaining the Celina wasn't in her right mind she was under the influence of something. My mind finally agreed on one thing. Tomorrow when the drugs were no longer in the picture. I was going to claim what was mine. I will make her mine in bed and then I would make her part of the crew. I smirked and then she will never want to leave.

Celina's point of view:

I woke up I was warm and comfortable. I was really thirsty though. I moved my legs and I realized I wasn't wearing any underclothes, just a shirt. I sat up and opened my eyes and I saw that I was in Law's bed fear ran through me for a moment. My eyes closed in relief when I realized I didn't have any blank spots in my memory but as I replayed the previous night in my mind I was so embarrassed about how I acted. What was worse though was the fact that I had put actual emotion behind the kiss. I actually cared about Law, well it's a good thing he set me straight then. I looked over and saw that the creepy doctor was actually smirking in his sleep. I sniggered and then hurriedly covered my mouth so I wouldn't wake him. I tiptoed into the office. I remember Law requesting to call him Law. I decided that I wouldn't do that. I will call him Captain, maybe that will make him realize that last night was a mistake and that I so don't want to talk about it.

I pulled off the borrowed shirt and dresses in a very cute dress. I grabbed the heels too. Hell, I might have been rejected but that doesn't mean I can't look cute. When I look better I feel better, so I went all out. I styled my hair and I applied my makeup. I was thanking Tyler for packing me a mirror. I decided my normal makeup wouldn't do I needed something more. I pulled out my ruby red lipstick and applied it and blew myself a kiss. I looked good and truth be told I felt better too. Nothing a pretty black dress and some sexy lipstick can't fix. I left my hair down but curled the ends. Thankfully I woke up in plenty of time to get ready and still prepare breakfast.

I tied my apron around myself not wanting to dirty my pretty dress. I pulled my hair back too. I sighed and said out loud "your dumb, you got all dressed up and nowhere to go." I shrugged and brewed the coffee and prepared omelets. I smiled and then I started singing My Baby Loves Me. _"Don't need no copy of vogue magazine don't need to dress like no beauty queen. High heels or sneakers he don't give a damn. My baby loves me just the way that I am, my baby loves me just the way that I am. He never tells me I'm not good enough just gives me unconditional love. He loves me tender, he loves me mad, he loves me silly, and he loves me sad."_ I felt arms wrap around me and I froze. I was released, I turned and saw Shachi. He was crying hysterically. "Thank god that your awake we haven't eaten in three days!" Penguin opened the door and came in. He smiled at me. "How are you feeling?" I shrugged "I'm fine, have you really not eaten in three days?" Penguin glared at Shachi who was now hiding behind me. "No we ate, I prepared meals."

Shachi whispered in my ear "they were horrible, my dinner crawled off the plate." I laughed and hugged Penguin. "I am sure that they were fine." Penguin gave me an appreciative smile and Shachi frowned at me. "Penguin can you get me the sugar? It's all the way up on that top shelf." When Penguin's back was turned I gave Shachi some toast and some jam. "Now Shachi you get out and don't come back until breakfast is ready." Shachi grabbed the offered toast and ran. All of this had been behind Penguins back. He placed the sugar on the counter. I put a teaspoon full into my coffee and took a sip. I offered him a cup and he shook his head he was frowning at me. I knew that he would eventually come out with whatever was bothering him.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Penguin was looking down at my heels. "I just want to be tall like everyone else on the crew" I said. He frowned at me, I sighed "I wanted to feel pretty. Being sick does that to a person." "You are always pretty." I looked up at Penguin was blushing but had a determined look on his face. "Celina when I found you, you weren't breathing it scared the hell out of me. I thought you were dead. The whole crew was worried about you. We were all worried for you." I hugged him "thank you for coming for me. If not for you and Law I might have died, and I can't die yet. I still have a lot left that I need to accomplish. I care about this crew too so I am sorry for worrying everyone." "We all have a surprise to show you later, the crew worked on it while you were recovering."

"Yes Celina-ya the crew worked hard on something for you." Law was glaring at me from the doorway. I looked back at him over Penguin's shoulder. He had walked in apparently during our hug. "Thank you Captain. That was very sweet of all the guys. Whatever it is I am sure that I will love it." When I said Captain Law's eyes had widened and then they lowered and were now glaring. Penguin was stull hugging me so I pulled back causing him to release me. I grabbed a cup and made Law a cup of coffee. "Here you go, Captain." Law was still glaring at me if anything the second time I had said captain had made the glare more intense.

"Um thank you for saving my life" I said the silence had started to become awkward. Law's glare had vanished, "as repayment you can become a member of my crew permanently. After all you appear to like calling me Captain, why not do it indefinitely?" I blanched, "Law you know we have an agreement. I will leave when we get to Bellsview." Law went back to glaring. "What happened to Captain?" He asked, "I am not crew, I call you Captain as a form of respect" I stated. He frowned at me but left without saying a word. I glowered back at the breakfast. I put Penguin to work having him take the plates out to the table. I followed with the food.

The entire crew was already seated when I arrived they all took a moment to appreciate my outfit. I had taken the apron off before I left the kitchen. I had also taken my hair out of its holder, so now it was curled over my chest. I sat in my spot daintily. The entire effect was ruined when Anthony let out a loud wolf whistle. I couldn't help it I laughed. Bepo was looking at me seriously in that cute way of his. "Celina if you were a female bear, you would be a very pretty one." He informed me, unsure of how to respond to that particular compliment. I just gave him a smile in return. "Did you know that we are going to land on an island? Is that why you are all dressed up?" Bepo asked, "no I didn't know we were anywhere near an island. That is so exciting! I can see Tiny! I better check what we need for food supplies too" I said mussing aloud. Penguin laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder, "that is my Celina, always thinking about others."

I felt my eyes wander at his comment. They wandered right over to the person whom I think the most about: Law. He was glaring at Penguin's hand on my shoulder, he was looking like he wanted to cut it off. I knew enough about Law's powers to realize that he could. I glowered why should he care, it's not up to him if Penguin touches me anyway. Not wanting there to be an issue though I leaned forward and let Penguin's hand slide off my shoulder. "This island takes two weeks for the log pose to set." Law stated "we will as always get our priorities done first. That way if there is any trouble we can leave in a hurry. Celina-ya go through the supplies and see what we need to restock. Then come and report to me, the crew will then present your surprise to you." I nodded exited at the thought of a surprise. I had no idea what it could be I tried racking my brain but nothing came to mind. I gathered up all the dirty dishes. I put back on my apron and washed them. I then went through everything writing what we would need as I went. I realized that we were still very well stocked. I threw some in some items that were not a need but more a want. I smiled at my list and imagined the desserts.

I opened the office door and was face to face with Law. I remembered the feeling of his lips pressed against mine. My cheeks heated up, and I quickly took a step back. Law smirked at me. He took a step back and made a welcoming motion into the room. I sighed and walked in. Law shut the door behind me. Then I was against the wall and Law's lips were pressed against mine hard. He pushed my body further into the wall. I gasped when he pressed against me just right. He used that to his advantage and pushed his tongue into my mouth. It was so dominating, and arousing. He tasted so good it was not a sweet taste, but it was still delicious. I moaned into his mouth.

He pulled back at smirked. "Celina-ya, what did I ask you to call me?" I was gone, everything was fogged by my lust I cleared my throat and tried to realize what he was asking me. When I finally realized it I smiled and leaned forward. I pressed my lips onto this time. "Law" I said. When I said his name he grabbed my butt and thrust his hips causing him to push harder into me. I moaned again, wanting more I wrapped my legs around his waist. My dress just got pushed up to my hips. My purple boy shorts were on display. Law hand was squeezing and caressing my butt. I wiggled against his arousal, it made him suck in his breath. He then was kissing me again. It was rough but it was amazing. I felt myself being pulled away from the wall. My eyes were closed and I was wrapped around Law.

My arms were around his head and my legs were around his waist. He carried me into the bedroom and then just fell on top of the bed. Pinning me beneath him. "Is this like your dream, Celina-ya?" He nibbled on my neck. He was making me pant for air, it was so hot in here. "Better than my dream." I replied and grabbed his hat and dropped it on to the floor. I ran my fingers through his hair. His hands were tracing my thighs. I was trembling under him. I wanted him and I had knowledge thanks to my past that I could put to use. I leaned forward and kissed Law again. He kissed me back wrapping his hands into my hair. I wrapped my leg around him and using my strength pushed him on to the bed. I climbed on top. I removed his shirt, and sat back and undid his belt. I stood up and took of my dress and he removed his pants and underwear. I unsnapped my bra and let if fall. Then I let my boy shorts fall. We just looked at each other. I let my eyes caress each muscle and then finally. I saw it Law was huge. I told myself not to be intimidated. I pushed him back down again and positioned myself just above him. Like I was instructed, I began to lower myself, but then Law's hands were there stopping me.

"What are you doing Celina-ya?" He asked he flipped me back over so he was on top again. He was looking at me face to face. I stared into those beautiful silver eyes. "I was going to, um you know have sex with you?" I was fidgeting my hands were covering my chest now. "Celina-ya you are a virgin; you wouldn't be ready for what you were about to do." I frowned "but that was the way I was taught" I said. Law sat up and walked away from me. "Is this some sick thing that you think you need to do?" He asked bitterly "I will not sleep with someone who thinks she is obligated to."

I felt the bitterness of my past well up inside of me. I was naked and vulnerable. Now I was being yelled at. My vision became blurry and it was difficult to see through the unshed tears. "No I didn't want to have sex with you because I felt obligated. If that was the way that I am then I would have had sex a long time ago. I was going to do that, where I was on top because I was trained that men like that. I was just attempting please you, because that is what I wanted to do." I stood up and grabbed my bra and my underwear. I slipped them both back on and pulled the dress over my head. Law grabbed it and ripped it in half.

He kissed me again and then leaned his forehead against mine. "That came out wrong, let's start over. I want to make you feel amazing this is your first time. I have a high bad to set Celina-ya." He kissed my cheeks and then laid me back down on the bed. I was nervous this time. Law took off my bar but then tied it around my hands. I wasn't able to move them. He then removed my panties with his teeth. This caused my breathing to quicken something I am sure that he heard. He then kissed me. I focused on the kiss. I was intent on it. Then it stopped and I realized that Law had blindfolded me. I wasn't able to see anything. I was nervous, and more than a little turned on. I felt Law kiss my neck. He made his way down he nibbled and bit my neck and my chest. He passed over my breasts not even touching them. This caused me to whimper, but he just continued nibbling and sucking. Then he was at my hip. I was breathing to loud to hear anything.

I felt Law's hand cup my left breast causing me to suffer violently. He caressed it and then pinched my nipple. He did the same with the other. His mouth was absent from my body. I then felt his mouth close around my nipple and bite it. I arched my body into his mouth.

Law held me down with one hand, the other was in between my legs. They were stroking around the center of my heat. I felt him rub my clit. I jerked in response to his touch. I could feel how wet I was becoming thanks to his movements. My breathing was getting shallower. He was increasing his speed while rubbing me. All my muscles were tensing but it wasn't enough I needed more. I arched my body into his hand. Law sucked on my nipple and bit it roughly at the same time plunging a finger deep into my core. I moaned and writhed against him. He held me still again. He rhythmically pumped his finger in and out of me until I was practically begging for more.

I could feel the bastards smirk; I wasn't able to see it but I could swear that he had one on his smug face. "Fuck me" I panted out. Law paused in his movements. Finally, this is it I thought and went to prepare myself. Then I felt an intense pleasure. Law was licking me. His tongue swirled around my clit and then he pushed it inside me. The pressure was building again. I was so close, and then he stopped. I let my body fall back on to the bed trying not to feel disappointed. Then Law pulled my legs apart and pushed his cock into my entrance. He went slowly. He was very large and it hurt. I felt like it was hurting more because he was going so slow. I wiggled and he stilled his breath came out in a gasp. I lifted my hips up in and angle and pulled with my legs slamming him inside me. I felt my skin tear the proof of my virginity gone.

Law didn't move he waited most of his weight resting on his hands. I wiggled again and he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. It was sore I waited but at he did it again there was something more. I arched my hips so he could go deeper and moaned when he hit a spot. Law moaned and increased speed. He flipped me around so I was on my knees. His hand rubbed my clit as his he thrust his cock inside me. He pounded me so hard that I wasn't able to stay on my knees he shoved me into the mattress. The pressure was building again this time much more rapidly I was so close. Law pulled me back onto my knees and rubbed my clit and kept pounding me harder. I screamed his name "Law please." He increased his speed more and I felt my release flow out of me.

Law kept pounding me. He grabbed my hips and then pushed even deeper and then he grunted my name "Celina-ya." He then laid down and pulled me next to him. He angled me so my head was on his chest. I willingly snuggled closer. We both fell into a sort of dose. Probably 30 minutes later we both woke up. Law picked me up and carried me into the shower.

He turned the water to hot and set me under the spray. He then went back into the bedroom. He came back to the bathroom a moment later. He climbed into the shower with me. He grabbed my body wash and began washing me. I watched his big tan hand slide up my arm. The tattoo death was mocking me a little. I moaned when his hand rubbed over breast. Law was smirking down at me. "You need a little time to heal Celina-ya." I blushed and grabbed his body wash. If he could wash me I could wash him. I soaped up both of my hands and I washed his arms and his neck. I took my time washing his chest. I was admiring the tattoo again. I also took my time washing his abs because they were lovely. I grabbed more soap making my hands really sudsy. I then grabbed Law's cock. It was hard and had been since he started washing my body.

Law stilled when I touched him, his eyes were on mine. He maintained eye contact with me as I rubbed my hand all the way down him and then back up. Marveling at how long and thick he was. I bit my lip and I watched Law's eyes leave mine and travel down to my lip. Then his lips were on mine. He was roughly kissing me. I was pushed up against the cold tile. I smirked at Law "what about time for healing?" He growled at me as he picked me up. He positioned himself at my entrance and I moaned. He pushed in. I moaned and panted as Law pounded me into the wall. His strength was amazing. I felt the wonderful pressure again. My body reacted on its own tightening against Law's cock. "Law!" I said as I came my entire body becoming lax. Law came when I did. He pulled out of me and stood me back up. He then continued to wash me and then himself.

We got out of the shower. I realized I was sore but not enough that I was going to die. Enough to know that walking was uncomfortable. I knew that I would just grin and bear it though because I wanted to see the surprise that Law was talking about earlier and I was hoping that Law would still let me go to town. If we arrived at a decent time. I looked over at the clock on the wall it was already time for me to start to prepare lunch. I sighed when I realized the crew was going to wonder why I wasn't wearing the same outfit I was earlier. Not knowing what Law wanted me to say I opted to not say anything. I got dressed and then sat on the couch waiting for Law who was getting dressed in the bedroom. He opened the door and said "let's go see your surprise." Law lead me to the storage room that I almost drowned in. I frowned at the door. He nodded to it indicating I should enter. I sighed and pulled it open but it wasn't the same storage room. It had been redesigned the room was now a pale lilac color. There was also an attached door that wasn't there before the crew was inside. "Surprise they all shouted at me."

Penguin rushed over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "Your own bedroom. Now you can put all your clothes in a dresser when we get you one at the next island. We will also have to get you a bed and some other furniture. Almost all of us worked on it while you were in the infirmary." "Do you like it?" Bepo asked he was twiddling his hands nervously. "I love it. Thank you." I hugged him. I hugged everyone else too except Brian who had walked out of the room. Penguin had glared at him the entire time he was walking. Cameron grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the door in the room. He opened it "look your own bathroom. Now you don't have to be worried about any of us boys trying to take a peek."

I laughed but I blushed a little and I looked over my shoulder at Law who was smirking again. The bathroom was a white tiled copy of Law's bathroom. I blushed harder as I looked at the shower so similar to the one I was just in.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own One Piece. I just want to apologize for my late update. I hope that everyone enjoys and as always this is rated M.

After getting a description from the guys about the effort they each put into creating my room for me. I went about to make them a great lunch and a little something extra as a thank you. I was making my famous Carmel flan and a 3 tiered chocolate and raspberry cake. I was still sore from my earlier experiences with Law. I was wondering if anyone would notice if I brought a chair in here. I was thinking about mixing my ingredients from the comfort of a chair when a hand placed two white pills on the counter next to me. I followed the hand back to the owner and I saw that it belonged to Law. "Eat these Celina-ya. These will help you with your sore muscles." I nodded and got a glass and filled it with some water. Law continued talking as I drank the pills down. "Don't mention what happened with the crew. It is none of their business what I do in the confines of my bedroom."

I nodded and he left without another word. I frowned at the glass in my hand and sighed. It could never be easy, could it? I started humming a mixture of songs together as I finished preparing the lunch. It was a light meal of cheddar broccoli soup with a salad on the side. I figured if we arrived in town around dinner we would eat a big meal there. If we were still not there I had some chicken permission, I could make. I took the plates to the common room, as always the men scarfed down their food like they were starving. They didn't just disappear as soon as they were done this time though. They all sat and waited for Law to finish eating. When he finally did he gestured for me to clear the table. I gathered all the soiled dishes and carried them back to the sink. I grabbed Law a fresh cup of coffee on my way back into the common room. I set it down within arm's reach of Law.

He looked at it and then began coordinating our trip to town. We would arrive later in the evening so we would eat on the sub. After that we each had our own chores. Penguin, Shachi, and I were going to gather the supplies needed for the kitchen. They then were to assist me on getting any supplies I needed for my new bedroom and bathroom. Anthony, Cameron, and Jean Bart were going to shop for things in the engine room. Bepo and Law were going to get more medical supplies. Brian would stay behind and guard the sub. We all acknowledged our parts and knew what needed to be done. Law passed out gold he passed some for buying supplies and then he passed out some more for play money.

He gave me a larger supply then the others. I figured that was because I was also furnishing my room. Penguin challenged me to a game of air hockey. I accepted and we were trying to figure out a punishment. "What about you have to do all the dishes if I win." I asked trying to think of something, Penguin nodded "okay then if I win you get to mop the floors." I shook his hand "deal" I agreed. I hit the puck with my paddle and it smacked the side and came back to me and went in my goal. I frowned and Penguin laughed. "Did we finally find something that you aren't good at?" He asked me with a Law like smirk on his face. "I am not good at a lot of things, but I will do my best to kick your ass."

I won but barley, I had a sneaking suspicion that he had let me win but when I tried to call him out on it he denied it. I followed him in the kitchen to supervise that he actually did the dishes. I made myself a cup of coffee. I sat on the counter and watched as Penguin washed and then dried the dishes. We talked about what we were going to buy in town later that night. "So Celina do you think that maybe I could buy you a drink or something later?" Penguin asked his eyes were down cast looking at the plate that he was now drying. I watched him, I wasn't sure how to answer. Law told me that he didn't want me telling the crew about us but surely he wouldn't want me to meet up with Penguin like that? Well what is the harm of one drink? I nodded "sure sounds like fun." Penguin finished drying the last dish and put it away. I now had nothing to do. I went to my bedroom and walked over to the small porthole that I noticed it had. I placed my hand on the glass and cast my power out into the water. I called to Tiny I felt his presence he was napping on the bottom of the sea floor.

I walked back into the common room. I was bored I had nothing to do. I wasn't going to interrupt Law who was probably working on one of his experiments and I had everything pretty much prepared for dinner and dessert. I grabbed the book that Penguin recommended me and settled down to read it. It was a horror story and was pretty scary it was about a man who had killed his wife to steal her fortune and how she was haunting him. I became enraptured in the novel. It was terrifying, when I felt something touch my foot I screamed. I looked up and saw Law standing there. He wore a very confident smirk on his face. We will be arriving at the island in about two hours. "Oh alright" I said. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes." I got up and walked into the kitchen I did the few remaining things that needed to be done.

I was the first one at the table which was a surprise usually the crew is all there before me. Like the hungry animals that they all are. I sat in my usual seat and waited. Still no one had come. I got up and began to look for everyone. I found Penguin and Shachi with their ears pressed up against door of Law's office. Penguin's face was dark and brooding. His already dark expression became even darker when he saw me. He stood up straight and walked passed me. He looked away from me as he passed by me. "What is going on?" I asked but Penguin just kept walking. He didn't even look back at me.

"What was that about?" I asked turning to look at Shachi who was looking at me with astonishment on his face. He pointed his finger at me, "did you sleep with the Captain?" I felt the blood flow to my face. "I uh," Shachi interrupted me "Brian is in there with Captain. He accused Captain of going soft, saying that he is always bending rules for you and now it was going to be even worse because he fucked you. Excuse my language that is just what he said. I think the Captain is going to kill him. I mean no one talks to the Captain like that. The shocking thing is he didn't hurt him or anything yet! He just asked for some examples." I didn't know what to say or do and I didn't want to hear Brain bad mouth me to Law. I sighed and went to the common room Jean Bart, Anthony, and Cameron were all there but no one was eating.

"There you are Celina; we were getting worried." Cameron said "Do you know where the Captain and the others are?" I shook my head not wanting to explain. I grabbed a plate and loaded it up. The others watched me eat for a few minutes and then finally grabbed plates of their own. When I was about half way through my plate Law and the rest of the crew appeared. Law sat in his usual seat that was directly to my left. He cleared his throat which seemed to echo in the silence of the sub. "There seems to be people under the impression that I have become soft and that I can no longer become the King of the Pirates if I don't change my ways. Anyone who has the opinion feel free to come and tell me. You might not be the same when you are done. Isn't that right Brian?" Brian didn't say anything. Law raised an eyebrow and seemed to wait. "Yes Captain" he finally responded. While he was talking he raised his face to us and the crew all noticed empty sockets looked back at us as if the eyes were plucked from the very sockets that they had resided in.

I gasped without even meaning to. If anything the silence seemed to get more intense. I heard a terrifying chuckle I looked back over to Law and I saw that he was smiling and looking directly at me. "Do you have a way with the way I run my crew Celina-ya?" I shook my head but didn't say anything. Law grinned and then began eating his eyes grinning back at me. This was not the eyes of the same man that had taken my virginity just a few short hours earlier. These were the eyes of a very cruel and frightening man. A man that was beyond just mere anger and was in a murderous rage, I was terrified for everyone on the crew. Law continued on "good then and Celina-ya I believe that you are an intelligent enough girl to realize that even though we had sex you have absolutely no power over me. If I wanted to I could kill you right now, right where you are sitting." I felt the pressure increase on the submarine. It was my instinctual response when I was afraid was to reach to my devil fruit powers.

I relaxed my hold and nodded again. Law laughed once more and then continued to eat the food. Since I began eating before everyone else I finished faster than anyone else did. I quickly stood up and took my plate into the kitchen. I rubbed my face and slowly let out the breath that I seemed to be holding. I didn't know what to do. Brian must have really pissed off Law. Well at least I don't have to hide anything from the crew of they asked about me and Law. It seemed to really piss off Penguin too when he found out he didn't give me any of his cute smiles and he didn't compliment my food. As a matter of fact, he didn't even look at me while we were eating. Maybe it was because he had somewhat of a little crush on me. I mean I knew that we flirted back and forth and I had a little crush on him too, but I thought our friendship overcame that. I missed my boys, I slammed my hand down on the counter. They never scared me, or made me feel bad. They all loved me they were my family and oh my god I am not a virgin anymore?! My eyes widened at the thought and I sank down right to the ground. I mean I knew I wasn't a virgin anymore obviously but what was I going to tell my boys? Could I hide it? If they found out they would kill Law especially if he is still being all scary psycho when we arrive at Bellsview. I let me head fall back into the cabinet. Mihawk I think would be the worst one, if he found out I am completely screwed. Its simple I thought I will just hide it they will never know hopefully.

I sat there for a moment longer when the kitchen door bust open and Penguin practically threw his plate into the sink he turned to leave but his body stopped when his eyes went over my figure on the floor. He seemed to have an internal debate finally he said "did you like fall down or something?" I shook my head, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, but have you ever felt like that it was too much effort to say anything. Penguin being the good and sweet guy that he is couldn't seem to leave me on the floor even though he was very mad at me. He held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me up. When I was on my feet I didn't let go off his hand though. I kept my grip on it and threw my arm over his shoulder. I buried my head into his chest, "Penguin" it came out muffled. "Don't be mad my best friend on this god forsaken ship. I am going to miss you so much when I leave, but I want to always be your friend. I understand though if you hate me."

I let him go and took a step back. I looked up into his eyes, I waited for his response. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Celina I couldn't hate you ever. We will always be friends. I just didn't know about you and the Captain, and that wasn't the way that I should have found out. You should have been the one to tell me." I cut a slice of my cake and I set it on a plate I gave it to him. He took it from me and ate a bite his eyes closed. "I am sorry your right I should have told you. It was not something that I really ever expected to happen. Have a lot of dessert on me, as a peace offering." I cut another slice, the one that was supposed to be mine and gave it to him too. "Well this is the best cake I have ever eaten so I will take your peace offering." He gave me a sweet smile, "don't get to freaked out about the Captain. Brian really went crazy accusing you of all sorts of things."

I sighed "Penguin, I just don't understand what his problem is with me. He told me when I first arrived here to keep my legs closed." Penguin shrugged, "I don't know he was always kind of a prick but I mean he is family. Everyone on this crew." I smiled and laughed "you guys are only the second craziest crew I have ever met." I picked the cake and carried into the common room and placed it on the table. Penguin carried out the other dessert for me. He then got on his den den mushi that went over the loud speakers of the sub. "Celina made dessert for the crew, if you don't hurry and get here I will eat it all because it is that good." I cut another slice of cake and a piece of the flan. I carried it into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee.

I grabbed a tray down from the top shelf and set the two plates and the cup of coffee and a fork. I then carried the assortment of treats to Law's office. I balanced the tray with one hand and knocked with the other. I waited a few moments and then the door was thrown open and a very angry Law was there. I cleared my throat and then held the tray out to him. "Snacks?" I asked, Law looked down at the tray and then back up at me. He took a step back and I walked in and set the tray on his desk. I then walked over and grabbed my bag and went into his bedroom and cleared out the drawer that he had been sweet enough to clear out for me. Law was following me around watching my every movement like a hawk.

Bepo's voice came over the loud speakers "we will be surfacing soon." I finished placing the remainder of the clothes in my bag. "Here Celina-ya this is the only copy of the key for your bedroom. Do not lose it." He handed me the small key and then sat down and began to eat the desserts that I brought him. I left and took my bag to my new bedroom. After the submarine surfaced the crew and I stood up on the deck. Bepo was enjoying the breeze blow through his fur. I was enjoying the sunset it was absolutely beautiful. I smiled at the sight I missed the sun and the breeze. I flung my power out and made a staircase out of water. I walked over to it and rushed down my transparent steps. I threw my arms around Tiny.

"Princess you smell different." I blushed and pulled away, "really what do I smell like?" Tiny smelled me again and then said "you smell like you mated. Princess did you mate? Did you mate with the dark one with the ridiculous hat?" I cleared my throat "I don't know what you are talking about. Is that really the only thing that you ever think about? I mean really we haven't been in contact in almost a week." Tiny pushed me off the steps and into the water and I used my powers to create a spout which I had lift me back up onto the deck of the ship. I laughed and made water splash onto Shachi. Who immediately hid behind Penguin. We began a very intense game of tag. Where I was the only one who was it. I tackled Penguin and we both went over the side of the sub. I just used my power to create a stream to catch us. I then held his hand so he would have the ability to walk on the water. Shachi jumped off the ship after us. I made it so that he wouldn't sink.

We rushed ahead letting Law transport everyone to the island. We rushed through restocking the kitchen. I was then very excited to shop for my own furniture. I went to a furniture store and picked out a bed frame and selected my mattress. I then selected a lamp and a desk. I chose a beautiful chair and some beautiful art work to grace the walls with. After I picked up all the necessary things for the bedrooms. I picked out some much needed items for the bathroom. There was an awkward moment when Penguin offered to carry my bag and my feminine products fell out of it. He looked like he was about to faint. I just laughed and put the items back in the bag.

Law helped me transport the furniture into the correct places in my bedroom. I thanked him, I then realized that this was the first time that Law and I were alone since this morning and our sensual shower. Law was very quiet he seemed to be brooding. He left without a word. I went back to the island I bought some new dresses and tops. I bought the most beautiful shoes. I was very happy after all my retail therapy. I ran into Penguin again who informed me that Law had rented some rooms at the karaoke bar. I was excited I loved karaoke bars, and I really missed the atmosphere at Bernadette's.

I was completely miserable. We were all crammed at one table. Penguin and Shachi were sitting on either side of me. Anthony and Cameron were at the moment singing and I have to say that they really weren't terrible. Bepo was sitting next to Penguin. On Bepo's other side and directly across from me where some nasty fake big disgusting breasts. These breasts were attached to a slut who called herself Candy. Candy was making herself quote comfortable on Law's lap. Law was showing how I truly had no effect on him. From the moment that we arrived he started making moves on this woman, who of course ate it all up. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she went up to his bedroom with him. I knew that he didn't care about me and that it was just sex. It might be sex and friendship but there was certainly nothing deeper.

I frowned even deeper I certainly wasn't in love with him but I would be lying if I said that I hadn't developed some feelings for the dark Captain. Well if he was going to be childish like this then that would be the end of the feelings. Not only that thought as I took a long drink of my screwdriver, but also the end of our physical relationship. Anthony and Cameron finished their song. The audience including me applauded. The owner of the bar got onto the stage, "hey everybody we are excited to announce a special performance from the one and only Tyesha."

My hand jerked and knocked my glass to the floor my face was on fire and I couldn't breathe. I ducked under the table and began to pick up the pieces of the glass trying to avoid Penguin's eyes. "Celina let the waitress sweep it up you wouldn't want to cut yourself on one of the pieces." The waitress rushed over with a broom and began to sweep up the mess that I had made. In order to do this, she had to move my chair back forcing me to stand.

"Celina?" I closed my eyes and didn't say anything. "Celina! It's you" the voice was right in front of me now. I sighed and opened my eyes. There she was right in front of me the very beautiful Tyesha. As always her hair was cut very short and spiked. Her ears were chock full of earrings and she had some pretty extreme make up on. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug, she shoved my face right into her chest. She then leaned down and kissed me right on the mouth. It was a quick chaste kiss, but my body still responded to it, just like it always had.

"Hey Ty" I said when the kiss was over. I heard a shocked gasp I looked over to see Shachi and Penguin both trying to stifle their nose bleeds. Cameron and Anthony were looking shocked, I moved my eyes to Bepo who was looking sad. Then there was Law, who was looking pissed. Ah screw him I thought he can have some girl sit on his lap and wiggle but I can't even give someone that I care about a kiss hello? Stupid man anyway. Ty grabbed my face and turned it back to face her. "Hey space cadet come back to orbit." I blushed and she laughed, "you always did have the cutest blush." I became even more embarrassed. "Hey Ty how are you doing? Long time no see." Ty being the touching person that she was wrapped her arms around me. "We should sing together like we used to, oh and that guy, you know the weird looking one is here. You should say hi I know that he is your good friend."

"What weird looking guy Ty? What did he look like?" I asked a little exasperated. "Well you know that I think all guys are weird looking, um he was taller than me and um had some hair." She shrugged her shoulders telling me with her body that she really just didn't care. I shook my head with a smile "typical Ty, I really don't know if you know this but a lot of people have hair and are tall." "Whatever Celina come and sing with me like the good old days. What should we sing these lovely people deserve a really good show." She said the last part loud and the customers in the bar cheered. She grabbed me and pulled me toward the stage half leading me and half dragging me.

When we arrived on stage Ty took off her overcoat reveling her black lace teddy that she had on underneath. It really barley covered her assets. My eyes wandered over her body and my dratted cheeks heated up again. "Alright everyone we are going to sing one of my favorites tonight. It is Here for the Party by the lovely Gretchen Wilson." She gestured to me and I stepped up to the mike and I cleared my throat. " _Well I'm and eight ball shooting double fisted drinking son of a gun. I wear my jeans a little tight just to watch a little boys come undone. I'm here for the beer and the ball busting band. Gonna get a little crazy just because I can."_

Ty picked this song for a good reason, it was one of my favorite ones to dance to. Already I could feel me shacking my hips. If I was by myself that is probably all that I would do just shake my hips along with the beat, but Ty has this energy. An energy that makes people do things that they don't normally do. I could feel myself drift closer to her. She was dancing her scantily clad body moving beautifully. It was becoming me to come closer, like a moth to a flame _. "You know I'm here for the party and I aint leaving til they throw me out."_ Thankfully I spotted my savior. Taking the mike with me I approached someone in the crowd who had hair. He stood up when I got closer to him. I gave him a very evil grin and touched his chest rubbing it sensually. " _Gonna have a little fun, gonna get me some. You know I'm here for the party."_ I winked at the "get me some" part.

" _I may not be a 10 but the boys say I clean up good. And if I gave them half a chance for some lousy romance you know they would."_ I serenaded him until the end of the song. When I did arrive at the end he took the mike from me. He held it up to his mouth and said "my dear whoever told you that you are not a 10 is a rotten liar and should burn in hell. You are perfection." He then placed a kiss on my hand and I snorted in response. He gave me his own version of an evil grin. "wanna take a walk?" He asked holding out his arm.

I looked back over at Ty who was charming the panties right off of this cute redhead. I whistled she ran over and grabbed the mike and placed a kiss on my cheek. "See told you that the weird looking guy was here, hey if you wanna hook up later I am staying here in room 22. I probably won't be alone but the more the merrier right?" At that she gave me a lusty wink which of course made me blush. Which made her laugh. I stuck my tongue out at her like the mature and responsible adult that I am. I then took the offered arm and allowed myself to be led outside.

The night air was refreshing and cool compared to the heat and smoke of the bar. We walked in silence for a while naturally heading to the place that I felt the most comfortable the beach. I made sure that we didn't head to the same beach that the sub was at. We didn't get too far though when we were stopped by a body appearing right in front of us. I was pushed behind my companion, because he was a sweetheart.

Law's point of view:

I was content. I had the most satisfying sex that I had ever had. Celina was happy with her room. I liked the way her eyes seemed to light up at the thought of having her own bathroom. I was disappointed that we would no longer be sharing a bed. It wasn't a huge disappointment though, I would have her come to me and I would make her scream my name again and again. I grinned at the very thought of that and my dick twitched in response seeming to agree with me.

At lunch I was enjoying Celina's delicious food and saw Penguins hand touch Celina again. He seemed to touch her way too often. What am I going to do about it? I still haven't given his punishment to him earlier. I smirked when I finally thought of a befitting punishment. He would clean all the bathrooms for the next month. It was a simple punishment for a simple crime. When Celina cleared our plates she brought me back a coffee and placed it within reach. She was always doing little things like that for me. I enjoyed her thoughtfulness.

I explained everyone's duties and provided the money. I gave Celina extra she deserved it for her thoughtfulness. She deserved a reward she was always doing nice sweet things for the crew. She was a fantastic cook, and she was unbelievably sexy. I let my eyes roam over her ass as she stood up. When I raised my eyes again Brian came into view. He was looking disgusted and angry. "Captain can I have a word with you?" I stood and walked away "come on Brian-ya we can talk in my office." Brian followed me, the moment the door to my office was closed he rounded on me. "You have gone soft Captain!" He couldn't have shocked me more if he had told me that he wanted to wear his underwear on his head. I schooled my facial features to make sure none of my shock showed through. "Remember to whom you speak Brian-ya." I made my voice like ice. He took a step back seeming to lose his nerve. He cleared his throat and clenched his fist. "Its true Captain, I know that you fucked that slut and she bewitched you. She has you emptying out a drawer for her? Giving her extra money? You are letting her sit right next to you like she is your right hand man! You even carried her to the bath, your letting her sleep in the same bed as you."

I felt my anger rising and my blood was beyond boiling. "I am your Captain Brian-ya if I want to do anything I will do it. You have no right to question me. I will sleep with whatever woman I want." Brian nodded "Captain your right of course you are. I mean you are you, you are the smartest and bravest man. I am just worried that this woman will make you weak, so weak that you won't be able to get the One Piece." I stood up making my chair topple over.

"Brian-ya if you say one more word I will kill you where you stand. As such you still have to be punished for even thinking about back talking me. Also for doubting my abilities as a Captain." I walked over to him maintaining eye contact as I removed his heart. The organ was in a cube in my hand just pumping blood around the body that it was no longer in. Brian took a step back a look of pure terror on his face. I took a step forward "that isn't it yet Brian." I dropped the eyes into a jar of liquid, so they wouldn't dry out. They made a plop noise as each on hit the liquid.

Did the entire crew think this? That I was weak and failing? Was it all because of Celina. I needed to correct this issue immediately, as much as I enjoyed her company and as unbelievable as the sex was, it wasn't worth me losing the respect of my crew. To gain it back I need to make them fear me again. I smirked well Brian's punishment should go a long way to helping recover that fear. I walked to the common room. I saw the crew were already seated. I sat in my usual place. I explained to everyone to make sure that they come to me if they have any fears in my ability as their captain.

Celina's gasp when she saw Brian's eyes brought me no satisfaction. Usually scaring people was one of my favorite things, I liked watching the terror grow and the madness come. It was almost as good as watching the life leave a person's eyes. I went back to my office after dinner. I was reading the theory of Cranus Friant about how certain Devil Fruits can make people immune to certain diseases. This was usually a fascinating read but my mind kept wandering. After some time, I heard a knock at the door I frowned at it as though it could tell me who was on the other side. Upon opening the door, I was shocked to see Celina with a tray in her hand. She offered me the desserts and the coffee. I was even more surprised. I had gone out of my purposely earlier to be cruel to her and here she was bringing me the dessert that she had made. Did she poison it? She set the tray down and then began gathering up her clothes and placing them in her bag. I watched her leave taking her possessions to her new room. I sat at my desk eyeing the sweet treats. I took a bite of the cake my eyes closed as the deliciousness paraded itself on my tongue.

When the sub surfaced I went with Bepo to restock our medical supplies. On the way back to the ship I spotted some other pirates on the island. These pirates were well known. It was Marco the first commander of the White Beard pirates. I watched as he wooed a woman. Curious I thought.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own One Piece. I now that this is a shorter chapter then normal but I am in the middle of the next one so I will post it by Friday. A thanks to all the people who are reading. Also a special thanks to the people who have reviewed, favorited, and followed.

Law's point of view:

When I arrived back to the sub I helped Celina position her furniture into the correct places. We then all left to go to the bar that I had rented rooms in for that evening. I scanned the room as was my usual and I didn't notice anyone interesting. I did see a very attractive woman with very large assets. She was someone who I would have spent the whole evening with before I met Celina. As I look at her now and watch as she sticks out her chest and saunters over to me.

I felt the smirk come to my face as I compared this pathetic creature to the lovely Celina. This woman had dark hair but it was tangled and snared in an attempt to look sexy in a messy type of way. Celina's blonde locks were messy but in a completely natural way. Her hair was naturally curly and she had this habit of running her fingers through it when she was nervous. The woman was almost to me now. I could see her eyes they were dark and heavily applied with makeup. She looked like she was marketing herself. I wondered if she had a price. Celina did wear makeup but it wasn't needed her brilliantly green eyes were adornment enough for her face. When she did apply some makeup she did it tastefully and just emphasized her natural beauty.

The woman placed both of her hands on the table in front of me. "Hey dangerous, need some company?" She said it in what she hoped was a sultry tone. I ran my finger slowly up her arm and felt her shiver beneath my touch. As imperfect and uninteresting as the woman in front of me was, I could use her. I patted my lap slightly and seconds before I moved my hand she was already in my lap. Her arm was around my neck and she was giggling. I sighed damn all women who giggle. "My name is Trina. What is yours?" She wiggled on my lap I sighed again. "My name is none of your concern." I said very coldly the now pouting Trina was thankfully no longer giggling.

At that moment Celina came into the bar with Penguin and Shachi. I started to rub Trina's back. This small sign of affection had Trina practically purring in my lap. I was watching Celina's eyes to see her reaction. To my surprise there wasn't one. She just sat down and ordered a drink when the waitress came over. She even introduced herself to the despicable Trina. To my utmost annoyance the only person I received a reaction was from Penguin. His eyes widened and he looked from me to Celina. I frowned why didn't Celina care that there was another woman sitting on my lap? We had just had sex this morning. Didn't it bother her? The better question was why did it bother me?

I cleared my mind and watched Anthony and Cameron finish singing their song that they were performing. After that the bar's owner announced that Tyesha would be singing. I watched as Celina's hand knock her glass off the table and onto the floor. I watched as her head ducked under the table and she picked up shards of the glass. Penguin was telling her to stop picking up the shards and a waitress was waiting in wait to sweep up the remaining pieces. I furrowed my brow. Why was that such an extreme reaction? I thought back over the all the conversations I had previously with Celina. Then it dawned on me as I remember when I was giving her the physical. "She was a mistake." Was what Celina had said about Ty. Tyesha was Ty, Celina's previous lover.

I felt a frown form on my face as a very attractive woman walk over to Celina. My Celina who was standing there with her face red and embarrassed looking. Ty came over and kissed Celina right on the mouth. I felt a growl rise up from deep inside me. Trina looked at me over her shoulder, alarmed. I ignored her look and watched as Celina went up onto the stage with that Tyesha. I watched as Tyesha dropped her coat right off the stage, underneath it she was wearing lingerie. She looked slutty as she possibly could. She was even giving my lap dog Trina a run for her money. I watched as Celina began to sing. Usually I loved to listed to Celina's voice but not this time. It was just making me angrier as I watched Celina shake that mouthwatering hips of hers. I watched as Celina start dancing closer to Tyesha. I fidgeted I was going to put a stop to this right now. I watched as Celina stopped herself and looked out toward the crowd. I tried getting Celina's attention but Trina was in the way. I wasn't able to get my face around her back.

I watched as Celina smiled and left the stage. She walked over to our table. I gave her my trademark smirk letting her serenade me. Her eyes weren't meeting mine. They were looking over me, was she looking at Trina? She could be after all she was attracted to Tyesha. No, she wasn't looking at Trina she was looking behind us. I turned my head and saw that she was looking at Marco pf the white beards pirates. He was arching an eyebrow and smiling. I watched as Celina walked right over to him and rubbed her hand up his chest. I growled again. Mine I thought. I saw Penguin looking at me with concern on his face. I glared at him.

I looked back over to Celina and Marco. That bastard was now kissing her hand. I watched as Celina and Marco left the bar. "Get off of me." Trina looked at me again. She was so shocked but she didn't move. I scooted the chair back and stood up promptly dropping her onto the ground. "Hey!" She yelled at me rubbing her bottom. I ignored her as I left the bar following Celina and Marco. I wanted to stay back far enough that they wouldn't notice me but I wanted to be close enough to hear what they were saying.

Celina's point of view:

I was walking with Marco. We were walking in silence it was nice. I haven't had a lot of compensable silence since I boarded the sub. Not that I didn't enjoy the crazy antics of the crew but everyone now and then it was nice to just enjoy. To enjoy the stars in the sky, the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. I shuddered slightly as the wind picked up. Marco placed his arm around my shoulder. I stopped walking still gazing skyward. Marco and I sat side by side on the beach. Finally, he said "so can I tell Ace that you serenaded me?" I laughed "sure go ahead, I won't stop you." He shuddered in pretend fright "and have him roast me alive? No thanks, so who was that girl that you were singing with?"

I cleared my throat "jeez Marco have you been with so many women that you can't even remember a very popular singer at Bernadette's?" Marco arched his eyebrow at me. "uh huh what was that sexual tension between the two of you?" I rolled my eyes at him. "You think that everybody has some type of sexual tension. I will be honest though we might have had something in the past but it didn't work out." We were quiet for some time more. Then Marco asked "so are you into women exclusively then?" I shook my head in response "no as a matter of fact she was the only woman that I have ever been attracted to. She likes to get around though. I was just going to be another notch in her bed post and I didn't want that. You know me I wanted to." I stopped talking remembering that Law had actually taken my virginity.

Marco touched my leg "you okay love?" I thought it over actually giving some thought to his question. "Yes I am okay; sorry I was just distracted by thoughts that don't really matter. What does matter is what you are doing here. Why are you here Marco? Are you following me?" Marco stood up and walked away from me toward the ocean. "Way to be paranoid Celina. No I am not following you. Pop's wanted us to stop and restock on the ways to Bellsview he is there with red-haired now. We are all waiting for you and your decision. What have you decided?" I crossed my arms and stayed silent. Marco turned and looked at me. "Celina?"

"Look Marco, I don't know. I haven't decided yet. I just want to live is all. I don't want to be scared about being caught. I want to become stronger and I want to kill him. That is all I want to do." Marco nodded "I understand that, whatever you decide we will all support you. We all love you. Oh by the way Celina who have you been traveling with?" At that moment Tiny choose to pop his head up and come over to say hello to Marco. Marco patted Tiny on the head. I stood up and rubbed Tiny's neck. "Look Marco its none of your business who I am traveling with. They are my friends and I won't let you hurt them. I know that you guys are my family but so are they and I can't stand it if you guys were to fight."

"Celina we aren't as bloodthirsty as all that." Marco said giving me a smile. I stood there arching my eyebrow waiting for the other shoe to drop. Marco gave me a sheepish sort of smile "okay we would destroy them completely if we thought that they were harming you in any way. If you are happy with them then we will most likely just go on our merry way. As long as they drop you off in a whole piece unharmed. You also better have a smile on your face when they drop you off too, or who knows what Ace will do. After all he is head over heels for you."

I punched Marco on the arm. "Shut up he is not; you are always saying embarrassing stuff like that. If Ace was here he would fry you up so fast." Marco rubbed his arm pretending that I actually hurt him. He then gave me a scary grin. Which was enough warning for me I turned tail and ran. I didn't get far though when I felt Marco's body tackle me. I felt my body hit the sand with a soft thud. Marco was laying on top of me smiling with his victory. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ace really does love you." He said I just looked up at him unsure of what to say. "I didn't know that." I responded quietly, turning my head and watching the waves crash onto the sand mere feet from us.

It was unsettling how being with Law had made me so aware of my own body. Marco and I used to horse around like this all the time. Now that I had been with Law though and was no longer a virgin I was aware of the way my breasts were pressed up against Marco's chest. I was aware of the way his heart was beating. I was extremely aware of how small I was in compared to his much larger body. Not only was I aware of all of those things but I was also aware of how wrong it felt. It wasn't right the feeling of his body on top of mine. I gave a slight push and Marco immediately sat up.

All of the sudden there was a blue sphere around us and then bam there was Law. He was standing above us with fire in his eyes. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a standing position. He then took a step in front of me. He stood of facing Marco. "Celina what is going on?" I didn't answer his question though as he wasn't even facing me. He was glaring down Marco still. I was getting worried about the growing tension. Marco took a step closer to Law. "Is there a problem here, Celina?" He also wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Law too. I moved around Law and stood in between the two testosterone driven men. "Oh knock it off the both of you." At that moment two very angry men both looked my way and oh boy if looks could kill I would be dead twice over.

"Law this is Marco the first commander of the White Beard pirates. Marco this is Law Captain of the heart pirates. Law, Marco is my family. Marco, Law is a very good friend of mine." There was still an unnerving amount of tension in the air. Then it was all eased my Marco nodding to Law and then plopping down right there on the sand. The look on Law's face was hilarious but it would have been death to anyone to laugh. "We need to go back to the bar now Celina-ya." I watched as Marco's head rose up at Law's sharp tone toward me. "As your captain I order you to come back to the bar." Law was staring at me waiting for me to just follow him I suppose. I remained silent looking at him. His face was becoming colder and colder as the silence grew. "Law, I am not a member of your crew." Law looked like he wanted to hit me. Then his face was a calm mask. "You are completely right; you are not a member of my crew. As you stated before you are just a guest. As you informed me that you would travel with me until we either arrived at Bellsview or we met up with a member of your so called family. Well here he is your so family. You can travel with him from now on. This will be where we part ways," With that Law held out his hand "room" he said and with a flash of blue then he was gone.

I looked around in disbelief. Law had just teleported leaving as quickly as he had arrived. I felt my body slump, that stupid jerk anyway. Well he was right and that had been what I had said. Well fine I would just travel with Marco. I just would miss Penguin and all the others. I wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to them. Not with Law's attitude. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? First he ignores me and talks to Ms. Boobie herself all night and then he tries to manhandle me. So he is a possessive asshole essentially. An outrageously attractive possessive asshole. Damn even with me being mad at him I can't deny how attractive he is and how much I would have rather it would have been his body that had been on top of me some moments ago.

Marco came up and put his arm around me. He gave me head a kiss. I sighed and leaned into his arm. "Don't worry of course we will give you a lift after all we all miss you. I know Ace for one will be extremely excited to have you back on board again." I nodded. Tiny watched us all from his place among the waves.

Bepo's point of view:

The next morning, I woke up before anyone else in my crew. I was hungry for some fish. I asked the bartender if they had any. He shook his head, the terror in his eyes evident. "I'm sorry" I said. I disliked frightening people. I walked to the beach. I was going to catch my own fish. I unzipped my orange jumpsuit and placed it lovingly on the beach way beyond the reach of the waves. As I approached the water Tiny popped his head up. "Ah it's the fluffy one. Good I wanted to speak with you. I want to tell you about my Princess." I scratched my head as my stomach growled in response. The sea king looked down at my stomach. "One moment fluffy one." With that his head disappeared under the waves. He was only gone for a few minutes before he came back up with a mouthful of fish. He opened his mouth and the fish still flipping and flopping trying to get back into the water. "Now I will let you know everything"


	10. Chapter 10

Law's point of view:

The nerve of that woman. Not telling me that she was acquainted with the white beard pirates. Doesn't she understand the danger that she could have put the crew into? I transported as close to the bar as I was able. I stormed inside, with my entrance all the noise stopped. I glared around the room and spotted my crew. I glared at them they all looked like they were in the midst of having a good time. Their beers were raised to their mouths. They were now frozen in midposition as they stopped what they were doing when I walked in. I walked over to the bar the bartender wouldn't even meet my eye as he poured me shot after shot of whiskey.

I saw that Trina was still available and apparently still pouting after I had dropped her on the floor. She was still standing in a way that emphasized her assets though. I bet I would be able to get to come running back to me, all I would have to do is crook my little finger. The question was do I really want any female company? All females are damnable company anyway. I could take out my frustration on her though. I let my eyes run over her body resting on her large breasts. I raised my eyes up to her face. I arched my eyebrow at her. She pouted at me, I held up my drink.

Ding ding ding we have a winner I thought sarcastically as she walked over to me. "I think you owe me an apology." I smirked at her, "well I certainly did drop you on the floor, would you like a drink?" She perked up instantly even though I had never apologized I paid for her fruity drink that she ordered and watched as she slithered and purred around me. Just nodding my head along as she was speaking not listening to a single word that she said. I just kept thinking back to Celina her face had looked so hurt when I told her that she should just travel with Marco. I mean what did she expect me to do? Did she expect me to ignore the fact that she purposely didn't mention the fact that she was acquainted with the white beard pirates. More than acquainted with them I thought bitterly they were family. Apparently Fire Fist Ace was also in love with her.

Not that I could blame him I thought, Celina was so damn interesting everything that she did. Every single thing that she said was just stimulating in every way. She was intelligent and a pleasure to talk to. She was funny and sweet. She was a fantastic cook and she could sing and melt everyone's heart. She was the polar opposite of this Trina woman. Trina has been talking for who knows how long and not one thing had penetrated my thoughts. She was ridiculously dull not interesting in the slightest. She was also really unobservant I mean she still hasn't caught on to the fact that I didn't care about her in the slightest. As a matter of fact, she was actually getting closer to me. Now she was sitting on my lap. I tried not to sigh.

Then I noticed that Penguin was approaching me. I waved him over. "Where is Celina?" I shot him a dangerous look. "Penguin, Celina will no longer be traveling with us. She has met up with some of her family." Penguin looked disheartened at that "Captain I am going to bed." He said and then went up the stairs to the rooms in the floor above. Not long after that the rest of the crew all went to their rooms as well. "Shall we head up to handsome?" Trina was giving me her bedroom eyes. Her breasts were rubbing against my arm as she spoke. I felt a wave of disgust come over me. I shrugged Trina off. "I am not interested in your company, goodnight." With that I ascended the stairs and went into my own room. I laid awake thinking of Celina and how I wanted her in bed next to me, or more accurately I wanted her moaning underneath me.

Bepo's point of view:

I happily munched on the fish that Tiny had retrieved for me. Tiny was telling me about Celina's past. "My Princess was born on the island Luelan. She was a beautiful child. She was known for her singing voice. Her parents noticed the ability to sing early off and her performing at a very young age. They collected all the money from these encounters, as they were a poorer family. The news of the cute little girl spread and then finally the king and his son the prince attended a performance. At that performance the king and the young prince became fascinated with the young woman. She was known then as Diana. That was the name that her parents had given her."

The sea king's head ducked beneath the waves again. He was gone for a few moments, when he arose his mouth was once again full of fish. He opened his mouth and let the fish fall into the small pie that was next to me. "Thank you." I said. He nodded and then continued telling me about Celina. "The king approached young Diana's parents. They expressed there want, no there need to have the little girl to possess her and make her their own. They expressed interest in wanting her to become the future queen. After all the general public already loved her." "Diana's parents were reluctant as they would lose their source of income. The king then offered to purchase Diana. My Princess never knew the amount that the king actually paid for her. The very next day the royal guards came and took Diana from her home. She wasn't allowed to bring anything but the clothes on her back. She wasn't allowed to have any pictures, any of her toys, she was allowed nothing. She was forced into a small room and shunned. She was allowed very little company. She was allowed to take music lessons so she was able to see her music teacher. She was allowed and after she didn't want to anymore forced to see her future husband. Then she was allowed to communicate with the maids."

I munched on my fish, I was sad for Celina's life. It didn't sound like she had a nice childhood at all but she had always been so sweet and nice to everyone. Tiny continued on "The maids were very cruel they took out their own hardships on my Princess. They constantly told her that men were cruel and mean. That being with a man, physically for the first time would be the most painful thing that someone has ever experienced. They told her that was all that men would ever want from her, was her body. Princess became frightened about her imminent marriage. She made the mistake of expressing her fear to her husband to be. That was when the beatings started. She was 8 years old at the time. The prince beat her within an inch of her life."

I threw the fish bones into the sea. Watching as the waves carried them away from the shore. I didn't want to hear about Celina's past anymore. I wanted the sea king to end his story and to stop telling me. Tiny was shifting seeming to be very uncomfortable "The prince was cruel, he wanted to proof to her that he was the one who would cause her unimaginable pain. He began buying tons of women, not just any women but virgins. He would make my Princess sit and watch as these women were mated by men. By the king's guards usually. These men were given the opportunity to take these woman's virginity as a reward usually. My Princess, watched as these women screamed, cried, and begged for these men to stop."

Tiny looked at me his eyes meeting mine. "I have never been with a female of my kind, but I wouldn't hurt them. I would be kind and make sure that they wanted to be with me. I understand that these women didn't want to be with these men. Princess fear and terror grew day in and day out. As did the beatings she was beaten all the time it was shocking to see her without a bruise. Then the day came where she became a woman and was ready for mating. She panicked and threw herself out of the window from her room. She almost died.

"The doctor advised the prince and the king to hold off the wedding a few more years let her body mature. They reluctantly agreed. That was when my Princess made her escape with her devil fruit. She told me that she wasn't trying to escape but she was trying to kill herself. Thankfully she eaten her devil fruit and was no able to understand what I was saying. I kept telling her to keep her head up, she wasn't able to control her powers yet and was damaged from the fall. She could easily drown and I was nowhere big enough to carry her yet."

The sun was now high in the sky. My Captain was sure to be awake by now, as was the rest of the crew they were going to probably start looking for me soon. "Tiny, how did she survive on the ocean.?" I asked my voice showing the concern I felt for my dear friend. "Well fluffy one, there was a ship nearby. The one with the red hair on it. The red haired man is known as being ferocious to my kind, but I was hopeful that he would help my Princess. Thankfully he did, they spotted her as soon as she came close enough to spot. They fished her out of the ocean and dried her off. My poor Princess, though as soon as she realized that she was on a pirate ship she was about to jump off. She was fearing the worst, that all these men would treat her like the women that the guards used. She screamed and cried whenever they came near her."

I saw that my crew were coming towards me. I waived my hand to them. They all surrounded me. I waived my paw gesturing Tiny to continue. Tiny nodded at the others in greeting and then continued. "The pirate crew were sweet to her and treated her very delicately. They started to give her the pampering that she needed. They would sing songs to her and do ridiculous things to make her laugh, finally one day my Princess sang along to one of the songs. The entire crew stopped singing turned and stared at her. She froze embarrassed and afraid. Before she could flee back into the room that they provided her, she was surrounded. Red haired demanded to know her name. Her little voice came out all muffled, Diana, she informed him. The crew thought she said Celina and that is how my Princess got her name."

"Bepo what is going on?" My Captain sounded angry, I looked at him and then I gestured over to Tiny. "He is telling me about Celina's past." Captains face became a blank mask, "continue on then Bepo" he said. I nodded to Tiny indicating that he should continue. "My Princess lived as a part of the crew for 2 years before there was an issue. Marines that they had been fighting recognized her as the missing princess. Celina in a panic told red hair about her past. He was furious. He made the earth shake with his anger. He was going to kill the King, the Prince, and everyone else on the island. She told him no. She stated that she wanted to kill them, she had been working with her powers and was slowly starting to be able to control them. She was worried about causing more trouble for the red haired and he was worried that she wouldn't be able to get stronger if they had to hide her from the marines all the time. Red haired made a deal with his friend with the sharp eyes. He would train my Princess to become very strong."

"Mihawk?" I asked. Tiny nodded "yes that is what people call him. Princess lived with him for two years learning much and becoming very strong. Then she wasn't able to stay with him for any longer as he was being watched by Donflomingo. Donflomingo wouldn't have hesitated to turn my Princess in back to her ex-fiancé. She was delivered onto the island where she met this crew. She lived there for 3 years. While she was there Mihawk and Red haired visited often. While they were visiting one time the White Beard Pirates showed up. That was when they met my Princess.

My Princess, and Ace became fast friends very quickly. That is her past. The only people who know the full tale are Ace, Marco, and White Beard. Red haired himself knows and Mihawk and now you. I wanted to tell you this because of him." Tiny nodded to Captain. "This man mated with my Princess, I can smell him on her and her on him. I think he deserves to know more about him mate."

Tiny nodded to each member of the crew that was present and then myself again. "I will take my leave now. I must attend to my Princess." With that his head disappeared under the waves. I sat there on the beach really unsure of what to do with all the information. The sea king wanted me to tell Captain all of this but Captain was mad at Celina. I didn't want to get on anyone's bad side. If I told Captain would it make him happy? Would it make Celina mad?

"Bepo are you going to explain?" Captain had his arms crossed and was looking at me. He had a very serious expression on his face. I fiddled my paws together. "I'm sorry" I said. I explained everything that Tiny had told me. Captain's face went from angry to brooding. When I was done recounting the tale. Law walked away without saying a word.

Celina's point of view:

I was still upset at how much of an ass Law was being. I mean just because I didn't go into detail about my past. Did he want a profile of each and every person that I meet? The day was reflecting my mood it was a glum overcast day. I was tired and grumpy. Last night after Law had left I had to make sure that Marco wouldn't go and attempt to fight Law. After several hours I finally convinced him that it wasn't necessary to retaliate. Then we returned to the ship. It wasn't the main ship the Moby Dick, it was a small ship that they used to do supply runs and other things. The crew was very excited to see me and they partied into the night. Celebrating my traveling with them. The party should have been fun, but I was to upset at Law.

I stumbled over a rock that was sticking up out of the sand and I turned and glared at it. It seemed to be mocking me on my already miserable day. I was heading back to the sub. I wanted to at least pick up my clothes. I half expected that Law had lit my clothes on fire. I was hoping that the majority of the crew would still be at the bar sleeping off the alcohol that they consumed that night. When I got to the sub I knew that luck wasn't on my side as Law and the rest of the crew were sitting on the beach. They all looked up at me. I noticed right off the bat that they all were looking miserable. Bepo wouldn't even looked at me. I tried not to let this observation hurt me.

Penguin looked at me and then over to Law. Law didn't return him look, he just kept looking at me. Penguin got up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear. "Come back, he misses you." I looked at Penguin in shock. He gestured with his head over to Law. In the few moments that Penguin had whispered to me, Law had walked over. "I assume that you are here to collect your things Celina-ya?" I nodded in response. "Well wait here I will have Penguin collect your things and then bring them to you." I was shocked that he wouldn't even let me go aboard the sub. I watched as Penguin disappeared into the sub. We all waited in silence for a few moments while Penguin grabbed my bag.

I knew that I would have to be the adult here. "Thank you, Law for allowing me to travel with you. I am sorry that things are ending the way that they are but I would like us to remain friends." I smiled at each of the crew in turn. When I smiled at Bepo he looked heartbroken. I was concerned for him. "Bepo I hope that you meet your female bear very soon." At this Bepo broke down. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said I looked at him in concern. "Tiny told me about, about everything. I told everyone." I felt my mouth fall open. I didn't want to meet anyone's gaze anymore. I knew that I would see pity in their eyes. I looked down at my feet, thankfully not for long though as Penguin arrived quickly with my bag. I accepted it from him with a thanks. "Goodbye" I said and then I walked away. I walked all the way back to the ship. I climbed on board and walked into the room that was provided to me. I ignored everyone, walked inside and sat down on my bed. Letting my head fall into my hands. I cried for my lot in life. I didn't even get a goodbye from him.

I stayed on the ship for the next few days. I didn't really socialize with anyone either. In the middle of the night Marco burst in my room and climbed into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled into his chest. I hadn't thought of my past in such a long time. I barley grazed the surface when I had my physical with Law. I purposely didn't mention any of the details, but to know that people who I cared about and lived with knew my deepest darkest secrets made me relive them. It was terrible and terrifying. I thankfully snuggled deeper into Marco's warmth. Marco was one of the view people that I willingly told my past to. He was great, he really helped me in a lot of ways.

"What is going on, love?" He asked whispering into the dark. I shook my head not because I didn't want to answer, but because I couldn't. I just wanted to sit in the dark and snuggle. Marco seemed to realize this fairly quickly however as his breathing slowed and then evened. When a shuddering snore left his body I smiled to myself. Sometimes you just need someone to show you that they love you, by just being there. I slept next to Marco that night content in his arms. I did dream of Law that night though.

Law's point of view:

I watched as Celina left. Part of me wanted to go after her, but I wasn't allowing myself to do so. After a few days I became aware of the crew whispering in the hallways and in the common room. The whispering immediately ceased whenever I got close. All the crew looked upset at the loss of Celina, well except one, Brian. Brian seemed happier then I had ever seen him. Which made me even angrier. I wanted to attack him and punish again.

I took a long walk and found myself wondering over to the ship for the White Beard pirates. I noticed that it was still docked and I saw that Marco was talking to a tall man. "Well Marco I don't know I bet Ace will kill you dead the second that he finds out that you slept with her." I felt my anger flare up again. She was just sleeping with everyone then? I walked back to my ship thankfully the log pose was now set and we were finally able to leave this god forsaken island.

Celina's point of view:

I was slicing some vegetables up. It was all I could do to keep myself from going crazy. The White Beard pirates really didn't need my help, with anything. When I was still all I could think of was the Heart pirates. I sure did miss all of them even Law. Not that I wasn't enjoying the crazy antics of these men. It was a never ending fight and a party combined. I washed my hands and went out on to the deck. This was something I really missed though, the feeling of the wind in my hair and the sun shining across the sparkling waters. This wasn't something that you could have when you were deep in the depths of the ocean.

Tiny was dueling with Marco. Marco was trying to improve his aerial tactics. Marco landed on Tiny's back completing their mock battle. Tiny splashed some water at me, he was trying to get me to play with him. I haven't forgiven him for giving away my past without even asking me about it. It has been 3 days since we left the island. "Please Princess, I thought he was your mate." He nuzzled my arm and tried to make amends. I patted his neck. "I really can't stay mad at you, can I?" Tiny nodded at me eagerly. Marco jumped back on deck. "We should meet up with the Moby Dick today." I was a little nervous. I hadn't seen Ace or White Beard in a very long time. It didn't help that the crew loved to tease me about Ace's supposed crush on me.

I couldn't deny how attractive Ace was. Marco was also attractive as was several men who were on the crew. No one was quite up to par with Law though. Law was his own special case of something. I saw a ship out on the horizon. The crew all cheered around me. There was a call for a party and I laughed and rolled my eyes. "Tiny how much further is it to Bellsview?" Tiny shook his head. "I don't know Princess; I will ask the other sea kings around here. Enjoy your time with the noisy men." I smiled and patted Tiny before his head dropped his head underneath the waves. I went to get changed. White Beard liked it when I wore dresses around him. He liked me to be feminine after all I am his only daughter.

I picked a beautiful outfit. I liked it as it made my eyes pop. It was a silvery purple color. It was tight around my bust and my waist. It flowed loosely around my legs. It hung to my knees and it was strapless. It was actually given to me by White Beard himself. It was a dress that I saved for rare occasions. I put on some nice earrings and then a necklace. I applied my makeup and gave myself a final look in the mirror. Not too shabby I thought. As I left my room Marco wolf whistled at me. I struck a pose. He came over and put his arm around me. "I know that we have this chemistry between us but I don't want to step on any toes. Although when I see you in that dress. It sure makes me wanna change my mind." I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a lusty wink. Which caused him to laugh.

There was a large banquet being planned on for this evening. I was the star of the party as such I got to be greeted by everyone. Which involved a lot of kisses and hugs, and some suggestions that made me smack a few of them. Then finally it was Ace's turn. I hugged him just like I normally would have before I was told about his attraction to me. I was shocked at how hard he pulled me to him and how long he continued the hug for. Finally, there were some calls for us to get a room and some other unmentionable suggestions. To my immense amusement and to the amusement of White Beard, Ace actually blushed.

I went over to White Beard and gave him a big hug, "hey old man, aren't you looking good?" He returned my hug. "My beautiful daughter! You are even wearing the dress that I bought for you, it looks great on you." Then the party really got going the beers were flowing and the food was unending. I sat next to White Beard. Then people began singing, everyone was laughing and having a great time. "I need to talk to you Celina." I had been dreading this. I looked up and up into White Beard's gaze. I sighed and nodded. I followed him and the nurses into his room. "Celina what are you going to do?" I sat on a small chair that was positioned in the corner of the room. "I want to take care of it myself. We didn't need to have a big meeting. I don't know why Shanks thought it was necessary."

White Beard said nothing I continued on "he was the one who scheduled the whole thing. He is under the impression that I would rejoin is crew and that it will all be like old times, and for the longest time I thought that it would be that way too. Now I know that I don't want the help of some of the most feared men in the world. I want to kill Liam myself. I want to go in and destroy that kingdom I want to make the world fear me. I know that isn't the most mature thing in the world but that is the way I have felt since the beginning." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "What about you Edward Newgate? What are you doing here?"

White Beard laughed "only my daughter would question my decisions. We were coming here because that bastard with the red hair bragged to me that he was going to visit you and celebrate your birthday. He then mentioned something about being your father and I told him that I was your father. Then that damnable Mihawk got involved stating that you were his student therefore his family. It was a bunch of old men fighting over a beautiful girl to spend time with them. We all want you to become permanent members of our crews. That in truth Celina is why we were all coming out here." I put my arms around him. "You are all my family and I love each and every single one of you. That is another reason that I want to do this on my own I know that I could have all the force of White Beard or Shanks or even Mihawk's powerful sword but I want my own power to be the one to know I was the one who caused freedom for all of those poor women. That I was the one who secured my own freedom for the rest of my life." White Beard patted my head. "That is a respectable decision my daughter."

I walked back out on deck being careful where I stepped as some of the men were now passed out on the deck. I laughed as I caught sight of a very drunk Marco who was attempting to dance with a sober nurse. I clapped my hands along with the beat of the music. Then I was swept up by Ace who was dancing me around. It was so much fun we danced the night away. At the end of our dancing me and Ace took a few moments to catch up. Then he excused himself to head to bed. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. I walked into my room and laid on the bed staring up at the ceiling. Of course my damn mind wouldn't be happy about thinking of the very hot man who was interested in me, oh no all my mind wanted to think about was Law. What was he doing?


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own One Piece. A thank you to everyone for reading. Also a special thanks for review, following, and favoriting. This chapter is a little steamy but maybe not in the way that you expected.

Law's point of view:

I watched as the brunette head bobbed up and down over my lap. I was watching the back of her head in disinterest. She looked up at me her brown eyes causing me more disappointment. I pushed her head further down on my cock, breaking her eye contact with me. As I neared my release I pushed her down even further, shooting my seed into her mouth and down her throat. Licking her lips, she looked back up at me and smiled at me.

I pushed her away from me and pulled my pants up. I threw her clothes at her and left the room. I went into the bar below and ordered a drink. I swallowed it down in one drink. I was still unsatisfied as I have been since the day that Celina had left. That was over two weeks ago. We were now on a new island and we were all glad. The sub seemed to be closing in on the entire crew. As soon as we landed I was trying to get rid of my boredom by having sex with as many attractive women as I possibly could. So far none of it worked, I was still antsy and bored.

I didn't look over as Penguin sat next to me. He ordered a drink and we sat in silence for a few minutes. "Captain, you can get angry if you want but you have been especially hard to deal with these past few weeks. You know that you are not the only one who misses her right? Why don't we go and get her? We know where she is going. Go and get her tell her that you are sorry." My hand clenched around my glass. I looked over to Penguin and my eyebrows raised.

"Penguin-ya I don't care about her. I will also never apologize as I didn't do anything wrong." Penguin returned the look that I gave him just a few moments ago. "Well then Captain I don't know why you are so upset lately. I also noticed that when Celina was on board with us you did seem a lot happier than normal." With that he got up and left leaving his now empty drink on the bar next to me. I gestured to the bartender and he refilled my drink. I drank it down quickly. I turned and looked at the other patrons in the bar. I saw another attractive girl. I gave her a smirk. It was like cat nip to all these kittens.

She came over and sat next to me in Penguin's vacated seat. I bought her a drink and we chit chatted. I took her upstairs to my bedroom. She undressed smiling at me the whole time. She was beautiful her red hair was glimmering in the soft light. She climbed on top of me, but it was unsatisfying as they always were. When we were done with the deed. She laid down next to me and tried to cuddle me. I moved away from her. "Have a good night." With that I grabbed my bag which had never been unpacked. I paid the bartender downstairs for the room and my drinks. I walked out of the bar and headed back to the sub.

I looked up at Bepo and then closed my medical book that I had been reading. "The log pose has set now Captain, also Penguin bought this and asked me to give it to you." He placed on my desk an eternal pose for the island of Bellsview. I glared at the pose which seemed to mock me. I looked back up at Bepo, there sat a sad expression on his face. This seemed to be a more frequent occurrence on a daily basis. I sighed and rubbed my forehead there was so much that I could handle. "Bepo please call a meeting for the crew, have everyone be present in the next 15 minutes. Also Bepo who is in charge of dinner?" Bepo stopped where he was standing. "Captain, it's your turn according to the chart."

I slammed my hand down on the table better news for me today. I made sandwiches. That was the extent of my cooking ability. I brought the plate of food into the common room. The entire crew were already there. "I want to have a team meeting, to hear the opinions of everyone. Should we travel to Bellsview and try to convince Celina to become a permanent member of the crew? I want to hear each and everyone's opinion one at a time. Alright Penguin what do you think?" Penguin looked at the sandwich that he took one bite of and then set down. "Well on one positive note, she is a great cook. I know that we all enjoyed everything that we ate. I miss her too she helped bring the crew closer together. She made our everything that we did more fun." I nodded and then gestured on for Shachi to speak. Shachi removed his sun glasses. "Captain, she helped make this place better. She made the day seem less long."

I nodded again and pointed to Brian. He was glowering "I don't want her back. She was an awful cook and she also toyed with the men. She had all of you wrapped around her finger. She was a lying, despicable, little whore!" Almost the entire crew stood up I held up a hand. I gestured for them all to sit back down. They sat down. Brian smirked at all of them in response. I gestured for Cameron to speak. Cameron nodded "I disagree with Brian, I know that she was a good person and I miss her." He finished and looked at his brother and waited for him to speak. "I agree with Cameron. It was nice to have a girl on board it changed things up but in a good way." Anthony said.

I looked at Jean Bart waiting for his response. "I liked her Captain. She would be an asset to the crew, especially if we were attacked on water. You can't forget the powers that the girl has. She could do a lot of damage to a boat." I gestured over to Bepo. "I'm sorry Captain, but I love Celina. She does a great job at scratching my ears. I like the way that she smells and I miss Tiny." I nodded "that pretty much settles it. We have a positive vote from everyone except Brian. We need to know what to do to make Brian approve of Celina."

"I will never approve of her Captain, because I don't like the way that she makes you act." Brian crossed his arms and nodded. I frowned at him. "Brian the way that I act doesn't concern you. We are bringing her back whether you like it or not." The rest of the crew nodded, Penguin gave an evil grin. "Well Brian I think that we would prefer to have her on the crew rather than you." Brian looked at me in astonishment. Penguin looked around the room. "What do you guys think?" The rest of the crew nodded. Brian looked at me, hoping that I would come to his rescue. When I didn't he stood up in a huff. "Fine then I will just leave this crew when we land on the next island then. So you can all go and pick up your whore!" He stormed off to his room.

The crew all clapped and cheered. I smiled at them all. I was going to get the girl that was interesting enough to never leave my mind.

Celina's point of view:

I was attempting to look anywhere other than Ace's shirtless body but man I was failing but really no one could blame me. He was a very very attractive man. I could handle it if he was just attractive but that wasn't it at all. He was funny, sweet, and caring. I was becoming more and more attracted to him every moment. I also noticed a very annoying response that my body had when he was around. I became all tingly. The only other person that made me feel that way was Law.

But then Law did something rude that caused the same reaction as a bucket of ice water would. Ace never did anything like that though, as a matter of fact he did the opposite. He seemed to know when I was feeling this way, he would give me this look. A look that would speak of unspoken promises. Promises of a dark and seductive nature and then the feeling would increase. I would become flushed and breathless. These are one of those times, Ace was fighting with Marco. It was play fighting but damn those muscles were fantastic.

He threw me his hat which I caught and I placed upon my head. White Beard laughed at me, he thought it would be a great thing if his only daughter was to become a couple with one of his sons. I always waved that comment away we were not a couple. Besides giving me a kiss on that first night he hasn't made one move. Ace and Marco stopped their fight. Marco walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He whispered in my ear. "Do you wanna play a game?" I lifted my eyebrow in response to his question. He gave me a grin. "Hey Ace" he yelled out. Ace walked over eyeing Marco's arm around my shoulder. "What?" Ace asked, "let's play a game. The first person who is able to make Celina laugh gets a kiss as a reward."

"Celina has been down in the dumps for a while and she needs funny guys like us around. It has to be a really hard laugh, bring tears to your eyes kind of laugh." Ace was still looking at Marco's arm. "I don't want a kiss from you, Marco." Ace replied giving me a grin. I smiled in return and Marco rolled his eyes. "The kiss wouldn't be from me it will be from Celina, unless you don't want to?" The last question was directed at me. I shrugged "I think that could be arranged but it would have to be very funny." Marco gave me a grin for playing along. "It will be funny babe, don't worry about it. I will also make sure that it is the best damn kiss you have ever experienced." He waggled his eyebrows at me and I pushed him away. "Marco you would have to be pretty damn good to top what I have had." I said a frown on my face, I was now thinking about Law and those amazing passionate kisses that he gave me. Marco and Ace were both looking at me curiously. I shrugged and looked around and saw that Martin another member of the crew. "Hey Celina can I get in on this game?" "Of course" I replied I liked Martin he was a nice guy.

"I will win that kiss, Celina," Ace said looking at me very seriously. I smiled at him. "Good luck" with that response I walked off. The game officially began it was more chaotic then I originally thought it would be. Marco would take away another member of the crews clothes and make them run around naked. The entire crew all laughed. I began regretting taking part in the game. Finally, I was done when I woke up to a princess dressed Martin at 3:00 in the morning. I grabbed his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I left my room and knocked on Marco's door he answered completely nude. I kept my eyes on his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "No more." I said and then walked to Ace's room. I knocked on the door. Ace opened the door unfortunately he didn't sleep in the nude. "Celina are you okay?" Ace asked the concern evident in his voice. I nodded "I'm fine Ace come here." Ace took a few hesitant steps forward. I grabbed his face and went to give his cheek just like the other two but he turned his head at the last moment and then our lips met. It was great different then Law's kiss not as passionate but it had another thing that Law's kiss didn't have. It had a great sweetness to it that made me feel beautiful and wonderful.

I felt myself being pulled into Ace's arms and he depend the kiss and the kiss was heating up and intensifying. I moaned into his mouth amazed at the intense heat that Ace's body was giving off. I wrapped my arms around his neck. Then I realized that we were now in his room and I was pushed up against the wall. Ace moaned back into my mouth in my response. His hands were at the hem of my shirt and were rubbing the exposed skin there. His hand caressed my bottom and pulled me closer to him. His tongue was dancing against mine. I felt Ace pick me up and I squeaked a little in fright. Ace broke off the kiss and looked at me and started laughing. I started laughing in response. It was a good belly laugh and exactly what I needed to forget about Law.

When we were done laughing we climbed in bed together cuddled each other very close. Then we both slept peacefully through the night. We woke up content the next morning. Ace pulled me on top of him and kissed me. The heat was unbelievable. I couldn't believe how warm he was. I moaned against him again I was feeling that tingly feeling again but this time it was becoming unbearable. I was panting against him. Ace flipped me over and climbed on top of me. He was deepening the kiss.

"Wake the hell up, Ace" Marco said flinging open the door. He stopped the color seeping out of his face. "Um sorry" He said and hurriedly closed the door. "Damn" I said and Ace laid his head on my shoulder. "Well the entire crew knows now." Ace nodded and helped me up. I walked over to my room and changed. When I arrived to breakfast it was curiously silent. No one was talking and Ace was glaring daggers at everyone. I sat next to him. White Beard cleared his throat. "Celina, we are nearing the island of Bellsview. We will be there in two days." Ace looked down at his plate. There was an awkward silence that settled on the table.

I left the table as soon as I was finished eating. I was dying to get away from the awkwardness of the table. Apparently I was the cause of the silence because as soon as I was away from the table. A conversation broke out. I changed into my swimsuit and then jumped into the sea. I treaded the water and waited after a few moments Tiny swam under me lifting me up. I laid on him wrapping my arms around him. Thankful as always for his comfort. "Princess?" "Oh Tiny I miss the heart pirates but I kissed Ace and I enjoyed that too. Does that make me a bad person?" "No of course it doesn't Princess. You haven't had a lot of love in your life so your entitled to it." Tiny turned his head and looked at me. "That's not right, I have had a bad past yes, but I have had a tremendous amount of love. I like Ace and I want to see where it will go from here." Tiny nodded. I rolled over onto my back and let the sun bake me into a warm pile of contented goo.

I hummed a little tune as I lay in the sun. Then all the sudden I was uncomfortably hot, I looked up and saw that Ace was on his little boat looking at me intensely. "You are leaving?" He said looking at his toes. "I have to get revenge Ace you can understand that right?" He nodded but didn't say anything. We sat in silence until I couldn't handle the heat any longer. Apparently Tiny couldn't handle the heat anymore either. We both went under the water. When I resurfaced Tiny stayed under he wanted to look for some fish. Ace held his hand out to me. I grabbed it and he pulled me up onto his boat. He sat me down on his lap. "I want to help you though." I shook my head "no, I want to do this by myself." Ace kissed my neck. "Well I am at least going to enjoy the time I have with you." With that he laid me down and began kissing me I was aware of how reveling my bathing suit was. My breasts were pushed up against his bare chest and I rubbed my hands over the muscles in his back. I pushed him over and rolled over on top of him. Kissing him and moaning as his tongue met mine again. Ace rubbed his hands over my butt.

Ace slipped my bottoms off and threw them into the water. Ace dropped his shorts and he made love to me. That is truly what it was making love. It was sweet, caring, and thoughtful. I did my best not to think about Law but it was hard not to think about the first man I had ever been with and compare. Ace was really warm and that was a wonderful feeling. He might have been too sweet though. I liked that Law was a little rough with me and I really loved the passion that he showed me and I was hoping that Ace wouldn't treat me like I was made of glass. I wanted him to be a little rougher, but it wasn't needed after all. I reached my completion the same moment that he did. We laid in each other's arms panting.

We went back to the ship. We ignored the stares of everyone as we got into the shower together. We washed each other off and shared a few more kisses.

Law's point of view:

We were almost to Bellsview. We would be arriving today, I was anxious and as such I was having a hard time doing one task. Everyone was tense and grumpy with each other. Thankfully we had dropped Brian off at the last island and we didn't have to deal with his negativity. I was also a little worried that Celina wouldn't join us. That she was still upset at the way that she was treated. Which I couldn't blame her. I was an ass, but I was also ready to show her that I wanted to make up for that as well.

I walked into Celina's room and sat down on the bed. Everything was the same that we left it. I had made sure of that. "LAND" Bepo's voice shouted out over the sub. I smiled at the excitement in his tone we were going to get our girl back.

Celina's point of view:

Ace gave me another kiss it was sweet and tender. He was leaving. Tragedy had struck the Moby Dick as a member of the crew and murdered another member. Blackbeard had murdered Thatch. We were all still in mourning for Thatch as we was a wonderful man. We had stopped sailing so we wouldn't get any closer to the island of Bellsview. White Beard didn't want anyone but his family around right now, but who could blame him. I was going to travel the rest of the way by myself. Ace and I were going our separate ways. He was going to hunt down Blackbeard and kill him like the bastard deserved. Ace kissed me again. "See you soon" He said and with one more kiss he left I waived as his little boat went off. It was time for my goodbyes. I gave everyone a hug and a kiss. Then I jumped off the side of the boat. I sat on Tiny as he swam the distance to the island. I shed a few more tears for my fallen comrade.

I saw them, they were waiting on the beach. I raised my hands and waived. Tiny stopped and I jumped off and ran the rest of the way throwing myself into Shanks arms. He kissed me on my head. "Hey my little rain drop is all grown up. What am I going to do? Wow I must be getting up there in age." I gave him an evil grin. "You don't look a day over 50" I said to which he broke down into very fake comical tears. Then the party started and I was passed around to each and every member of the crews arms. I laughed at each joke and avoided all the talk of my love life as best as I could.

I was given drink after after drink. After my 4th I declined the rest. As I wanted to remember the night. I sat next to Shanks as we reminisced over our past memories. "Where is Mihawk?" I was a little sad that my dear friend and mentor wasn't here to reunite with me. "That old man?" Shanks had a lot to drink too much. "He was here earlier he must have gone to the town. Good thing to we need more food." He gave a very loud hiccup, which caused me to break down into a fit of giggles. Which made him guffaw long and loud. "Rotten and dirty to the core, she who was that whore. She loved the day long and looked damn good in a thong." He sang loudly and I laughed again, I sure missed this man.

We all crowded around the fire and slept in a big pile around the fire. I was snuggled between Shanks and Yasopp. Yasopp talked in his sleep and Shanks was a lecherous old man who reached for things that were entirely inappropriate. I fielded his senseless advances. Smacking him on the head making him behave himself as I fell back asleep.

"Isn't this a typical disgusting display. Wake up you degenerate drunken fools. Celina I am very disappointed. How could you sleep there? You could get flees." I smiled without opening my eyes. I knew my mentors voice anywhere, "Good morning Mihawk, how are you doing today?" I heard Shanks groan next to me. I imagined that he probably felt like death today. "I slept in a decent place at a very nice inn, not on the ground surround by filth. So I am sure that I am doing much better than you. "I laughed and sat up shoving Shanks over as I did so, which made him whimper and huddle in on himself. "Poor man" I said in sympathy. "Don't pity him, the fool does it to himself." Mihawk kicked Shank's back. Shanks muttered that we were evil and heartless. I stood up and gave Mihawk a very quick hug as he wasn't one for touching.

"Have you kept your studies up?" I nodded "good, now tell me about your more recent adventures. I told him of the past few months excluding my love life. I didn't want to deal with the drama my telling them would cause.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own One Piece. We have a steamy scene. I recived a review that requested it and I hoped that it met your expectations. Law is also back in action for this chapter. Thanks for reading.

Celina's point of view:

This was great. The only thing that was missing was Ace. We had really connected those few days that we spent together. He was practically perfect. Practically my disastrous mind thought. Then as always my mind went back to that bastard Law. I don't know why though; I mean Law was a jerk and Ace was sweet. Law was bossy and commanding. Ace was funny and complimentary. Ace was unbelievably attractive but damn Law's body would make any healthy straight girl fall to her knees. As many pros as Ace had I just couldn't get Law out of my mind. I missed him. I just didn't know if I missed him as a lover or as a friend. I might just miss him because he was the man that took my virginity.

Shanks was telling some nasty joke about a girl he met on a previous island. Mihawk was scowling at him in response. Then I saw a white polar bear coming over the hill. I jumped up and tackled him rubbing my face in his fur. 'Bepo I missed you, how have you been? How is everyone else?" Bepo was apologizing to me and was trying to stand back up but didn't want to knock me over. Mihawk had drew his sword and assumed his stance. Shanks was looking at Bepo in interest. Then the rest of the Heart pirates came over the hill. I jumped up and gave each one of them a hug. Penguin squeezed me back hard enough to pick me up off the ground. Law patted me on the shoulder in greeting. I threw my arms around him and gave him a squeeze. After a few moments he finally hugged me back. I smiled up at him. Damn he was so sexy bad mind! I dropped my arms from his shoulders and walked over to Shanks and the rest of the crew and did some introductions. Then the party was back on. We were all drinking and Shanks was giving us an impression of how he would act if he was a female. He was shaking his hips and shimmying his imaginary boobs. Which caused Ben to snort sake out of his nose. That he caused Mihawk to smile a small smile.

The heart pirates got along fantastically with the other crew. They drank and laughed together. Then some girls from the village came down to see the handsome pirates and had they were charmed, it wasn't long before there were some very drunk and eager girls running around very naked. I laughed at all of their antics. Poor Penguin was about to die from blood loss. I laughed as A girl hung from his shoulder rubbing her breasts all over his arms and his chest. I saw several girls trying to charm Law, which I did my best to ignore. I thought about Ace and wished that he was here.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up ready to shoot down another pick up line. I saw that it belonged to Mihawk. I smiled knowing that besides Shanks and White beard he was the last man that would try to get into my pants. I stood up and followed him as he began to walk away. We walked to the very end of the beach. Where we were out of earshot of everyone. "Who is the man?" I tried not to let the shock show through. "What man?" I replied looking down at my feet. "Do you really think that Shanks and I didn't notice how different your acting now that the Captain of the Heart pirates arrived. Which was odd as we noticed how you were reacting whenever the young fire first Ace was brought up." I shrugged "Law is the one who gave me a lift until I ran into Marco. We were close but now I am close with Ace."

Mihawk lifted an eyebrow up in response but didn't say anything. I crossed my arms. "I could have slept with lots of men, you know." I said when the silence became too intense. Mihawk winced slightly "how very vulgar of you." I laughed, "come on you have to be used to it by now I mean look at Shanks." We both looked over to where Shanks was. He was making a very large bonfire and talking to a few girls while doing so. Mihawk shook his head in disgust. "We care about you. We will kill any man that messes with you, that is a fact not even a warning. It is a fact. I just wanted to kill him but Shanks wanted to make sure that you knew. So therefore you were warned." I crossed my arms furious. "Hey I can take care of myself, Mihawk." In response to my anger the waves increased their tempo. Mihawk looked over at them. "I know that you are strong Celina, but that doesn't matter to me. I will kill and destroy whoever I want, and as strong as you are you can't stop me." I couldn't help but look at him like he was crazy. He gave me a simple smile. "I will give him and fire fist the benefit of the doubt." "Thank you." I responded.

Mihawk and I stood side by side peacefully watching the water gleam with the moonbeams bouncing off of them. We listened to the crash of the water onto the sand. "I am going back to the inn. Would you like to accompany me? Or are you going to sleep here with the common riff raff?" I looked back to the beach where the distant shouts and laughter could be heard. "No, I think that it would be best if I did get a room at the inn tonight. I wouldn't want to be mistaken for one of those girls that came from the village." I walked back to say goodnight. I am not sure if anyone understood but they nodded and waved. I didn't see any sign of Law so I wasn't able to wish him a good night.

Mihawk had gone ahead so I walked alone. I was enjoying the beautiful stars as I walked to the inn. "Celina-ya" I stopped and turned. I saw that Law was coming toward me. I waited for him catch up. When we reached me he stopped walking and was looking down on the ground. I turned and kept walking. He caught up and we walked together. "Are you getting a room too?" I asked he nodded. We walked in silence again when he grabbed my arm. "Celina-ya, I wanted to apologize to you. I treated you badly and that isn't something that I am proud of. The crew really loves you. We all want you to come back and become a permanent member of the crew." I waited for a few moments thinking about my answer carefully. "Law, I love your crew but I have to right some wrongs before I am doing any permanent thing." Law went to say something but we heard my name being called. I turned my head and saw Ace.

"Ace! What are you doing here?" I exclaimed throwing my arms around him. He swept me up off of my feet and kissed me. "I found some news about Blackbeard. So I am going to go after him. I wanted to say goodbye to you though because I am going to be gone for a while. Oh and I bought you a present, it's to show my confidence in you kicking some ass." He held out a small box. I took the box from him and I opened it. Inside was a necklace it had a little silver ocean wave as the charm on it. It was beautiful in its simplicity. I kissed Ace on the cheek. "It's beautiful, thank you." Ace held it up indicating that he would put it on for me. I lifted my hair in response. He fastened the necklace on for me. I let my hair fall. I turned and saw that Law was watching us with a glare on his face. "Law this is Ace. Ace this is Law. He was the one that gave me the lift until we caught up with Marco."

Ace was sizing Law up. Law was doing the same thing to me. "Oh are you the one that treated my girl so poorly?" Law hand flexed. I became worried about a battle between the two. "Well she was my girl first." Ace took a step closer to Law and flames were coming off of him now. I used my powers to make water from the nearby beach douse the two of them. "Oh cool off both of you. Yes, I was intimate with Law, but it wasn't anything serious and now we are just friends. Ace you don't own me so calm down."

The testosterone filled men glared at each other. Ace was the first to speak. "Your right Celina. That was low of me. It's good to meet you Law." He held his hand out. Law took it and they gave a quick shake. I was betting that they were breaking each other's bones. "It's my pleasure Ace. Celina-ya please think about my offer we are leaving the day after tomorrow and I would like to know your answer by then." He turned and walked away. Ace glared after him, "What offer?" I cleared my throat and held my hand out to Ace who took it. "Law wants me to join his crew." Ace's hand tightened around my hand. "Are you going to?" I smiled at the fact that he was asking me and not telling me. "I am going to kill an asshole who ruined the first few years of my life. After that I am not sure but I am pretty sure that I would have to think about a certain guy and his feelings." At that I gave Ace's hand a squeeze.

We walked to the inn and got a room. Ace picked me up and carried me through the door it was very romantic. He laid me down on the bed. He kissed my neck and down my chest. He picked my hand up and kissed my palm all the way back up my arm. He pulled my shirt up over my head throwing it on the floor. He then kissed my stomach and then dipped his tongue into my belly button causing me to squeal. He pulled down my pants leaving me just in my underthings. He kissed my hips down my legs. He pulled off my socks and then kissed my knees. He stopped pulling off my panties. He kissed my core and slipped his tongue inside.

I panted and moaned. My fingers wound themselves in Ace's hair. Ace's tongue traced my clit and then he sucked it. Causing me to moan in pleasure. Ace increased his speed of his tongue making me writhe on the bed. He held me down and in place. He then used his fingers to rub around my entrance while he was licking. He was making me so wet. "Ace" I groaned wanting more. Ace brought himself back up on top of me. He then kissed my neck and my chest. He bit my breast through the lace of my bra. He spread my legs apart and rubbed his hands over my ass and my hips.

He rubbed his cock against my entrance causing me to stain trying to get closer to him, He was transferring my juices onto him. He spread them down from his head to the base of his shaft. He then held my legs straight up by his head as he entered me. He maintained eye contact with each thrust. He went slowly each thrust going a little deeper but he maintained his slow and steady pace. Until I was practically begging for him to go faster. I was trying to wrap my legs around him but he kept them straight in the air. He licked his lips. His eyes still on mine as he finally increased the pace. Hitting my spot again and again until I exploded and became a pile of pudding.

Ace pulled me into his arms and laid down placing me next to him. He grabbed the blankets pulling them over the both of us. He tucked me into the crook of his arm. We both relaxed against each other and enjoyed the aftershocks of great sex.

Law's point of view:

I saw her. She was in Bepo's arms she had jumped in his arms for a hug and knocked him off of his feet. I smiled at the look of joy on her face. She hugged everyone. I placed my hand on her shoulder not wanting to make her uncomfortable by pushing to much affection on her at one time. To my surprise she hugged me. Celina always had the ability to shock me. I wrapped my arms back around her. I squeezed her as hard as I could, her body was fantastic. I felt my arousal spring to life. She disentangled her arms from mine.

She introduced us to Shank's crew. I watched as everyone began drinking and partying. I noticed though that even though Shanks gave off the impression of a man very much under the influence. I noticed that his movements were very steady and his eyes were sober. I also noticed that he was also watching me like a hawk. Speaking about a hawk hawk eyes was watching me very intensly as well. Did they consider me a threat? I watched them for some time and I noticed that they both positioned themselves between Celina and myself. Every time I attempted to approach her one of them got in my way. On my next attempt to talk to Celina Shanks intercepted me with all the girls that he was pursuing. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there." He said as he bumped into me. The girls all laughed at him saying that he was hilarious. I nodded accepting the apology. In the few moments that my attention was diverted I noticed that Mihawk had taken Celina farther away from the party. I frowned in annoyance, would I ever be able to talk to her? I might as well go for a walk.

I walked on the path that led back to the village. I was enjoying the star studded sky and the whimsical moonlight. Before Celina I wouldn't have noticed these few things. I leaned against a tree. Then after a few moments I noticed that Celina was walking down the path. I smirked fortune smiled on me tonight. I approached her. I asked her about joining the crew. She turned me down, but she hesitated so that gave me hope. I was going to explain that I wanted to also rekindle our relationship and maybe take it further this time. That was when we were interrupted by fire fist Ace.

He grabbed Celina and kissed her. I felt my anger boil. I wanted to rip this man's heart out. He then presented her with a cheap ugly necklace. I smirked at the cheap trinket but the smirk fell from my face. As Ace put it around her neck. I saw that her face lit up with happiness as she looked down at the necklace. She introduced us. Ace made sure that he was constantly touching her. I felt my want grow for Celina. The want to pull her into my arms. The want to keep her by my side as a member of my crew of course. I wanted her body undermine moaning in passion. All my wants were about to get the better of me when I felt the water cascade over my head. The cold water shocking my system.

I let Celina know that my offer was still available until the day after tomorrow. I went back to the beach. My crew were all passed out in various locations. I walked over to Bepo who was asleep. I laid against Bepo and watched the stars until sleep took me.

The next morning there were some very miserable men who woke on the beach that morning. They were cursing the sunlight and the loud sounds of the waves. They also were trying mostly in vain to keep the contents in their stomachs. I was disgusted. I walked toward the inn, hoping to see Celina on her way back to the beach. I didn't see her. So I walked back to the beach. Celina was there kissing Ace goodbye. I held my anger in check. I watched as she waved to him as he disappeared into the distance. I walked over to her. "Did you think about my offer?" I asked as I did my best to keep my nerves in check. "Yes I did think of your offer, and like I told you. I won't be able to join your crew, but I would love a lift to the island of Luelan if you are heading that way." I smiled at Celina. Even if I wasn't going that way I would take her with us. I would wear down her resistance with her on board with us. "Something can be arranged I know that we need a cook. What about Ace?"

I asked pointing in the direction that Ace sailed off in. "Oh I spoke with him about it. I was going to travel with one of these fools here but they won't be done partying for days yet and I want to get this done and over with. I want to move on with my life. Ace understands, he knows that we can't be together right now anyway because he is off to chase Blackbeard. We will meet up with each other when we are done with what we have to do. Then we will see where we are with each other when that time arrives."


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own One Piece. Thank you all for reading.

Penguin's point of view:

Everything was the way that it was before. Well except one major thing the Captain. My Captain was acting very odd. He seemed to be unsure of himself this was the first time that I have ever witnessed anything like this. When Celina was on the sub with us before she seemed to make everything lighter. Work didn't last as long or wasn't as hard to do. She always had time to talk to everyone and had a kind word to say. In the past I thought that the smile that she had on her face was special, special as it was just for me. In time I realized that it was just the way that she was but now her smile seemed hesitant if not vacant completely.

Law was the same he always had this presence about him. One that conveyed strength and confidence. Now that Celina was on board again I was paying attention and watching how they reacted to each other. Now that I was aware that they had relations in the past. To my surprise Celina didn't treat Law any differently than the rest of us, well except maybe she looked at him more than the rest of us. I noticed that her eyes seemed to travel on their own over to him. That wasn't that much of the reaction, at least not as much as I was expecting. The truly shocking thing was how Law was with Celina. He seemed like he was trying to win her over, but he was unsure of how to do that.

I have never seen Law having any issue with woman at all. He was actually too good. I thought kind of bitterly, as I remembered all of the trophy women that he bedded in the past. I guess that there was a difference of bedding a woman and trying to win one over, to convince her that he was the right man for her. I didn't even know if Law was aware that he loved her. If I didn't know Law as well as I did, I wouldn't have been able to tell. The entire crew could tell though but that was all because we cared about our Captain. We were all rooting for him.

Celina was becoming more anxious the closer that we arrived to Luelan. She was training herself to the limit, where she was collapsing at the end of the day with exhaustion. We were all worried about her but none of us were as worried as Law was. He watched over her when she was training. He was giving her a weekly physical. He was making her eat all sorts of vitamins and monitoring her water intake. He was also trying to woo her in a very Law type way. He was doing things for her that she probably didn't notice but the rest of the crew would. He would bring her a cup of coffee in the morning. He would pay her extra attention to her during crew meetings. He would make sure that he would get her opinion first. He complemented her meals and her appearance. The biggest reaction though was when Celina talked about Ace. Law's entire expression became furious and would usually leave the room.

The crew and I were trying to devise a plan that would bring them closer together. We were becoming skeptical though as everything that we have tried in the past has ended badly. Ace somehow always was brought up. Much to the disappointment of the entire crew. I was honestly starting to wonder if Celina hadn't caught on to what we were doing and purposely brought up Ace as a way to distance herself from Law. That is what we needed to figure out how to do- break up Celina and Ace.

Celina's point of view:

I had been on board of the sub for about two weeks now. It was great, I loved being back with everyone. I missed Ace though, I was also becoming weary with the crew. They were trying to play match makers with Law and myself. This was becoming very annoying. I cared about Law and he was a very special person to me, but I was uncomfortable with that as I was happy with Ace. Also I think that it was upsetting Law. He seemed to be acting very strange lately. He was force feeding me vitamins. He was monitoring my food and water intake. He was demanding that I take physical after physical, even though I was perfectly fine. This was taking away time for me to train. We were getting closer and closer every day. I needed to make sure that I was at my physical peak. I was becoming more frustrated with how he was acting. I think he seemed to realize that I was becoming frustrated. He would make me angry, and then I am about to snap at him, but then he does something nice for me. He would bring me a cup of coffee or tell me that I looked very nice. He was complementing on my cooking and he would frequently visit me in my room with a dessert. Then he would talk to me about a medical book that he is reading or about the current weather and how it was affecting the rate at which we were traveling.

I felt eyes watching me. I continued mixing my batter was still lumpy. I could still feel the eyes on my back. I carefully set the bowl down on the counter and looked over my shoulder. To my surprise Law was there leaning against the wall. I thought that it was going to be Shachi or Cameron trying to play another prank on me. I poured Law a cup of coffee assuming that was the reason for him being in the kitchen. Law was missing his trademark smirk, the frown that was sitting on his lovely face didn't belong there. I held out the cup to him.

He took it from me but set it on the counter. He looked back up at me. The frown on his face was more pronounced. "Celina-ya I need you to know that I came to Bellsview for a reason. The reason was that I wanted you to come back to the crew. I wanted you to come back to me." He took a step closer to me to which I responded to by taking a step away. Which made me pressed against the counter. Law put either of his arms to my sides, trapping me in place. "Celina-ya I need this." He touched my face and caressed my cheek tenderly. He leaned in to give me a kiss. I turned my head at the last minute so the kiss landed on my cheek instead. Law hesitated before he pulled away from me.

"Celina-ya I won't lose you again. I will make sure that you care about me, just as much as I care about you." He gave me a quick squeeze and then let go of me. He was trying to be sweet and it was scaring me. It was scaring me because of how much I liked it. I sighed and went back to mixing my batter. I needed to figure out a way to make sure that Law knew I was serious about Ace.

Law's point of view:

I was damned determined to make that stubborn woman mine. I would do everything I could to make sure that she was going to fall head over heels for me. No matter what I had to do to make sure that she felt that way. I just needed to figure out what to do. I was trying to show her that I thought of her and I wanted her as part of my life. I would bring her coffee and I would talk to her about my thoughts and worries of mine. Didn't she realize that I was trying for her? I walked and sat in my office taking a drink of my old coffee that was sitting on my desk. I curled my lip in disgust at the way the cold coffee coated my tongue.

Celina's point of view:

Law's advance on me was a little over a week ago. Thankfully everything went back to normal. I was becoming more confident in my battle tactics. Law was helping me, we sat together in the common room together and we disused battle tactics. He told me what the best thing was to do in each situation. He gave me a play by play with each practice move. He even had Shachi and Penguin showed me some moves that I could have my commander practice.

While I watched Penguin thirst his sword forward. Shachi blocked it and spun around striking out towards the head. I felt pressure on my shoulders I turned my head and saw that Law had wrapped his arms around me. I raised my brow at him. He smirked back at me. He gestured to Bepo who then left. I then noticed that the sub was ascending. "Celina-ya I thought we could have a mock battle for you. Penguin, Shachi, Bepo, and myself against the water warriors and your commander. "I gave Law a big grin, "thanks, Law" I said enthusiastically. I figured that if I can stand half a chance against them, I could cream the kingdom of Luelan easily.

When we were surfaced I jumped off the edge of the deck onto the water. I landed on the water and Tiny came up underneath me. Causing me to sit on him. I snapped my fingers repeatedly. This was the thing I did to form my warriors. They formed up out of the water my commander at the head. Law and the others were already in their battle stances. I was nervous I didn't think I was much of a match against the others without using Law's weakness to water. My commander looked at me and bowed. The others followed suit, I bowed back. "Do not harm them as they are my friends. I am practicing my ability to summon more warriors and the ability to hold your shape while the battle is going." My commander nodded. I looked over to Law who also nodded. "Celina-ya would you make sure that we can also stand on the water?" Law was eyeing the ocean underneath the sub. I nodded again and waived my hand out.

My commander rushed forward with his water sword held high. He rushed at the sub, I summoned a wave to make the water so he could get to the deck on the sub. My commander rushed at Law, Law didn't move. He stood there still and when my commander finally reached him. Law raised his nodachi up in what seemed like casual disregard. I was impressed by Law's strength though as I knew that my commander was quite powerful, but is downward thrust had no effect on Law. Law used his power "room" and transported my commander back onto the sea, far away from the sub. My commander rushed back at the sub. Law joined back in the fight cutting down my warriors left and right. He had a smile on his face. I was having a hard time watching the rest of the fight as I was distracted by him. He was so damn sexy. I shook my head and put thoughts of the battle into my mind. Penguin was being surround by my warriors. They were attempting to overpower him but he was doing well and holding his own. Bepo came in and karate kicked one of Penguins opponents in the head causing the water to splash around.

I took a breath and snapped my fingers again. Creating some more who rushed forward to do battle. I was wearing out faster then I liked to admit. It was difficult for me to hold the form of each of them while constantly creating more. I was constantly snapping with every snap of my fingers three more of my men were brought down. Law jumped from the sub and I felt my eyes close as I tried to focus on the water not sucking Law down to his watery grave. I felt my breath becoming shallower. I huffed feeling the strain even in my eyes as Law moved toward me destroying my warriors with ease. I snapped bringing my commander forward positioning him in front of me. I summoned more trying to keep Law away from me. I felt the wind on my face from the blow that he dealt to all the warriors that I had positioned there. I felt something on my forehead. Opening my eyes, I saw that Law's nodachi was pointed at my forehead.

The smirk on his face annoyingly loveable. I heaved out a breath accepting my pathetic defeat. I gave him an exhausted smile while wondering if my legs would work enough to get me back to the sub. I wiggled forward struggling to maintain my hold and not let Law sink. He seemed to realize the strain that it was causing me. He picked me up off of Tiny's back and carried back to the sub. I had my eyes closed tightly focusing my energy on the spots where Law placed his feet. I summoned a wave to help Law get to the deck easily. When we were on the deck I expected him to put me down when we were on the deck. He didn't instead he carried me inside. I opened my eyes and looked around, he was carrying me into the infirmary.

I grumbled up at him. He frowned at me "Celina-ya, you need to be checked out. Your health is a great concern of mine. If you were injured, you wouldn't have a lot of strength to battle Luelan." I conceded to his point and was going to allow him to give me yet another physical. He didn't need to carry me though. I told him as much. He gave me another wicked smirk. "Oh Celina-ya you seemed to be quite exhausted, I am just assisting you. After all, in regards to your health you need to take it easy after having a very hard strain." "Stupid man" I mumbled up at him. "Celina-ya am I wearing you down yet, have you considered being with me?" He placed me onto the examining table. I cleared my throat and shook my head. "Law I still feel the same, but thank you for your help today. I think I have improved a lot. I mean I did manage to bring sown Shachi and he is a great fighter."

Law was frowning now, as he always ended up doing every time he brought up the subject of us getting back together, He gestured for me to be silent while he listened to my heart. The rest of the physical was straightforward as they usually were. When Law was done he simply left without saying another word. I rubbed my shoulder and sighed. I jumped off of the table and walk to my room. I was in the need for a nap. I looked around my room, it was really shocking to me that they had kept everything the same even when I was no longer on board. The crew had even bought me some beautiful things, they bought the most beautiful blankets for me they were bright blue and so soft, as soft as Bepo's fur. The pillows were grey and blue and big and fluffy. The most shocking fact of all is there were flowers on my nightstand. They were beautiful roses I was surprised that they were still alive considering the lack of sunlight in the sub.

I walked over to them and smelled a rose, it was starting to droop slightly. On the wall there were pictures. Some of the greatest pictures. They were of all of us. My favorite one was of me and Law, that I didn't even know was taken. Law and I were sitting side by side in the common room. His arm was around my shoulders and he was looking right at the camera, so he was in the know about the picture being taken. I was looking at Law I had a big smile on my face I was laughing. I remembered this night. It was the same night that Shachi sang that he felt like a woman. That was a great night. I missed nights like this, where I was completely comfortable around Law. I couldn't seem to become comfortable around him, I felt guilty and always thought about Ace.

I sighed and fell back onto my bed I fingered the necklace that Ace gave me. It was a cute little simple thing. Just an ocean wave, I liked that he thought about me to purchase it. I haven't seen him since we parted ways. I missed him like crazy he was very important to me. Was I in love with him? I didn't know but I know that I did love him as a person. He was a very dear friend, confidant, and a lover. Speaking about lovers I was missing the attention that my body wanted. I wanted some sex to speak honestly. My body was craving the heat of another body. The heat of seeing another body next to me, under me, or on top of me. Law wasn't making this any easier as he was way too damn attractive for his own good. I let my eyes close and my body relax and finally was able to take that nap that my body needed.

Law's point of view:

I was beyond frustrated with Celina. I was the man for her and it was time for her to realize that. I know that I was an ass in the past but I did everything I could to make up for that. She needed to understand that I don't do things like this for others. I waked out of the infirmary room into my office. I sat down in my chair and stared at my desk. I pulled a piece of paper toward me and l made a list of things that I could do to woo the lovely Celina. Buy her a gift. I paused tapping the pen against the paper leaving dark little dots in my wake.

What else could I do to make her happy? I kept drawing a blank, maybe that was why she was happy with that human match. Maybe he thought of more things than just buying her something to make her happy. I let my head fall into my hands in frustration. I was literally in hell. The woman that I wanted the most was within reach but I was unable to have her, to possess her, to make her mine. This was the thing that I wanted the most. I was accustomed to having everything that I wanted. I kicked away from my desk and walked away wanting to discuss this with my first mate. I tapped my den den mushi that was on the wall. "Bepo come to my office, now." I leaned against the wall waiting for Bepo to arrive.

I didn't have to wait long. Bepo walked in looking concerned. "Captain?" I gestured for him to take a seat on the sofa that was in my office. When he sat I sat on the table in front of him. "Bepo if you found a female bear on the next island what would you do for her to make her your mate?" Bepo's face lit up. "There are female bears on the next island?" I sighed trying to hold in my frustration. "I don't know if there are or not Bepo, but if there were what would you do to gain their favor?" Bepo scratched his chin while he thought. "I would catch her some fish. Maybe groom her." I rushed back over to my desk and wrote down cook for her. Groom her? I thought of washing her back in the shower, which of course made me think of washing her front. Thinking of this was making my dick harden.

"I would spend time with her, find out what she likes." Bepo was still talking. I already did spend time with Celina and I already know what she likes. "She has to be a pretty bear though, Captain. I would tell her how beautiful she is." I wrote on my paper tell her how beautiful I thought she was. "Why do you want to know Captain?" I frowned at my paper, it wasn't a lot but it was more than I had before. "Keep going Bepo, what else?" Bepo's ears twitched it was a cute habit that he had when he was thinking. "Oh I know! I would want to show her that I was the best possibility for a mate with my parental instincts. I would have to show her that I would be a good father, make her want to be with me."

My brain practically imploded with the thought of me having children. I wasn't going to bother writing that down, but then a fascinating image came to mind. Celina large with child smiling up at me. She was holding my hand on her kicking stomach. I felt a want scream through me. The image changed to Celina holding a tiny baby in her arms. Her hair was disheveled and she was sweaty but she was still so beautiful. I smiled down at my paper and wrote children, an interesting possibility. Need some studying materials.

"Thank you Bepo, that will be enough for now. I am going to go and check on Celina. She really strained herself earlier." I let myself out and walked to Celina's room. I knocked lightly and waited a moment. There wasn't an answer so I attempted the door. It was unlocked, I opened it slowly. When it was fully opened I walked in and saw Celina was asleep her hand was wrapped around that necklace that Ace had given her. I hated that freaking thing, she always was wearing it. I walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed. I carefully laid down next to her and pulled her close to me.

This is what I loved, the way that she responded. She wrapped her beautiful body around me. She rested her head on my chest her arm on my stomach. Her leg thrown over mine. I rested my arm on her waist and felt my body relax- the way that it only seemed to do when she was near. My eyes closed on their own and I feel into a relaxed slumber.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own One Piece. This chapter is mostly about Celina's battle on her home island. Thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoy.

Celina's point of view:

I woke up very warm and confined feeling. I looked over and saw that Law was wrapped around me. I attempted to summon my anger, but it was very difficult. Law was so relaxed looking, He never looked like this while he was awake. I always wished that he would open up to me like this when he was awake, but Law wasn't the type of person to do that. Also he couldn't just crawl into bed with whomever he liked whenever he wanted to do it. I moved his arm off of my waist. My slight movement caused Law to wake. His eyes snapped open and searched until they found my own. I glared at him which of course caused to him to smirk. "Celina-ya did you sleep well; I know that I did." I stood up and straightened my rumpled clothes. "You can't just sleep with me whenever you like. I am not your body pillow. Dinner will be ready in an hour." With that I left my bedroom allowing the door to close behind me.

I prepared the salad and mashed the potatoes. I was grumbling under my breath about men and how stupid they were. I saw a big fluffy body in my peripheral vision. Bepo came over and placed his paw on my shoulder. "Celina will you make me some fish?" I pointed over to the counter where is plate was already waiting with 4 large fish on it. He hugged me from behind. I had him help me bring the rest of the plates into the common room. As always the never ending ravenous pits that made up this crew were already in their seats waiting to eat. I took my normal spot and let the conversations that everyone else was having flow over me.

I didn't know what to do about Law. His advances were making me wary for several reasons. The biggest and the most concerning one was that my body wanted to react to him. When he touched me I wanted to lean in to his touch. When he spoke I found myself hanging on his every word. His attics made me laugh. I wondered if it was fair to Ace if I thought about Law as much as I did. Am I denying myself something? Am I denying myself something that I want? Did I want to be with Law more then I wanted to be Ace?

I shook my head I needed to forget this stuff and think about something that mattered. Justice, justice for me and for all of those poor women that were still being held captive on Luelan. I realized that nobody had said anything for a few moments. Law was staring at me his brow raised. I took a bite of my food. My plate was now empty. I gathered all the empty plates around me and took them to the kitchen. I washed dishes quickly and then walked back into the common room. I was determined to have some fun with the crew tonight. They were all sitting where I had left them. "Does someone feel like playing a game of air hockey?" I noticed the glances that were shot toward Law and then back at me.

"Celina-ya, we want to assist you in your attempt to destroy Luelan. We consider you crew, as crew you are family." Law gave a very intimidating grin, "anyone who wants to hurt our family will die." All the crew nodded in agreement. I shook my head "no" I said simply. I turned and walked away going to my room making sure that I locked the door as soon as I closed the door. I sat on the floor my legs crossed. I let my eyes close and my mind empty. I steadied my breathing. I was doing some meditation trying to ease my stress as I was getting closer to Luelan. After some time, I felt like my burdens were more manageable. I stood up and stretched.

I undressed and then took a shower let the water warm my soul. Once I was all clean I dressed in some comfortable clothes and then went back into the common room. I wanted that book. I wasn't able to finish it when I was on the sub last. I walked into the common room completely ignoring the crew. They all knew how I felt, I was still pissed at them for not staying out of my business. At the bookshelf it took me a few moments before I spotted the book I was looking for. It was on the top shelf. I stood on my tip toes attempting to reach it, but it was still out of reach. Law appeared by my side and grabbed the book and then handed it to me. "Here Celina-ya, this is a good book. You should come and read it with me. In my bedroom." I rolled my eyes at him. "You wish." I took the book from him and the retreated into my bedroom to read.

Law's point of view:

I was becoming worried for Celina, even more than before. She was giving us long periods of silences. She was becoming distracted with every meal. She hardly ate, her portions were half the size that she gave to the men on the crew. She has been retreating to her room a lot lately and she wouldn't allow us to help her with her difficulties. I don't think I would be able to control myself though if I saw that man. I would have several very un and very bloody hours torturing that man for what he did to her.

I sat in the common room drinking my coffee and watching the crew play air hockey and tease each other. I felt my stomach drop when I saw Celina come out. How could someone look as cute as she did? She was wearing a baggy shirt and some short shorts I noticed when she raised her arms above her head reaching for a book on the top of the shelf. I helped her and tried to convince her to come back to the bedroom with me. I knew that if she did she come and read with me, that I wouldn't let her read at all. I would make sure that all of her attention was one me. I would make sure that I returned the favor and that all my attention would also me on her. She shot me down. I frowned at her retreating back. We would be arriving at Luelan in the next couple of days. I knew that Celina wanted us to stop and let her off about half a day away from the island. She didn't want anyone on board to get hurt. She also didn't want to worry about us when she was controlling the waves. I appreciated her concern for my sub and the crew but I wanted to be there to assist her. She was strong, I knew that she would be able to handle whatever was thrown her way.

Celina's point of view:

Today was the day. I was leaving the sub and going the rest of the way on my own. Law thankfully had purchased an eternal pose to the next island so I knew that he would be fine. I was going to meet back up with them at the next island, thanks to Tiny's navigation. Sea kings never lost their way, they had like a homing system naturally built in. I gave quick hugs all around. The last one to receive a hug was of course Law. He squeezed me tight and held me a long time. When he released me I walked over to the edge of the deck and jumped off. Landing in the water. Tiny came up underneath me and started swimming in the direction of Luelan. I waved goodbye until I wasn't able to see the sub any longer.

It was a few hours later when I took a few steps on the beach. I had a small bag full of money and some other necessities on me. I would need it later, but it was too late to do anything right now. I would have to commence with my plan beginning tomorrow. I laid on the beach looking at the starts running through my plans again and again. Just waiting for the morning light. I watched as Tiny dunk his head so he could commence with his part of the plan.

As soon as it was light enough. I went to the local clothes store, thankfully the owner wasn't someone who recognized me. I bought some plain clothes that women on this island wore. Women on this island weren't able to wear beautiful clothes unless they were royalty. They had to wear plain loose clothing that was suitable for working in. There weren't many colors to choose from. I choose the grey color that was usually reserved for women of very poor families. I wanted to draw the least attention to myself as possible. I even wore my plainest clothes when leaving the sub but they were still considered flashy on this island. The owner looked at me like I was scum. I carefully handed him my money acting like I was unsure of how to use it and scared of the world around me, like a woman of my age would act normally here.

It seemed to work as he even offered me somewhat of a kind smile when I bought the clothes. I went back to the beach and I quickly changed out of sight of everyone. Then I dug a small hole and buried my old clothes into the hole. I pulled a small wig out of my purse and fastened it securely hiding my blonde locks changing my hair to a chestnut color. I rubbed dirt onto my face and pinched my cheek which looked like I was slapped.

I then walked with my head down all the way up to the palace. Where I easily blended in with the other girls that were working there. When I made it into the kitchen. I watched until I found the woman I was looking for. She was the first woman who was assaulted for my education. She was kept on as a dishwasher. She hardly looked like the same woman, she looked broken and miserable in every way. I felt my heart go out to her. I then was more invigorated than ever. This woman and all the others like her was the very reason that I was doing this.

I approached her and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up at me and recognized me instantly. I saw the realization on her face, then she quickly looked around the room. Thankfully we were alone at the moment. "What are you doing here Princess? You were actually free. Why, why would you ever come back?" She looked like she was about to cry. "I am here to destroy everything. I came to warn the people who don't deserved to be punished. Please pass the word around to all those that you find trustworthy. I will trust your judgement on this. Don't lie if you get caught tell the truth, but do your best to not be caught. I am going to destroy this building and everyone inside it. Please let everyone know that at day break the morning after tomorrow I will be coming for blood."

She looked terrified, I gave her a serious look as I left. I went back to the beach. Now it was time for phase two. I would wait for just a little amount of time. I just needed to get to the other side of the island. I saw Tiny I shed my clothes as I ran to him. I tossed my wig into the surf with a grin on my face. I felt wild and free in a way that I could never be when around people. My plan was working perfectly. Next she would squeal; she would be worried that I would fail. No one knew about my devil fruit powers. I don't blame her she is trying to save herself, also I wanted her to tell. I wanted them to not be worried and then I wanted their fear to grow. As we approached the other side of the island I slid off of Tiny's back swimming alongside of him.

I made sure that my purse stayed dry on Tiny's back. When the beach was empty of people I took my purse and went ashore. I then dressed in one of my most elegant dresses. A dress that really made me look like a princess. I styled my hair and put a circlet that Tiny had found a few years ago on my head. It was a pretty little thing. It was gold and There was a half-moon sapphire in the middle on the two sides were full moon diamonds. I pulled a small mirror out of my bag and applied my makeup. I looked at Tiny who nodded I was ready.

I chose this side of the island because this was where the marine headquarters was located. Once I commenced this attack I would defiantly be wanted by the government. It was an exciting prospect. The headquarters was just over this hill. I casually strolled over the hill snapping my fingers as I went. When I was at the top I was able to look down and see all the marines going about their daily lives. I waited until I caught their attention. The reaction was humorous, "the Princess, we found the Princess." I raised my hand and a wave crashed behind me on my command. "I am here to liberate the women. Release them into my custody immediately and no one will get hurt. If you do not comply with my commands, you will surly regret it." I had another wave crash down.

Those arrogant assholes just laughed at me. I smiled at them and continued walking down the hill. I snapped my fingers some more, you could never be more too careful. When I got closer to the headquarters some marines were out and ready to intercept me. One grabbed my arm, "come on beautiful, let's take you back to your fiancé. He hasn't seen you in such a long time." I pulled my arm from his grip. "Don't ever touch me again!" My voice shook a little in my anger, just being on this island made me hate men. They were all possessive abusive jerks. They laughed at me and he reached for my arm again. "Now" I yelled! My warriors ran over the mountain. It was much easier to hold their shape, even at this distance thanks to my anger.

My commander led the charge. He decapitated the man who had manhandled me. I had given my warriors strict instructions on not harming people who asked for mercy. I also informed them to no harm women unless they were attacked first. I followed along the bloody wake that was formed. I occasionally snapped my fingers and another warrior ran past me to take their place. I saw some women run out of the headquarters they were dressed in the plain clothes that marked them as residents of this island. I intercepted them. I explained that I was there to free them. I instructed them to go and wait on the beach. I assured them their safety. I sent two of my warriors with them. Tiny was also there on alert as well.

The marines were easily defeated. I was actually surprised. When I saw that there were no more marines willing to fight. I let all of my warrior evaporate back into the sea except my Commander. I took a few moments to relax while I searched through the Marine Headquarters. I saw that there were some new bounty posters that were recently released. Some guy named Luffy was a cutie. His grin made me smile. I checked out the rest of the headquarters but I didn't see anything of interest.

I went back to the beach and leaned against a rock. I had Tiny keep lookout as I took a quick cat nap. I was in no hurry. I was enjoying myself. I woke up and then I continued on to the next area. I did the same thing; this time it was a little harder. The beach was further away from me, but this time I didn't have to summon nearly as many warriors. It was just a small village, there were a lot of women though. The poor souls cried with joy when I told them that they were free from their captors. Many of them took their children with them on the beach. I made sure that more warriors were protecting them this time. I know that the more sons that were taken, the more the men would be willing to fight.

I walked to the next village it wasn't that far away but it was still further from the beach. The good news was that they had guards from the palace posted. They knew that I was coming. I wanted them to be absolutely terrified. The guards they did show fear, but it wasn't enough. I snapped my fingers as I walked over to a tree. I leaned against it and gave the guards a merry little wave. "I am sure you know why I am here." I said a smile on my face. They looked at each other seeming to communicate without speaking.

Finally, one of them stepped forward. "Princess, you are under arrest for the endangerment of the residents of this island. Come with us peacefully or we will use you harm." I pretended to be alarmed. "Harm me? Oh no! Commander did you hear that?" My commander came from behind the tree that I had been leaning against. "No one will ever harm my Princess." He took his battle stance. The guards responded the same. Then the rest of my warriors came out. The guards watched my water warriors ready to attack. The guards turned tail and ran. I smiled and patted my Commander on the shoulder.

I was becoming exhausted. I was holding out better than I thought I would though. I had a few more villages before I would be closer to the other side of the island. Then I would be close to the sea again. It would be a relief to not have to hold the form as far. I would have to rest soon though. I also know that I needed to do it before I got to the middle most village on the island. That was the village I would be the most vulnerable. I wouldn't be able to hold very many forms of warriors. I would only have one or two for my protection. I went through this village it was bigger than the one that I was at before but it was still considered small. The women actually picked up arms against their men. They were beginning to fight for their freedom with me. They didn't have actual weapons. Some had kitchen knives, others had rakes and shovels. They were brandishing them against their tormentors. It really was a beautiful sight. I watched as a young girl stabbed what was probably her husband, or her defiler. She then ran over to me hugging me and crying.

I hugged her back. I made sure that the girls didn't kill anyone who begged for mercy. We would hold a trial. The men would be judged by the very women that they hurt. I could think of no finer justice. I escorted the women back to the beach with the others. Tiny was there with some other sea kings they had the entire beach protected. It was now very late in the evening. With all the traveling I did and using so much of my my power had taken all of my energy. I set up a camp and assigned some chores to the women. They were going to have to learn how to take responsibility for themselves. I assigned some women to keep watch. There were a set of 16 ladies set up to keep watch 8 at a time. Each woman was designated a partner, to help prevent from falling asleep. After a 4-hour period they would switch to the other group.

I then assigned a group of 4 women to watch all the children. Then the rest of the women I assigned to prepare food for the rest and to look over the wounded. I stripped behind a rock and put on some other clothes. I waded out to Tiny and climbed on his back. I laid down and was asleep before Tiny could say one word to me. I woke up with the sunrise and to my pleasant surprise I could smell food cooking. I looked on the beach and saw that the ladies were preparing some grilled fish. I felt my stomach growling. I hoped that they had enough for me. Tiny was speaking with some of the other sea kings telling them to bring up some more fish for the two leggers. That is what most sea kings call humans.

I waded back to the beach. I overheard one woman say that they were running low on fish. "There will be more if you just wait a" I was telling her but in the middle of my talking she fell to the ground. She was bowing to me her head was actually touching the beach. "It's our savior, our goddess!" All the women around me on the beach fell to the ground as well. "Stop! Please don't do that. I am just like you all. I was like all of you. I was purchased at a young age, by the highest bidder. I fretted every day about the day he would want to consummate our soon to be marriage. I happened to be lucky that he was ordered to wait, I was also lucky that I found a devil fruit. I knew that I had to work hard, I had to train every day so I could come here and help all of you. I want your help now though. I want you to help me take back this island. Help me fight!" There were cheers all around.

We designated tasks again. Several women were coming with me, which was great because this was the day that I would get to the village right in the middle of the island. Tiny was going to try and gather up some more sea kings for the rest of the plan. Today I was armed, I would only be bringing three warriors with me. That was all that I think I could do. My commander was of course one of the ones that would be coming. All the sea kings besides Tiny would be staying to assist in protecting the women and children on the beach. I assigned a guard of women to stay on the beach and keep watch and also guard.

Today I had a different outfit planed a warrior maiden theme. It was a black dress. It was tight and short and I had my small blade and a set of arrows on my back, granted I wasn't the best shot in the world, but I wasn't terrible. I was pretty good with my small blade though, Mihawk made sure of that. He couldn't handle the thought of me not being able to protect myself at all without my power. I placed the circlet back on my head. To my embarrassment the women all bowed again to me. We traveled and the women were actually terrifying they were very blood thirsty.

They were talking about killing and destroying. "Ladies please be aware we will not harm them if they ask for mercy. Even the king and the prince. We will hold a trial, about the extent of their crimes. If you decide that they will be sentenced to death, then so be it. It will be the with the entire agreement of all the ladies." The ladies all agreed. They talked about where they would store them until the trial. They discussed some buildings and some methods of imprisonment. They finally agreed on holding them in the dungeon of the castle. We arrived at the village that was the one right before the middle of the town. My Commander waited until I gave him some orders. I didn't need to though there were some guards here. There was 8 of them at the main entrance but the women had it covered before I was able to dictate the troops. The girls had already won the battle.

My Commander was obviously impressed. He had a smile on his face and his stance was actually relaxed. He was still on guard though, I could see his eyes shifting around and keeping track of every movement. This village though wasn't a victory. In fact, it was a great loss. Once the guards were out of the way there was nothing stopping us from going into the village to liberate the women. This village was curiously empty though. Not any women in sight, or men either for that matter. We saw why when we got to the middle of the village. There was a giant pyre and tied all around it was half burnt women. The women were of all different ages from what looked like children. This one little girl couldn't have been more then 3. Then there was also an elderly woman who looked like she was in her 80's. I was sickened. I felt the bile rise up in my throat. My tears causing my vision to blur. It was shocking to see that there were men all around the pyre. They were slaughtered.

I went around checking for survivors. I heard a shout and I ran over. A man was alive! "All your damn fault." He said coughing "If you wouldn't have done this they wouldn't have killed my wife and daughter. I loved them. Damn it I loved them I fought for them, we all did." He gestured around to the fallen men on the ground. I felt overwhelmed by guilt. This was all my fault. I wanted to save them but they all died because of me. They died horribly. We were attempting to treat the man. His wound was too great though. It was a gunshot wound to the chest. I watched as he took his last breath. I let my tears fall. I stood there in silence as did the others. "Ladies, some of you will need to stay behind we need to burry these men and women who fought and died bravely. I will make sure that we will kill and destroy those who have harmed these innocent people. I have to make sure that these bastards aren't doing this to anyone ever again. We need to hurry to the next village!"

We departed moving at a much faster pace. My anger was supplementing my strength. I had several warriors now to replace the women that stayed behind to bury the dead. I summoned more warriors. This will end today, no one else will die. I used the map in my mind to direct my warriors. I summoned more than I ever have before. I let Commander take charge as I was directing. I sent my warriors to the other villages. I even sent them to the capital a day early. I made sure that the message was harming no one who asked for mercy. Protecting those were not fighting and who were trying to escape. I also pressed in their minds the images of the prince and the king. I would make sure that they personally paid for the deaths of all those people.

When we arrived at the next town I was the first one to rush forward and attack. I slid my blade through the ribs of one of the guards. I spun around and kicked out knocking the next one down stabbing him through the throat. We demolished the guards within seconds. We rushed through the town. I saw that the women were tied to the pyre but it wasn't lit yet. A baby was a screaming. If I ever look back at this day that will be one of the main sounds I associated with it the sound of that poor babies wails. She wasn't tied to the pyre but she was placed on it her poor little body was stiffed between two logs. I ran over to her and carefully extracted her from the pile. I cut the women free, handing the babe to her mother. I felt a sharp pain in my left side.

I was wounded, an arrow was sticking out of me right above my hip. I watched as my blood ran down the shaft of the arrow and then drip onto the ground. Time seemed to slow down and the sounds seemed to blur. I watched my Commander ran forward and looked me over. I seemed to come back to. I looked around. Thankfully the women that needed protected were, the women who could were fighting. The warriors were holding their own too. I went to rejoin the battle but my Commander grabbed me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "We need to get you some medical attention." He was saying. I wiggled and managed to jump off of his shoulder. I ran away from him and joined back into the fight. After a few more minutes the fight was over. I then allowed Commander to carry me to the area we were designating for injuries.

A woman was working on my wound. Watching her work was making me sick so I took a few moments and closed my eyes. She shoved a glass of water into my hand. "Take these." She put some pills into my hand." I drank the pills down with the water. "They will help her pain." She was informing Commander; he must have asked. I sat up and felt a tightness in my side. I looked down and saw stitches. I held my hand out and Commander helped me up. I was having a hard time, I had so many warriors and now with this wound it was taking even more of my energy. I wasn't going to let this keep going on though. This will end today. "We need to keep moving" I said. I gave instructions for the women who weren't able to fight to go back to the beach. I let them know that they would be safe there and so would their children. We gained some more warriors from the village. I made sure that they went back to the beach to help guard and protect.

The rest went with me it was about 3 miles to the next village and that was the last one before the capital with the palace. Everything should be taken care of already though as I had already sent out warriors. I wanted to create some additional ones but I wasn't sure if I could. I was having just a difficult enough time walking. Especially with the drugs. They addled my senses and I was having some issues with maintaining my warrior's forms. I was holding my Commander's hand, just in case I veered off course or if I fell. I kept the connection in my mind with my warriors and then I let my attention for everything else fall to the wayside. I knew that Commander would let me know when I was nearing the village. I wished for a moment that Law was there. I actually wished that the entire heart pirates were here with me. I could use their support and their battle ability. I was proud that I was doing this all on my own, but it would sure be nice.

The next village was taken care of all of the guards were already dead. The women who were going to the beach were leaving. The women who were going to fight were at the ready. They escorted me to the next town. I was impressed with my number I had about 100 women who were fighting for their freedom, which was a good thing because if you looked closely you could see that my water warriors were become more water and less in the form of people. I was also panting. My Commander wanted to carry me again. I could tell by just how close he was walking to me. I gave him a look that said don't you dare. I needed to be strong. There would be plenty of time to collapse later.

We marched on in silence for the first time since we started on this journey today there was fear in the air. This was the capital that they were storming on. They were about to challenge royalty itself. We took a break and rehydrated, I took a few more of the pain medication. At nightfall we arrived at the Capital. I was amazed to see that it was already won over. The Prince and the King were on their hands and knees. Their hands were tied behind their backs. They were right there in front of the gate. It was a sight that I always wanted to see. I dismissed all of the warriors except my Commander. I was informed that the women actually did all the work on their own. They had heard about our victories with the other villages. They rallied up all on their own. They all fought bravely and did their best and took over everything. I walked over to the terror of my childhood. He was so pathetic looking. His face was bloody and he was crying. Snot was dripping out of his nose. He was glaring at me, I waited for him to shout curses at me.

I was shocked when he didn't. A few moments later I learned why, these women took punishment into their own hands. They cut out the tongues of all the men who tormented them. I was pleased as punch with the idea. I even let out a little giggle when he did attempt to talk. The women had set up a place for me to rest. It was great they had food, wine, and a place to rest. Someone had actually brought the throne that was used in effects. I sat down and ate and drank my fill. The party began. It went all through the night. Thankfully one of my true loves my Commander carried me up to a bedroom where I peacefully slept for three days.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own One Piece. This chapter was very hard for me to write. Only because I love Ace. Thanks as always for reading. I think that this only has 1 or 2 chapters left. Please review, favorite, and follow.

I woke up to the sound of hushed whispering. My eyes felt glued shut, When I opened them they were unbelievably heavy with the weight of my eye boogers. When I looked around, the sight I saw made me want to crawl back in bed. The room was full of women who were all staring at me. "Princess, we are holding the funeral today for all of the women that were lost." That made me sit up. "When" I asked as I rubbed the grit out of my eyes. "In a few hours. We came to see if you needed some assistance, after all you were asleep for so long."

She gestured around the room at all the other women in the room. I was about to explain that I really didn't need help but then a very strong women lifted me up and carried me into the large bathroom. There she proceeded to undress me and then placed me inside the tub. She turned on the faucet and grabbed a luffa. I took it away from her. "Thanks, but really I can handle it. Please leave." I washed my body with a frown on my face. I was annoyed at how pushy I had to be with her, but I mean really did she have to carry me in here? I was a grown women and I didn't need any assistance with anything whatsoever.

While I was in the tub another woman came in with an outfit draped over her arm. She placed it on the chair that was in the bathroom. It was a very pretty dress it was a cobalt blue color. It was strapless and looked like it would hang to mid-thigh. There were some high heels that were underneath the chair. They were black stilettos. I didn't think that it was something that was necessarily appropriate for a funeral though. Also it wasn't mine. I finished rinsing my hair. I climbed out of the tub and wrapped a towel securely around myself. A completely different woman then before came in.

"Princess, I am here to dress you." She picked the dress up and went to approach me. I was starting to get a headache, "look I can dress myself. The dress that you are holding isn't one of mine." She took a few steps away from me like I had shouted at her, her reaction made me feel like a heel. "Princess, we just want to show you are affection and appreciation. That is why we are trying to help with everything that we can. We all thought that this dress would be the prettiest, but if you don't like it we can get you another." Now I felt about 2 feet tall. "No that's fine, I will wear it but I really don't need your help. Thank you for the offer and the dress though." She bowed and backed out of the room. I brushed my hair with the brush that was located on the counter. Then I put the dress on it fit perfectly and it was very flattering. My favorite thing about it was that then necklace that Ace gave me was in clear view. I rubbed it with a finger. Soon I thought I would be able to see him. I patted the necklace fondly. I left the bathroom, but was instantly surrounded women again. They held me still and placed the circlet upon my head.

They then escorted me back to the town where so many lost their lives. There was a remarkable amount done in such a short time. There were several graves dug and thousands of flowers were everywhere. There was a woman who was in charge of the eulogy. She was going to tell us who was lost and a little bit about each person. We would then have a moment of silence for that person. As she said a name and gave a little bit of information about that person. The body was then placed in a grave, then the two women would come back and pick up another body. It was the saddest thing that I had ever seen. I felt the tears stream down my face. As more bodies were put in the graves more of the women from the crowd, and some men too, began helping. They would help with shoveling the dirt onto the graves. The children began placing the flowers on the now covered graves. I stood up and helped. We all sweated and worked as one. It was something that this community needed- the togetherness after such a loss. The rest of that evening we spent together, the island as a whole. We helped each other, we provided comfort and caring to each other.

The next day we gathered up a meeting with the most important people who lived on the island. We assigned positions for leadership. Each village would elect their own leader. They established their own government. They wanted me to stay on as their queen. I politely declined, I explained that my dream was now to be free. I would never do anything that I didn't want ever again. That would be my dream. While we were in our meeting we received some shocking news from the Marine base. We had some women stationed there in case we received some news about more marine's coming. They contacted us through the den den mushi, "Princess, we have some terrible news. Fire Fist Ace has been captured by the World Government. They are holding him at Impel Down, and there will be a public execution in 7 days at Marineford."

My world shattered. I was no longer in the meeting. I didn't know if I said any type of goodbye or if I just left all I know was that I had to get there, as fast as possible. I ran to the beach and through myself into the water. "Tiny! Tiny where is Impel down? How far is it from here? How fast can you get there?" Tiny popped his head up out of the water. "Princess the underwater prison is very far from here. It will take several days and much effort to get there." My vision was blurring from my tears, "please Tiny how many days?" Tiny let his head droop. "Maybe 6 if we hurry." I nodded okay. I used my powers and ran across the water. I ran as long and as far as I could. Tiny was swimming next to me keeping pace with me as I ran. As fast as I ran it was very slow swimming for Tiny which was a good thing. He could rest while I ran, and then I could collapse on him and have him swim as fast as he could. I rested my hands on the top of my head my lungs were burning and my legs were like jello.

Tiny was napping in the distance I could see him; I know that if my powers failed me at least I could swim that far. When I reached him I collapsed on his back. When I woke up again I didn't see any familiar sights. We were by a new island, "Princess you need to go ashore and get water for yourself." I nodded at the logic, I went ashore and drank as much water as I could fit into my stomach. I stole a barrel and filled it with some water. I saw that there was a ship at the harbor and it wasn't guarded, a ship could move faster than me running. I commandeered the boat and began traveling as fast as I possibly could. I already lost a day I needed to get there in the next 5 days but hopefully sooner. I want to break him out of that awful place. I traveled pretty far when Tiny had summoned up a lot of sea king buddies. They were going to help I tied some ropes to the boats and threw them out into the water. The sea kings bit the ropes and pulled me it increased my speed. As fast as I was going it felt like I wasn't moving at all. That time was moving so slow, I could hear my poor heart pitter pattering as we drew closer.

Law's point of view:

I was sitting on the neighboring island of Luelan. I was at some crummy bar. The glare that I was giving the rest of the customers had made them all remember about their previous engagements that they had. The place was pretty much empty except the crew. We were all grumpy we all wanted Celina to be back with us, where she belonged. We had all sat here drinking away our sorrow for the past few days. We were confident of Celina's abilities but I know for a fact that we all wanted to be there. We wanted to help her but she was very adamant that she wanted to do this on her own. A man burst into the bar. "Did you hear? Did you hear about Fire Fist Ace? He's been captured!" I squeezed my glass too hard and I felt it shatter in my hand. The newcomer finally noticed that he wasn't alone in the bar. I beckoned to him with a finger. "Come on over here, I would like to hear all about this." After I made the man explain everything that he knew. I knew that Celina wouldn't be coming to this island, she would already be on her way to rescue Ace. As much as I disliked the guy, I would help Celina, if she needed my help. We all got into the sub. "Full speed ahead Bepo go to Marineford." Bepo nodded "what about Impel Down?" I shook my head, "no my gut feeling says Impel Down.

Celina's point of view: It was the day of the execution. I was hoping that they hadn't moved Ace yet. I was almost there, "please hold on Ace." I hoped somehow my words would travel on the wind and make it to him. When we got closer to Impel Down I had the sea kings let the ropes go. I just left the boat drifting out at sea. I saw that the boat that Ace was on was already on route. I jumped off of the boat into the water. I climbed onto Tiny and he started swimming toward the boat as fast as he could. He was exhausted though and it had affected his speed. I couldn't blame him though. I mean without the help of him and the other sea kings I wouldn't have been able to make it here as fast I did. I could feel Tiny huffing and puffing underneath me. I patted him on the side and slid off. "Thanks for your help buddy." I gave Tiny another pat as I swam following the boat, it was now a good distance away. I summoned my powers around me. I would get there as soon as I could. When I got there I noticed that the battle had already started.

Ace was on a platform at the front of the battle. He was beat up and dirty. Next to him were two armed marines and admiral Sengoku. I pulled myself up onto the ice ledge. I noticed that Mihawk was there, I felt some disappointment rise up, I hated that someone who I had always admired and respected was on the opposite side of me in a fight. A beam of ice was shot at me by Aokiji I blocked it with some water. I ran forward and saw that the Whitebeard pirates were already here ready and willing to die for one of their own. I nodded to Marco as I ran past him. A pacifista shot a beam of light at me. I ducked and rolled. I snapped my fingers and summoned up some warriors which Aokiji just froze each one that I summoned up. I had to use more power to break the ice and have my warriors continue on. They offered back up assistance to the White beard pirates. I ran forward and watched a ship came hurtling out of the sky. I watched as it was about to land in ice. I didn't know if it was friend or foe, but I used my powers to break the ice up. The ship landed even though there was no ice the ship still broke apart. I couldn't think about that right now. I had to get to Ace.

Aokiji hit me with an ice attack. I felt it hit my arm. I grabbed it with my other hand. It was a ridiculous amount of pain that was shooting through all my nerves. I was being attacked by a huge Marine with a hammer to my right and Aokiji was approaching me from my left. My arm was still frozen and I wasn't able to do anything with it. I snapped with my right hand and watched with horror as I noticed that all the water that was close to me was covered in ice. I pushed with all my power but the ice wasn't breaking. I then noticed that Aokiji was applying layer after layer of ice as he was approaching me. I was panicking I kicked out to the marine with the hammer. I kicked him in the thigh. He swung his hammer down at me hitting me in the shoulder. I screamed when I looked up the marine with the hammer went to swing it at my head. If he connected that would be the end. I looked up at Ace he was screaming and their were tears running down his face, I never wanted to see him cry. I gave him a smile albeit it was a small one but it was still a smile.

Then the marine in front of me was cut into two. His internal organs falling out onto my head, Mihawk kicked the corpse away from me and brought his sword up. I rolled away he brought it down at the perfect time to block Aokiji's ice attack that had been aimed at me. Mihawk made it look like he was attempting to attack me. He turned aournd and pretended to attack me again but he lifted me up and I ran off again. I used one final push with my power and the water finally cracked. I saw that Mihawk was now battling a young boy. He was jumping out of the way and dodging Mihawk's attack. Vice admiral Garp was now battling that boy. I watched as his fist stretched back and he hit the Vice Admiral. I summoned a lot of water warriors. I rushed forward and my commander through me up onto the platform. I grabbed onto Ace and pulled him off the platform my commander caught him and started running. "Get him to the water!" I was screaming. Admiral Sengoku went to attack me but the little rubber guy blocked his attack. "Thanks" I yelled at him. "That's my brother" he yelled back at me. Once he had blocked the attack he ran along side of me.

One of the marines that had been on the platform was standing up. He was rubbing his head because he was thrown when Sengoku had attacked. "Mr. 3" yelled the rubber guy. He rushed over to the guy and said can you make a key that will fit Ace's cuffs? I hurriedly had my Commander bring Ace back and set hi in front of this Mr. 3 character. Then I noticed something awful, Admiral Akainu was coming toward us the molten magma was flowing down from his hands. It was burning the ground as he was walking. He had an evil grin on his face. "Stall him" yelled Mr. 3. I summoned up some more water warriors as many as I could in the few moments that it took before Akainu was in striking distance. I blocked myself with some water. It burnt the water where it touched creating a thick wave of steam. The steam burnt where it touched me. I hissed and pulled back. My warriors rushed forward just in time for me to notice that Ace's handcuffs were now off. I ran over and grabbed his hand. I grabbed Ace's brother's hand too. I ran all of is toward the water. If I could get him to the water I could save Ace, and get his little brother out of harms way too.

Then I hissed in pain. I dropped the boy's hands. Ace turned and looked as did his brother. Akainu had thrown a ball of magma at me and it had hit me right in-between the shoulder blades. The pain was so intense. I could barely breath, I summoned water to me wrapping it around me. Having the water cool my burn. The burn was intense enough that it created even more steam. No it was hard to see a foot in front of our faces. Ace's little brother was bending over and picking something up. Then bam I was hit and on the ground. I was being frozen solid against the burning hot ground. I screamed again as the pain was so intense. Ace was looking at me and then there was a fist of magma coming through his chest. He looked down and his face lost all the color too it. "ACE! NO! God no!" Ace's brother dropped to his knees his mouth fell open and his eyes died. A fish man came and grabbed Luffy and threw him over his shoulder. White Beard came forward and used his power causing Akojij ice ray was interrupted and I was on my knees besides Ace before anyone could blink. "Ace, no. Why? This wasn't supposed to happen I was supposed to get here in time to help you. I would have saved you. I still will save you. Is there a doctor here? Someone please help him. Please!" I was sobbing uncontrollably next to him. Ace patted my shoulder. "Celina, I'm done for. Look after Luffy make sure he gets out of this hellhole alive. Don't ever blame yourself either. I was always happy that you loved me even though my father was Gol D, Roger. I want you to be happy and follow your dreams."

I kissed him and I felt his last breath hit my lips. My tears dropped on his face. I felt my body being lifted up and thrown. I was crying to hard but my eyes were blurry. I look up and saw that I was now on Jimbe's other shoulder. Marco picked me up and thrown me. I watched over Jimbe's shoulder as White beard died. My heart broke even more if that was possible. Through the shouts of men and women dying I heard "Celina-ya." I looked back over Jimbe's shoulder. I saw a yellow submarine peeking put through the ships and ice. On board with the main door open was Law. I couldn't make out his face with my blurry vision but I could tell it was him by the hat. "Jimbe over there. He will help us. I noticed that Luffy and Jimbe were very hurt and damaged. I saw that Luffy had a wound a lot like Ace's as I thought about Ace my mind replayed his death. Then it replayed again. I felt myself being tossed to Law. I felt him move me to Bepo, I could tell because of the soft fur against my face. I snuggled deep into his fur. I screamed out my loss and frustration into the fluffy chest. Bepo wrapped his arms around me. He rocked me back and forth trying to comfort me, when he did that it scraped the severe burn on my back and my arm. I fainted into the warm arms that were holding me. I did hear some shouting though. "Celina! Captain, she's hurt."

I wanted to comfort them and let them know that I was okay, but I wasn't my heart was hurt, I lost Ace and it was all my fault. I woke up the next morning. I wasn't sure where I was. I didn't lift my head; my body was unbelievably sore. I looked down and saw that my entire left arm was in a cast. I stared at it trying to piece together what had happened. Did I hurt it on Luelan? I didn't remember getting injured enough to need an entire cast on my arm. I sat up and felt pain everywhere but mostly on my back. It was on fire the pain was so intense. What had happened? I looked around and recognized where I was. I was in Law's office. I was on a medical bed though. That was odd, when did I get back on the sub? The door opened and Law came inside. At that moment I realized that I was naked. I covered my chest.

That action made Law roll his eyes. He came over to me and adjusted the iv that was attached on my wrist. He applied some medicine to it. "How are you feeling Celina-ya?" He was monitering some machines that I was hooked up to. He wrote something down on a clipboard. "I'm sore Law, I am not sure why?" He raised his eyebrow up at me. "You don't know why you are sore? You don't remember what happened to you yesterday?" I shook my head, but I was becoming worried. Law's face was sympathetic. He never showed sympathy unless something was very very wrong. "What happened Law?" He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Celina-ya, just think on it. You will remember everything." He gave me another kiss on the forehead. "Just remember that I am here for you.

Just call for me, I am looking after Jimbe and Luffy too, they are in the infirmary. They are very damaged." Who was Luffy? I know who Jimbe was. I watched as Law left, I thought about the past few days. I got a blinding headache. I relaxed and closed my eyes. I thought back and I rememberd sitting in a meeting. Then I got some bad news. Bad news about Ace. What happened to Ace? I remembered I needed to hurry. I rushed and I used all the energy that I possessed to get to him. Then there was White Beard and the crew. He died I thought about it as my tears fell from my eyes. I would miss that man terribly. He was like a father to me and I loved him, but there was more something that I was missing. I scooted trying to get comfortable which caused a shooting pain to flare in my back. That pain seemed to be connected to my mind, it conjured up images of magma and heat. There was steam everywhere, and then Ace. Then there was a fist pushed through Ace's chest. I felt my heart ache as my eyes shot open. "NO!" I screamed.

I pulled out my IV and all the other wires that were connected to me. Bepo rushed in. He tried to make me stay in bed but I waved him off. I threw off the blankets but I was still naked, I didn't care about that. "Celina please lay back down." I pushed past Bepo. Who grabbed the blanket and threw it over my shoulders. I wrapped it around me, I rushed into the infirmary and I saw that Ace's brother was asleep and really was damaged. I saw that Jimbe was in the bed next to Luffy. I walked over to Luffy, and I sat down on the bed next to him. My tears were running down my face and they landed on poor Luffy. I felt so bad it was all my fault. If I would have been a little faster, or a little stronger I could have saved Ace. I held Luffy's hand. I have never met this boy, and I didn't think he knew about me. I know that I felt very connected with him at this moment. I sat there just holding this boys hand, until I cried myself out. I looked up to see the entire crew of the Heart Pirates were in the doorway. They were all offering me their support. Law was at the forefront of the group. I stood up and shuffled over to them. I was enveloped into one of the best group hugs known to mankind.

Law picked me up bridal style and carried me back to the office. He carried me into his bedroom and placed me onto his bed. I cried into his pillows. Until I fell into a fitful sleep. I dream and relived Ace's death over and over again throughout the night.


	16. Chapter 16

This is the final chapter. As always I do not own One Piece. I hope that everyone is happy with how this ended. Leave me some feedback I would love to know what I can do better or change for the next fanfic. Thanks for reading.

Celina's point of view:

I woke up a few hours later to the sound of metal ripping apart. I heard someone screaming and more metal ripping apart. It sounded like some medical equipment was damaged. I could hear sparks and electrical humming. I carefully sat up, my body screamed as I moved. It protested every movement that I made. I hurriedly threw on some of Law's clothes. It was a hoodie and what appeared to be Law's boxers. I heard a heart wrenching cry "Ace!" I hurried out onto the main deck. I saw that the entire crew was out and about. "What's going on?" I asked Penguin. He was shaking his head and gestured to the sub. "That Luffy kid destroyed everything on board. He broke thousands of dollars of medical equipment. He even tore the top off of the sub. He ran off into the woods over there. Law said that if his wounds reopen he will die."

I remembered Ace's last words about Luffy. I had to watch out for the kid. I owed it to Ace. I ran outside after him. My body screaming in agony. I saw the poor boy who was slamming his head down onto rocks and onto the ground. Jimbe was yelling at him. I watched him as his emotions were destroying, I was watching him, at a complete loss of what to do. Finally, I did the only thing that I could think of. I ran over to Luffy and threw myself at him probably a lot rougher than either one of us needed at this time. Luffy attempted to fight me off. He even hit me in an attempt to get me off. I just took the punch; I am sure that he broke some ribs. I pulled his head close to me and placed it on my chest. Then I sat with him rocking back and forth. After a few moments he stopped fighting, he must have remembered that I was there too. I was there when Ace, when Ace, died. My chest was shuddering with the force of my sobs. Luffy wrapped his arms around me bringing me as close as he could. We held each other and cried. His tears were soaking the hoodie that I was wearing, my tears were soaking the poor boy's hair. I lifted my head up from his and ran my fingers through his soaked locks.

I knew very little about this boy; only what Ace had told me in the past. I thought back the first thing that I remembered was the smile that Ace always had on his face when he talked about his younger brother. He told me that his dream was to be the king of the pirates. I remembered that Ace told me once that Luffy never gave up on anything he set his mind to. Ace was proud of his little brother. I remembered the grin he got when he told me about his brothers first bounty. "Celina, did you hear? My little brother already got his first bounty 30,000 berries not too bad." I found myself telling Luffy these things, hoping that these few things would bring some comfort to the poor boy. Luffy's tears had stopped at some time. "My fault" the words were mumbled against my chest, but I heard them nonetheless. "No!" I said pulling his head off my chest making him look into my eyes. My eyes were tearing up again. "It's my fault Luffy, I should have got there sooner. I could have gotten him out of Impel Down, but Ace told me before, um he told me to not blame ourselves. He also told me that we have to follow our dreams. I need you to work hard and become the King of the Pirates, Luffy." The poor boy nodded his head causing my hands to move up and down with his movement.

"What are you going to do, Luffy?" He took my hands off his face and held them in his hands. "I am going to become stronger, my crew will become stronger too. Then I will be the best Captain that I can be for my crew. Then I will be the King of the Pirates!" He gave me a grin, it was a shadow of the one that appeared on his wanted poster that I saw in the Marine Base on Luelan, but it was better than nothing. I stood up and helped Luffy up. We walked together back to the sub. When we arrived at the little clearing where the sub was and the rest of the Heart Pirates. The first thing that I noticed was a very pissed off looking Law. He calmed down when he saw me come out from the trees. Law pushed past the female warriors and ran over to me. He hugged me "don't you ever do that again!" He whispered in my ear. He released me and began looking over Luffy's wounds. I felt myself being yanked away from Luffy and Law. I was startled to find myself staring face to face with the most beautiful women. Ms. Boa Hancock, she was giving me a death glare. "What are you to Luffy? Luffy is the love of my life! He will be my future husband. I will kill you where you stand." I was shaking my hands back in forth in front of my face "no, no, no. Boa Hancock, Luffy is just a friend." My answer didn't seem to convince her though as she was still giving me the death glare. Luffy came over and put a hand on her shoulder. I watched as Boa's eyes went from normal looking eyes to heart eyes. I grabbed Law's hand and subtly pointed to the phenomenon. "She's right Hancock, we are friends she knew Ace. She tried to help him too." Luffy was defending me but I was distracted again, when Luffy said Hancock's name I swear some drool actually left her mouth.

My nose wrinkled up, Law grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the odd goings on. He lifted me up and carried back into the sub. He placed me back into his bed. "Rest, you are not to leave this bed yet." He left without another word. I slept for a few hours. When I did wake back up Bepo was there. "I'm here to take you to the Captain." He held his paws out, I grabbed one allowing him to help me up. I held onto him as my body was now stiff, still sore as all heck but now I was barely able to move. When I was outside, I saw a huge amount of food. It was the size of a small mountain. Luffy was taking fistfuls of food and shoving it into his mouth. I watched in awe as he shoved an entire watermelon into his mouth and then began chewing the watermelon up. He then spits out all of the seeds. He was like a Gatling gun. I laughed at the ridiculous display. There was an older gentleman there, he was talking to Law. Luffy plopped down next to me. "Join my crew!" He yelled at me. Penguin and Shachi's eyes widened and they looked at each other. I smiled at Luffy and patted him on the arm. "I already have a crew, Luffy, but thanks." He shrugged and continued eating. Shachi and Penguin were now talking lowly and quietly. Their conversation seemed urgent.

The older gentleman walked over with Law. Law glared at Luffy, I wondered why. I felt something soft and gooey in my hair. My face wrinkled and I ran my fingers through my hair. Luffy had apparently patted my head with his watermelon covered hand. I pulled a seed out of my hair. Law introduced me to Silvers Rayleigh. He then told Luffy about his idea to go away and train. Luffy agreed, and they made the plan to communicate it to the rest of his crew. Luffy gave me a quick hug as he was leaving. This caused Boa to scream like a banshee. I hid behind Law, not wanting to deal with the physco. Law gave his farewell to everyone. He turned and picked me up. I sighed in his arms, I love being picked up by a strong sexy man as much as the next girl, but this was getting ridiculous. I gave Law a halfhearted glare, that he returned with a smirk., which caused me to laugh. He placed me into his bed. He gave orders for the men to repair what Luffy broke. He then came and climbed into bed with me. He pulled me against his chest and then he fell asleep.

It had been 3 weeks since the day that Ace died. Law had stationed the sub near the island that he was buried as my request. Today was the day that I was going to visit Ace's and White Beards graves. I waved goodbye to the Heart crew they knew that I wanted to be alone with them for a final time. I was rubbing my wave necklace with my fingers. Ace's grave had his hat on it. I sat down in front of Ace's grave. I sat there but I didn't know what to say. "White beard, you were always special to me. You taught me that someone who is a pirate doesn't have to be a bad person. Sometimes they are the best people that you can meet. I love you, you were like a father to me, just like you were to several of us. We will all miss you and never forget you." I touched White Beards grave carefully. A few tear drops fell onto the soil in front of the grave. I turned to Ace's grave. I swallowed trying to choke back my tears. "Ace, I am always going to miss you. Every day I will think about you. I will think about your smile and how sweet you are. How warm you were when you held me close to you. Even if I still think about you I want to live my dream like you wanted me to. I want to become a member of the Heart Pirates. I am happy with them, I like cooking for them, and if I didn't they might die." I gave a half laugh sob. "I wanted to bring this to you" I took of my wave necklace. "I think that you should have this back." I placed it on the ground in front of the grave. I leaned forward and kissed the grave stone. It was shockingly cold and a smack in the face to me. Ace was always so warm and for him to be in someplace so cold broke me down. I fell onto the ground right on top of my necklace I bawled like a child. I cried for the loss of what could have been. I cried for the loss of what we had, both romantically and as one of the best friends that I have ever had. I cried for hours.

Law's point of view:

I was worried Celina had been gone for several hours now. She was just going to say good bye one final time. I was worried though, as she never told me what she planned to do. I think it was time I checked on her. I walked up the hill to see Celina on the ground crying. She looked up as I approached. She stood up and patted the grave. She started walking my way, but then she tripped and fell into my arms and then we kissed. It was great, we haven't kissed like this for so long. I picked her up and held her against me. I kissed her passionately. I ran my tongue against her lips and she opened them for me. My tongue met hers. When we broke apart, panting. I looked down and saw that necklace that Ace gave Celina around her neck. I bent down and kissed it. Confusion crossed her face and she looked back over her shoulder as we descended the hill.

Celina's point of view:

Law bent and kissed my chest? No he was kissing the necklace. The necklace? I took that necklace off! I looked back over my shoulder, I knew that I didn't trip. I was pushed into Law's arms. I ran my fingers over my necklace and waived as we went down the hill. Tears were now on my face again. I kissed Law before we went into the sub. "Permission to come on board, Captain?" Law kissed my nose. "Permission granted, but remember to call me Law." I smiled and kissed his nose. "I love you Law." He pulled me into an embrace. "I love you too Celina-ya." We went onto the sub, "crew come and meet our new and permanent cook Celina-ya." Law said. The Heart Pirates cheered. Penguin brought out drinks and we all partied.

Ace's point of view:

White Beard placed his arm around my shoulder. "You did good son." I nodded and smiled as I watched Celina kiss Law. I leaned down and kissed her cheek. White Beard and I watched with smiles on our faces as our girl was finally happy and was where she finally belonged.


End file.
